


Mercy

by Emperor_Kumquat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Interactive, choose-your-own-adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 55,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Kumquat/pseuds/Emperor_Kumquat
Summary: You are Predaking, and Starscream is cornered before you on the throne of Darkmount. What happens to him, and everything that follows his death or the sparing of his life, is up to you now. In all paths, from kindness to extreme darkness, you will find yourself struggling with your beastly instincts. Be warned—every choice matters, and some could be the death of you. Go to different chapters to make your choices, following the instructions at the bottom.
Comments: 220
Kudos: 177





	1. Beginning (Section 1&2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please report typos and awkward wording, and comment on your choices!

Starscream tripped back into the throne, wings falling askew upon impact. His terror sent him into a state of uncontrolled quaking, and the eyes he lifted were round and wide like the moons at Predaking’s back.

A large, dim shadow crept over Starscream as their proximity closed. Calculating yellow eyes did not dare blink in case Starscream made a sudden dash for freedom. Predaking and his snarling brethren were fortunate that Starscream had flown slowly enough to catch up to, but if he slipped away now, blasting beyond the speed of sound, it wouldn't be easy to corner him again... not when he knew he was being hunted for vengeance.

Predaking anticipated the desperate move, but it still did not come. Instead, Starscream pressed himself into the throne and shrieked, wriggling about as though he had no means to defend himself. The shadow darkened over him, and there was still no action, only more fear.

Predaking wanted struggle, for Starscream to try to leap away only to be seized by his claws. It was uncomfortable to stare at him as he closed the distance, to have time to notice things he had not noticed before. Starscream’s joints were brittle and his armour a weak lie, for his shoulders and thigh plates failed to hide his scrawny frame. How easily his thin neck could be snapped, wings ripped off, and vitals penetrated by a single claw.

Those thoughts were accompanied by flashes of excitement and nausea. Questioning his intentions momentarily, Predaking paused after his next step, his open hand still inching toward Starscream. 

Starscream gasped out a wavering plea. “Please… do not… terminate me…”

Was this appropriate? The work felt dirty now, especially because Starscream still made no attempt to fire his missiles. There was nothing honourable about this, Predaking supposed, due to the sheer unfairness of the fight. Killing him single-handedly would be easy—and with the might of three Predacons? Guaranteed, Predaking thought, even if unintentional.

Starscream’s wings, then—those could be targeted and torn first. Or Predaking could merely punch Starscream and threaten him so ferociously he would be frightened into behaving. The longer Predaking considered his choices, the more Starscream shrank back and shivered.

A third option flashed through his head. Starscream already looked so terror-stricken, so perhaps he had learned his lesson. No harm needed to befall him, and he could be let go...

Choice 1: Attack.............................Go to Section 3  
Choice 2: Threaten......................... Go to Section 8  
Choice 3: Let Go............................. Go to Section 7  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll up and find "Chapter Index" then click on the right section to get to the choice you are making.


	2. Section 3

You chose to attack Starscream in beast mode

Starscream only moved when the sharp light entered Predaking’s gaze. A vain effort came much too late; he leapt straight into the forearm barring his path. Snatching his ankles, Predaking yanked Starscream back and up, then whipped his body against the throne. Starscream shrieked and collapsed, stunned long enough for Predaking to transform. Skylynx and Darksteel backed away, leaving him space, but they hovered at the side in wait of an opportunity to join in. 

Predaking’s extended claws pierced Starscream’s wings to drag him away from the throne. Yowling, Starscream thrashed and dug his fingers into the throne, the floor, and each step of the dais. Once they reached the flat, open area, Predaking set his weight onto a forefoot, crushing Starscream into place. Shivers, jerks, and yelps vibrated up through his arm, filling Predaking with self-satisfaction.

Narrow streams of energon dripped down Starscream's wings, but not yet enough. Predaking raked his other hand over Starscream’s back and received a screech in response. Lowering his head, Predaking sank his teeth into wings and a shoulder. Darksteel and Skylynx orbited in excitement, Starscream burrowed his fingers into the metal floor, and energon coated Predaking’s teeth. 

It was flowing much faster than he anticipated, so Predaking released his jaw before pressing too far. He was not yet sure what made him hesitant. His spark was pounding—was it because he feared hurting him too much, or because making the punishment last as long as possible exhilarated him? His teeth slid up the same wing and pressed down again, metal denting and breaking in his jaws. Daring more, Predaking traced fresh wounds across Starscream’s wings before turning him onto his back. 

Recalling the power of Starscream’s missiles, Predaking maintained a steady grip on the Seeker and plucked both off his arms. They rolled away, but Starscream looked as though he had forgotten they existed. Now Predaking could see his face once again, but his expression was strange. Naturally, there was fear, but it was not as frantic as he expected. It seemed that Starscream had accepted his own helplessness and was pleading through his eyes, waiting for Predaking to stop instead of trying to fight him off.

Predaking shifted a claw and drove it between Starscream's shoulder and neck, surprised by how easily it fell through and popped a vessel of energon. After pulling out of the wound, he watched the hole pool with blue and became aware of the swift _pat-pat-pat_ of Starscream’s spark against his spurs.

The metallic scent of energon floated around Predaking’s head, dulling his thoughts while simultaneously creating a new one. The Predacon’s spark was excited by the terror and quivering, and somehow it felt as though Starscream had been built to fit in his grasp. Perhaps Skylynx and Darksteel needed this satisfaction too, to bask in their power and have their revenge. Predaking cared less about what would happen to Starscream with each passing second. As the scent of blood grew sweeter, his temptation to continue grew stronger.

Starscream saw the primal focus developing in Predaking’s gaze. 

“No, no…” 

Choice 1: Give Starscream to Skylynx and Darksteel..... Go to Section 11  
Choice 2: Continue attacking Starscream..................... Go to Section 4  
Choice 3: Let Starscream go......................................... Go to Section 15


	3. Section 4

You chose to continue attacking Starscream

There was no chance Predaking would release him now. No, it was beyond considering when Starscream needed to suffer and bleed more. With a snarl, Predaking slashed Starscream, rending his face and over his chest. Starscream let out a bloodcurdling cry as energon splattered Predaking, and he rolled in a pitiful attempt to escape. 

Predaking slammed down on his pelvis to hold him and expose Starscream’s vitals. That sent Starscream into a panic, and his sharp fingers snagged the side of Predaking’s face when he leaned down. Although he pulled back, Predaking had not escaped the stinging cuts much too close to his eye. In retaliation, Predaking snapped his jaws into the offending arm, crunching it and locking Starscream in a spasm of pain. After dropping the arm, Predaking glared at Starscream and wished he would attempt to claw him again. The sweetest joy came from giving pain as vengeance, not just pain alone. Let Starscream fight and scratch, so that Predaking could inflict twenty times the damage in return.

Starscream’s right hand reached up, but Predaking was too impatient to let the blow come. He dove past the hand and crunched Starscream’s shoulder, shaking his head until plating detached and flung away. To keep the pain relentless, Predaking then targeted the legs by dragging his claws down their lengths. Starscream jerked and trembled, whimpering and as he grabbed desperately onto the forefoot upon him. Instead of slicing, he clung on and gave it a tight squeeze. 

Predaking snarled and clenched his teeth, but he met his gaze once more and there was that expression: eyes that begged for Predaking to stop, relying on him to spare his life. With a quivering hand, Starscream reached up again and pushed softly against his teeth—tentative, afraid to enrage him again.

“I-I beg of you, please—”

The softness invoked a heat flash of fury that coursed throughout his being. A full shriek erupted from Predaking’s throat before a haze of blue bloodlust overwhelmed his mind. Seeking his screams, Predaking tore and bit sporadically, opening Starscream wherever he could until those cries became a tune. Only now was Starscream polite and gentle—only when it appealed to him, to save his own worthless life! Predaking thought this and released his hand so he could get both forefeet of claws swinging over the body. 

Starscream rolled and jumped, but he was smacked down before he could make a successful escape. The beast crawled back over him, all crushing weight and snapping teeth upon the Seeker. Sobbing and wailing, Starscream feebly kicked and the beseeching expression disappeared from his face. He was certain now that death was imminent, and only horror, blood, and tears were mixed in his eyes.

“Don’t kill me!” Starscream shrieked. “No, no! Please, have mercy! I beg of you! No! Please!”

The ground under Predaking’s claws was warm and slippery. The smell of Starscream's blood was stronger than ever, numbing his mind and making his jaw itch to bite him more. Yet the voice was so loud and desperate that Predaking regained some of his senses and saw a heaving, mutilated body that lacked shoulder pads, a wingtip, his kneecaps… The face that was still screaming for life had been partially torn off on one side.

“I’ve learned,” Starscream wheezed in the pause. “Please, never again. You don’t need to terminate me. I will leave you in peace; if you let me go, you don’t have to ever see me again. Please…”

Choice 1: Kill Starscream.............................................Go to Section 5  
Choice 2: Let Skylynx and Darksteel kill Starscream....... Go to Section 10 p.1  
Choice 3: Take Starscream to Ratchet............................Go to Section 12


	4. Section 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D paths begin

You chose to kill Starscream

A growl rumbled over Starscream and fangs reached for his abdomen. The Seeker jolted and struggled violently against the claws pinning him to the floor, but he was unable to loosen their grip. As Predaking's teeth wrapped around him, Starscream hollered, "Stop, _no_!"

Predaking’s maw snapped shut on Starscream’s midriff. His cockpit cracked and Starscream twisted, screamed, and tore at Predaking’s face in a desperate attempt to scratch his eye. White lines scored his metal until blood was drawn, and Predaking realized that Starscream would reach his target if he were not finished swiftly enough.

He hoisted Starscream into the air and bit down hard into his abdomen. The struggle then froze in its tracks—glass exploded and energon splattered, then Starscream’s shrieks stuttered and became choking sounds. As he grew quieter, his bloodied hands lost their strength and slipped from Predaking’s face to fall limp at the ends of his dangling arms. 

A rush of hot energon poured down Predaking’s throat without warning. He dropped Starscream as the flavour registered, and his body clanged on the floor while Predaking became sharply aware of his severe energon deprivation. The blood tasted as sweetly metallic as its scent, containing a unique tang that regular processed energon did not have. 

As he loomed over the body, an unused organ inside him awakened, grinding in hunger and expectation. Predaking hardly wanted to think anymore; instead, he wanted to succumb to his twitching jaw and thirst for energon. Why hesitate for Starscream? He had read that ancient Predacons were carnivorous, and though it could be considered morally objectionable to eat a sentient bot… why apply such morals to the devious bot he had just killed?

Predaking was not aware of his brethren’s reactions as he focused on what he was going to do to --his prey-- the body. His hunger was growing harder to deny, and no one else had to know. But he could run from his instincts and leave Starscream where he lay so the world could see his fate. The corpse could remain behind in case proof of Starscream’s demise were needed or should Predaking wish to shamelessly show off his deed later. The scene was a gory mess, however, so it might be best to dispose of the body now to avoid potential consequences; doing the wrong thing might make others fear Predacons. On the flight here, Predaking had spotted a smelting pit perfect for disposing of Starscream’s body.

Choice 1: Eat Starscream................. Go to Section 6  
Choice 2: Abandon the body........... Go to Section 17  
Choice 3: Hide the body.................. Go to Section 13


	5. Section 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this was a continuation of a dark path (D+ path)—that is just what I wrote first when I started the story. However, it is going to start being mixed up and go back to the other options.

You chose to eat Starscream

It was only Starscream, energon was within reach, no one had to know, it did not truly mean anything…

These were excuses that shot through his mind, but Predaking would be lying to himself later if he thought he had made a conscious, logical decision. Right then, all he saw was mutilated prey oozing sweet blood… So badly, he wanted to rip him open to swallow it all. 

Predaking crunched through metal and sank his teeth into soft innards. For a second, the body jolted with life and Starscream howled. His eyes had looked dimmed, but they rolled back just in time to see what was being done. 

Starscream crumpled as the Predacon rolled back his neck to let the energon-filled tubes spill down his throat. Somewhere seemingly distant, Predaking heard Skylynx and Darksteel squawk in protest, but the open carcass was too alluring to ignore. Predaking dug in uninterrupted, filling his mouth with organs and raising his head to swallow again. When weight fell inside him, it felt so natural that he could not fathom how he had sustained himself on energon cubes until this point. The texture of hard metal, wiring, and juicy tubes was exquisite, a world of patterns and flavour compared to a plain dose of processed energon. 

After tearing into his chest, Predaking broke the empty spark chamber in his teeth. However, he accidentally glanced at Starscream’s lifeless face as he tipped back his head. Predaking did not care about Starscream’s emotions, but it was the fact that they were still frozen in his expression: pain, horror, and understanding—at once the flavour became too rich. It turned sickly sweet like something heavy and rotten, and Predaking’s gut clenched involuntarily. 

He stumbled to the side and purged everything over the side of Darkmount, stomach heaving until emptied. Even more energon deficient than before, Predaking collapsed and hung his head over the side. His body shivered, although he did not feel deep repulsion. He wanted to devour Starscream and relish the metallic blood again, yet his body was reacting beyond his control.

Was it because he was not used to it? Predaking shut his eyes as he remembered Starscream’s mauled, emotional face. How he hated it and wanted to sink his teeth into it, but something about it shocked his core. Angry and swaying, Predaking turned to face the body with the determination to fill his energon reserves with Starscream’s blood. However, the haze of thirst had lifted. Now, Predaking saw the disemboweled corpse like a cold art piece, and the two shocked Predacons who stood over it and gawked at him.

He hoped that they would succumb to the charm of Starscream’s blood, but they had neither taken part nor been coated in its sweetness, and they had never known the anguish of energon deficiency. They shuffled back and averted their eyes from his gore-stained fangs, so quiet that Predaking’s hackles raised. White-hot fury washed over him. Predaking snatched the body then launched himself over the edge, and Starscream, so light and mutilated, nearly broke in half. Before he did, Predaking dropped him into the nearby smelting pit of Darkmount. 

He landed on the edge overlooking the pit as Skylynx and Darksteel floated down to him. Refusing to appear shaken, Predaking tried to control his jitters and relish the energon still stuck to his taste receptors. The other two were going to want an explanation, but Predaking knew they would not yet understand. Even they thought this had gone too far, that he had done something monstrous in eating Starscream. Yet had they not all been built to do this? It seemed the appropriate conclusion, that he had embraced his nature, become more of a Predacon and less like the Decepticon bipeds who betrayed him. This was right: a fitting end for the likes of Starscream, who had harassed beasts to end up as his prey. 

Now, to make the others understand, ought he calm their concern and convince them with his argument? Or would it be better to set up a situation, so that they understood the euphoria of being a true Predacon? Predaking flapped back up to the throne, giving himself time to decide as the others followed him.

Choice 1: Justify your actions to them.... Go to Section 20

Choice 2: Plan to convert them in the future.... Go to Section 32


	6. Section 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes back to the beginning options in which Predaking causes no harm to Starscream. H path.

You chose to reconsider (attacking Starscream)

Predaking nearly sighed as the tenseness in his joints slackened. It was hard to believe that this feeble bot had caused so much damage to his pride. In retrospect, this was the true deed that enraged him; Starscream had never caused him serious physical harm. He was not capable of it, whereas right now, Predaking had just considered beating him and ripping into his body.

Gauging his weight and brutal strength, Predaking felt the dishonour in this. He loved the thrill of the fight and conquering an enemy, but three Predacons attacking an opponent who would not even move… It was far beyond revenge, an unequal retaliation of harm. Starscream’s current stress alone could be punishment, but he would also feel embarrassed later to have been in this situation. His pride too, would be wounded, and therein lay their vengeance.

Skylynx and Darksteel examined Predaking in confusion when his posture changed, but Starscream had not noticed it. Since Predaking still loomed over him, within grabbing range, Starscream balled up in terror. His legs rose to cover his abdomen and he put his hands over his face, peeking at Predaking between his fingers. 

Predaking rumbled, “Your fear is strong because you are aware of what we could do to you. We had intended to commit such violent revenge, but I have reconsidered my plan of action.”

Starscream’s irises were so tight and focused that his eyes were almost entirely black. Predaking frowned, for it seemed that Starscream was hardly hearing his full sentences; instead, he twitched at the frightening words he registered. There was no reason to like Starscream, but Predaking consciously attempted to soften his expression to demonstrate to him that he was being given clemency.

The pause dragged on, but Starscream was still frozen in helpless fear. Predaking considered new words and decided Starscream would not move until he was tossed back out into the open. Firm but not vicious, he grasped Starscream’s wing to pluck him off the throne.

That was when Starscream panicked. 

A grey blur launched at his face in silence, hard to recognize until the sound of screeching metal followed. Claws raked across Predaking’s face and eye before Starscream crashed into his chest. Burning pain struck after a delay, and Predaking tottered back with a holler. Blue filled half his vision, but by then, Starscream was already on the move.

Black hands shoved him off Predaking, and Starscream hit the floor running. Skylynx and Darksteel bounded forward, and Predaking recovered his balance in time to see Starscream twirl away from a swipe of Darksteel’s claws. One of his wings was nicked, flinging away drops of blood before Starscream leapt off the tower. He transformed and jetted away at full speed, cracking the sound barrier and exiting the scene. 

As enraged as they were, Skylynx and Darksteel skidded and stared at his rapid departure. They opened their wings to pursue him, but paused to glance back at Predaking’s groaning. 

Predaking pressed his palm into his bleeding eye, feeling the cuts that had dug into the orb itself. He thought he could still see through the energon, but the wound was not to be disregarded. Starscream had hit a weak spot, and now the wound could get worse if he did not receive immediate medical attention.

So Starscream had not been as harmless as expected. Perhaps he had only been terrified, but it was also possible that Starscream had fooled him into hesitating and dropping his guard. The second possibility made Predaking’s blood boil, and he questioned if he had been wrong to pity Starscream at all. 

His yellow gaze dropped to the specks of energon Starscream had spilled. Skylynx and Darksteel noticed them too and hissed. As fast as Starscream could fly, there was nowhere he could hide when he had left the means of tracking him behind. 

Choice 1: Forgive Starscream’s fear—go to the Autobots... Go to Section 9 p.1 

Choice 2: Punish his trick—hunt down Starscream... Go to Section 16


	7. Section 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral Path

You chose to threaten Starscream

Predaking emitted a growling sigh, suppressing the urge he had to rip Starscream apart. Instead of using his claws to tear, Predaking curled them into a fist and reeled back his arm. Starscream gasped before the punch ploughed into his thin chest, crushing him into the throne. Although Predaking had moderated his power, Starscream dropped sideways and let out a ragged cough.

Skylynx and Darksteel perked up in surprise. This was not the kind of violence they had expected, and Predaking knew he had to continue frightening Starscream to satisfy them. As Starscream groaned, Predaking reached down and tightened his fingers around Starscream’s throat. He lifted him into open air, prompting Starscream to cling to his arm to relieve pressure off his neck. 

Starscream struggled briefly, then gave in and hung with bent legs. Predaking had not predicted he would be so light and fragile, thus he was glad he had decided against attacking him in beast mode. His dislike of Starscream remained, but Predaking worded his threat to be more severe than anything he was tempted to do.

“I have reconsidered, Starscream,” Predaking uttered. “I will spare your pathetic life from brutal termination by our claws. Consider this your only warning.”

Starscream clucked.

“If you trouble us or anyone ever again, we will pursue you, and when we catch you, we will kill you,” Predaking muttered. “Do you understand?”

He slackened his hold slightly.

“Y-yes,” Starscream croaked.

“Anyone. If we so much as hear that you have been a nuisance to the Autobots, we will tear you limb-from-limb.”

Predaking lifted one of the fingers of his free hand. Starscream saw it and gasped before Predaking dragged the claw tip over his arm. 

“I will never lose your trail.” Predaking raised the energon-stained claw close to show Starscream. “There is nowhere you can hide from me now.”

Predaking tossed Starscream away, and he fell heavily onto his side. With his wings down, he quivered and glanced back at the Predacons. Darksteel and Skylynx prowled closer, growling, and Starscream scrambled to flee. He sprang off the edge headfirst and Skylynx's tail lashed as he watched Starscream jet away. Both Predacons kneaded the floor with their claws before transforming and turning to Predaking.

“What? Is that all?” Skylynx huffed. “You did not even allow us the satisfaction of denting him with our own hands!”

Darksteel muttered, “I wanted to tear one wing off him, at least.”

“No.” Predaking shot back a glare. “We would have easily surpassed the boundaries of revenge. We possess too much power.”

Skylynx replied, “All the more reason to punish him for how he treated us. He foolishly mistreated and insulted us without considering the consequences.”

“Right.” Darksteel flexed his claws. “We should have shown him what he was messing with.”

The sound of the lone jet in the calm, fading night grew quieter. Predaking gazed at the beads of blood in his hand that were still warm, and he rumbled, “The message was clear; he will respect our kind so long as fear controls his spark. And that it does, for he cowered in the face of death instead of attempting to put up a valiant fight. Take satisfaction in the knowledge that he will no longer pester us, unless he lacks the intelligence to abide by my conditions.” 

“Bah, I hope he gets into trouble,” Darksteel grumbled under his breath. “I just want to sink my claws into him.”

Predaking cast him another warning gaze. “No one shall attack him without my permission. If or when he does act, I will decide his punishment.”

“Tearing him limb-from-limb?” Skylynx blinked.

“Perhaps.” 

The other two Predacons glowered, but they looked subdued. With that seeming settled, Predaking felt sudden fatigue. This had been the longest night of his life, and at last the sky seemed to be brightening in hue. The coming of a new morning reminded Predaking that life was radically different now, and he could decide his future. The Predacons could be welcomed by the Autobots, but he knew neither party truly liked the other. Then again, living among them would grant the Predacons a favourable spot in society when it developed. Recognizing his energon deficiency and untreated wounds, Predaking also considered the benefits of medical services.

Those were all notable perks, but his spark was far from ready to forgive the Autobots for slaughtering the incubating Predacons on Earth. Society was not yet built, so if he desired, he could take a break and come to them later. There was a whole planet to discover and at last, Predaking could enjoy the company of other Predacons. Already, he fantasized about long journeys in which the sun caressed their spread wings each day, and at night, they nestled together under the moons to share their warmth.

There was also another way to take a break from the Autobots. Predaking remembered Shockwave and realized that Skylynx and Darksteel knew where he currently resided. Not only would Shockwave provide medical benefits, but he was capable of cloning more Predacons any time he wished. Although Shockwave was a Decepticon, therefore also responsible for the deaths of the clones, the possibility of a clan larger than three Predacons tempted Predaking to go to him.

Choice 1: Live with the Autobots........ Go to Section 14  
Choice 2: Live alone in the wilderness.... Go to Section 18  
Choice 3: Live with Shockwave........ Go to Section 31


	8. Section 9 p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predaking is being unusually kind. The others find it out of character, and the challenge of this path is getting others to accept your change of heart. H path stands for Heart path! It is challenging to gain Starscream's trust and satisfy Skylynx and Darksteel, but don't be discouraged! Predaking is young and able to change his personality. His automatic reactions in game will be less aggressive, and his protective urges begin early.
> 
> Chapters may get long such as this one, so continue reading until you get more choices.

You chose to forgive Starscream and go to the Autobots

The rage cooled as Predaking reached a greater understanding: Starscream had played no tricks but had simply acted out of self-defence. How could Starscream have trusted him, changing his mind seconds after announcing he had come to “settle scores”? Of course Starscream would lash out and run when his aggressor leaned over him and hesitated too long. Skylynx and Darksteel had also not understood Predaking’s change of heart, but the assault on another Predacon had them raring to pursue Starscream. They scanned Starscream’s energon, then flapped their wings and danced on their claws. 

Contrary to their expectations, Predaking did not transform to lead the hunt. Instead, Predaking kept a hand over his eye and waved the other in an authoritative swipe.

“No. Leave him. This was my own fault, and now we must travel to the Autobots to mend my optic.”

Skylynx transformed to cry, “What? We are going to let him go? After what he just did, and after all he did to us?”

Predaking pressed, “We came here without properly considering the situation. What sort of revenge do you imagine could come out of the combined might of three Predacons?”

“Pretty thorough revenge,” answered Darksteel.

“Likely a slaughter,” Predaking continued. “While I do not take insults to my pride lightly, this would have exceeded what was justifiable.”

“So what if he dies?” Skylynx furrowed his brows. “I am sure that it would be a favour to others. Death is more extreme than the shocks and insults, but it is what he likely deserves. After all, we do not even know the worst he has done.”

“We are making excuses to justify our destructive impulses.”

The wounded eye offended them more than it did Predaking. Darksteel snapped, “How can you act high and mighty now? He doesn’t deserve it!”

Skylynx added, “We all know that he is devious and evil. If we do not terminate him now, he will find a way to terminate us when we least expect it. He will want revenge, even if we did not harm him.”

“We were made to be weapons of war by the Decepticons. I see it now,” Predaking rumbled. “How quick my spark was to see violence as justice, and even you still cannot resist the urge to abuse your power. Much has changed this night, and I find my optics opening. We could have left Starscream and likely never been bothered by him again. When I stood over him, I realized my strength and that it was mine to control.”

His lengthy sentences only frustrated them. Skylynx stomped his foot and spat, “Do not be a fool! Do you know what Starscream is likely thinking right now? ‘I barely escaped the wrath of those Predacons! I will never be safe as long as they are around; I’ll have to be rid of them to truly be safe!’. He will be back, Predaking. I am not sure what came over you, but he deceived you by his appearance!”

“He may feel gratitude that we spared him,” Predaking answered, but the words felt strange in his throat. What made him suddenly have so much faith in Starscream? He had never done anything to prove that he had such feelings like gratitude, and Predaking himself had never felt reluctance to inflict violence or had control over his rage before. It was understandable that the others protested his behaviour, but he wished they would respect his new sense of honour.

Skylynx spluttered. “What blasphemy is this? Starscream does not even realize that you let him go!”

Predaking hollered, “Enough! You two are as vicious as Starscream. We will be reasonable individuals who will demonstrate to the Autobots that we are intelligent lifeforms. The next time we encounter Starscream, we will speak with him. If we do not give him reason to fear us, then he will have no reason to plot our extermination.”

Skylynx and Darksteel glowered, and Predaking had a sinking feeling that they were questioning his leadership. They may not dare fight him now, but he sensed that they wanted to. 

“Follow me,” Predaking ordered.

He transformed, but hesitated and glanced at the energon. Since Skylynx and Darksteel had scanned the blood but not him, he sensed that they would go behind his back if he did not do the same. Predaking scanned Starscream’s blood to be safe, then soared from the tower, now putting speed to his wings for his eye was agony inside.

(Continue to Section 9 p.2)


	9. Section 9 p.2

The others lagged behind, thus Predaking was the first to reach the _Nemesis_. There were no Autobots in sight, so he screeched to announce his arrival. Autobots who had been within the fallen warship rushed out: the Prime, the black and yellow one with a bold attitude, the round green one, the white one Predaking had been tasked to hunt before, a puny blue one he could have squashed underfoot, a blue and yellow one… Predaking finally noticed the red Decepticon in their midst—Knockout, was it not? His unexpected presence among the Autobots confused Predaking about his original allegiance. 

Predaking stumbled closer, clutching his eye, and the faces of the Autobots lit up with concern. 

Optimus stepped forward. “What has happened?” 

“Starscream,” Predaking reported. Skylynx and Darksteel landed just as Predaking was being herded inside. “But he is not to blame. We came with vengeful intent, and only at the last moment did I reconsider harming him. Although frightened, Starscream lashed out at me and fled.” 

"I appreciate your decision to do him no harm," Optimus replied. "We would prefer that he be captured and face civil justice." 

Skylynx and Darksteel kept quiet, but Predaking sensed their fury emanating off them. 

The Autobots led him through the lab into the med bay. There, Predaking spotted the tall Autobot lying on another berth with the orange and white Autobot overlooking him—Ratchet, Predaking recalled. Megatron had named the prisoner at some point to him, calling him a medic and doctor. Predaking had vaguely understood what those terms meant, but a later data search had explained that a doctor knew how to heal.

The tall Autobot with high shoulders was scorched by fire and dented with fang marks; Predaking glanced at the doorway as Skylynx and Darksteel filled it. Only one of them had teeth, so he knew who had done it. Predaking had not known he would find a mauled Autobot here, thus his discomfort rose. 

He regretted coming here for medical attention and now wished he had thought of Shockwave, but his mind had been preoccupied with ideas of self-improvement, and Predaking realized that the black and yellow Autobot had left an impression on him. He had said something charming about a new society, in which both their species coexisted… Well, that dream seemed to poof away given that Predaking required the doctor he had once beaten, and there lay an Autobot as a public token of Predacon brutality.

Predaking did not feel sorry for the tall Autobot or Ratchet, for they had exterminated the innocent Predacons on Earth. However, his new sense of self did not like being branded as a monster. He had heard Starscream spitting the words “beast” and “creature”, but Predaking wanted everyone to understand he had a mind beyond that. 

It was too late to back out now. Predaking tried to lie on the berth, but it was difficult considering his jutting wings and size. Instead, he sat on the floor by a wall, his embarrassment only increasing. 

The steady gaze of Optimus saw through him. Predaking glanced at him when he said, “You will be in good hands.” 

The Autobots took it as their cue to leave. Ratchet huffed a sigh over being left alone, but Predaking noted that for some reason, Knockout hung back. 

“Do you… need my assistance?” he asked of Ratchet.

“I’ll manage,” Ratchet grunted. There was enough of an edge to his voice that hinted that the Autobots, or Ratchet at least, did not like him. 

The short Decepticon-Autobot scooted past the knees of the silent watchers by the door. When the Predacons leaned after him, Predaking barked, “You two. Stay.” 

Their eyes narrowed, but they obeyed. Ratchet looked perplexed for a moment, then he swung his sour face to Predaking. First he said nothing, walked to where he sat, and peered at his face. Then Ratchet muttered, frowned, as though expecting something. 

Predaking was quietly confused until Ratchet lost his patience. “Do you want me to examine it or not?” 

Predaking raised a brow.

“You are going to have to move your arm.” 

Ratchet grasped the large appendage that barred his path. Predaking moved it and lay back as Ratchet stepped between his legs. The hard face and sharp eyes filled his vision, and cold hands tilted his face.

“An unlucky wound, but mendable,” Ratchet commented. “Fortunately it is not deep, and merely superficial. I am glad that you were reasonable enough to come to me as soon as you did; otherwise, it may have begun to heal improperly and blind you on this side.” 

Predaking took it as a backhanded compliment.

“The surgery will be quick, but I will put you into power down. You may believe you are tough enough to handle the pain, but flinch once while I am operating, and you will lose this optic.” 

Predaking nodded, but murmured, “If the others exit during my surgery, wake me.” 

Hearing him from afar, Darksteel retorted, “We wouldn’t dream of disobeying you, Your Highness.” 

“Very well,” Ratchet said. He gathered a line with a patch at the end, then attached it to his arm. Something pierced into a vein, then Predaking fell into darkness before he could regret the divide between him and his brethren.  
*****  
Predaking woke suddenly, but the vision on one side was black. He pawed at his eye with a heavy hand and groaned, until Ratchet spoke. 

“I placed a protective patch over your optic, so that it may heal without risk of stress or damage.” 

His mind was sluggish, but Predaking slowly began to understand as he gained consciousness.

“How long?” he slurred. 

“Return in ten solar cycles and we shall see how it is coping. If you feel any extraordinary pain, come sooner.” 

Skylynx and Darksteel were still present, although the tall Autobot and the berth he had occupied had been moved. Neither Predacon seemed more impatient than Ratchet, however, who departed without putting any tools away. 

Predaking rose and asked the others, “What is happening?” 

“They made us do some heavy lifting, taking that big Autobot back outside,” Skylynx muttered. “Their boss is making an announcement of some sort they all have to hear.” 

They made their way outside, although Skylynx and Darksteel trailed behind Predaking once again. Just outside the ship at the edge of the Well, all were gathered in front of Optimus. Dawn had finally broken the long night, washing pink and orange light over the scene. The Predacons remained at the back, detached from the emotions of the group, but as Optimus began to speak, Predaking drew closer.

Predaking did not know much about the Allspark, but instinctive knowledge gave him a sense of what Optimus was referencing. In order for life to be born naturally from the planet… Optimus needed to sacrifice himself? That seemed to be the summary, for everyone there reacted with protest and sadness. Optimus’ final words left the Autobots in chills, and a waft of that emotion reached Predaking’s spark. The Prime then blasted off and twisted, disappearing into the Well. After a period of silence, a rush of colours exploded from the hole and filled the sky. Iridescent lights separated and raced in all directions, some exploring the far horizon while others danced high above. Predaking’s spark hopped in his chest, and his jaw dropped when he realized what these lights were. 

Some twinkling sparks spun down to them, buzzing and curious. A few passed by him, trails of warmth brushing his metal. Predaking dropped into a trance, lost in new thoughts. This was life: so beautiful but delicate. Inside his body was the same fragile light that everyone else possessed. Memories rushed at him, all the darkness of his life: hunting and hating others, the loss of the clones, his slaughter of the Vehicons… In death, there was no longer a way to tell good from evil, for now all sparks were simply harmless and innocent. Was this what they all were meant to be? Predisposed to goodness, until circumstances in life temporarily corrupted them? 

There was no way to tell what size or species a spark's body had been. It was a humbling moment, and Predaking wondered if Skylynx and Darksteel were having the same realizations as him. Yet when he turned from the storm of colours, they were no longer there. He jolted and gazed at the sky, but he could see no bodies through the lights and clouds. 

Their destination was obvious. Predaking transformed and concentrated on Starscream’s location, only to learn of its shocking proximity. For some reason, Starscream had decided to come this way. Was he aware that the Predacons had already come here? Was he seeking aid in the belief that the Predacons were after him? Skylynx had made a truthful point that Starscream did not know Predaking had let him go.

Time was limited. Predaking opened his great wings, which would carry him ahead far faster than the other two could fly. He could either catch them in the sky or beat them to Starscream. If he fought his brethren, it would remind them of their place and prevent them from acting out again. Forgiveness could come later as they started bonding and forgetting about Starscream. Alternatively, Predaking could reach Starscream to warn him and explain he was not vengeful about his eye—that was assuming, however, that he could get in a few words before Starscream took off at the sight of him.

Choice 1: Catch up to Skylynx and Darksteel........... Go to Section 24 p.1  
Choice 2: Race them to Starscream..................... Go to Section 29 p.1


	10. Section 10 p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows Predaking's mauling of Starscream. He allows Skylynx and Darksteel to kill him, but then things don't go according to plan... This is Maul Recovery⁻ ( the MRE⁻ path).

You chose to let Skylynx and Darksteel kill Starscream

Predaking pinched Starscream’s legs in his mouth, using the grip to swing him at Skylynx and Darksteel. With a wet splat, Starscream hit the ground between them and went still. Only soft wheezes emanated from him as the two Predacons loomed over him. Starscream had missed the chance to run, simply because he was too weak to even stand. All he did was mewl when Darksteel prodded him.

Predaking furrowed his brows when they failed to immediately pounce on him. He had expected that they would be impatient after watching him, but they hesitated, sniffing and staring at the blood. The joy had been sapped when Starscream did not struggle and fight back; now he was just a limp body, exhausted and far too easy to kill. The hate that had filled their eyes faded when they could not see the energetic antagonist anymore.

Skylynx slowly gathered Starscream’s neck between his teeth. Darksteel did not even fight him for Starscream, but patted the energon absentmindedly and watched. Predaking’s hackles raised as Skylynx lifted Starscream, mouth pressing but not snapping shut like jagged scissors. Skylynx bent red claws around Starscream, steadying his trembling body upright on his knees. 

“Skylynx…” Starscream reached back and feebly stroked Skylynx’s beak, hand twitching in fear of provoking him. The movement was as gentle as his whisper. “I will do anything for you. Anything you want, if you spare my life…”

Skylynx blinked, but Predaking snarled. He made a move forward, but Darksteel accidentally blocked Predaking’s path and transformed.

“Wait, this sounds good,” Darksteel grinned. Skylynx released his jaw and looked down over his captive as Darksteel added, “I want to see where this goes.”

Skylynx transformed and readjusted his grip. He set his leg into the pool of energon, kneeling and dragging Starscream closer. However, Starscream was not going anywhere, and he slumped in his grasp.

“Anything?” Skylynx let a smirk tilt on his face.

Starscream’s eyes opened wide with desperate hope. The Predacons cracked smiles as he sobbed out his pleas.

“Let me live an-and I will make it up to y-you,” he choked. “Please, I-I can be useful. Whatever you n-need… I can s-serve you…”

“Heheheh…” Darksteel dropped his face in front of Starscream’s. “Well, I think I am in need of a little entertainment. I wonder what we can make you do?”

Too scared to be creative, Starscream remained silent. Fortunately for him, Skylynx carried on the thought. “Hmm. I personally like this begging. I’d like to see more of it, him prostrating himself before us.”

“Heh heh, yeah,” Darksteel snickered. “I would like to be his boss, see how he likes being shocked by that rod. I’d make him bow down and degrade himself, maybe then I would leave him alone. Then again, I also like the idea of having a little minion.”

No matter what they said, the fact they were considering the idea made Starscream sigh in relief. 

“I am sure he would feel so grateful…” Skylynx tickled Starscream’s throat with a claw. “...he would stay for a while until we felt satisfied. We could let him go if he behaved. But if he decided, for some reason, to run…”

“Heh—we could revoke living privileges!” 

Predaking slowly swung his tail from side to side. He was heavily tempted to see all these things for himself, and that stopped him from rushing in and decapitating Starscream. Yet the last part, about letting him go… Perhaps saying this would keep Starscream from fleeing, but Predaking saw no reason why he shouldn’t kill Starscream after their fun was done.

The Predacons leered at him for a few more moments, enjoying his distress.

“Alright, Starscream,” Skylynx said. “It’s a deal.”

After hearing this, Starscream’s eyes shut and he collapsed into the crook of Skylynx’s arm.

Darksteel stammered, “What the—”

Skylynx poked him a few times. “It appears he has fainted. Loss of energon.”

“Ah. I guess we should do something about that?”

Skylynx tapped his chin. “Shockwave can probably mend him. Let us return to him.”

“Shock rod’s there too anyway,” Darksteel giggled.

It irritated Predaking that they had not consulted him, had not even looked in his direction. Yet after everyone scanned the blood, Predaking’s spark picked up in delight. Skylynx scooped up Starscream and took the lead, Predaking for once accepting a place at the back. He looked forward to this arrangement: slowly breaking Starscream’s pride, extending the anguish, until the day the others grew bored of him. Predaking wondered to himself what he should plan for that day. Still thirsting for Starscream's blood, an idea popped into his head: after they let Starscream free, he could secretly hunt him down and kill him in a private location. 

No witnesses, no interruptions.

(continue to section 10 p.2)


	11. Section 10 p.2

Skylynx and Darksteel led Predaking through a strange area of broken loops, whose former purpose Predaking did not know. Transforming, they dropped in front of heavy, locked doors. Skylynx held a dripping Starscream in his arms while Darksteel pounded at one door and hollered, “Hey, let us in!”

Predaking was busy scowling at Starscream until the doors opened and yellow light washed over him. He gawked at the sight of a tube containing a nearly fully developed Predacon. Starscream now forgotten, Predaking pushed ahead and nearly walked into Shockwave. 

The scientist was still battered and dusty, but some fresh weld marks proved that he had been fixing his wounds before they came. There was no greeting, however, as Skylynx thrust out Starscream and held him at a distance like a rank cloth.

“You can mend him, right?” Skylynx asked.

Shockwave turned his head but did not even look concerned or surprised by what he saw. Pivoting, he indicated the other side of the room where there lay spare berths. 

“Set him aside,” he directed.

Skylynx deposited Starscream on one of the berths. Predaking glanced from him to the incubating Predacon, then to Darksteel as he dug through containers.

Knowing what was coming, Shockwave stayed by Predaking.

“Will there be more?” Predaking asked.

From the corner, Darksteel cried, “Aha!” He pumped the energon prod into the air.

Shockwave paused, then turned and wandered by Darksteel. Predaking followed him, spotting a pile of fossils and expecting discussion about them—however, Shockwave stopped at a table strewn with medical equipment to fill a syringe with energon. Seconds passed, but there was still no answer. Shockwave headed to Starscream, jabbed the energon into his arm, collected a welding tool, then began to roughly close his worst cuts. Beside the berth, Skylynx was shaking blood off him with a disgusted expression.

“For what reason are you silent?” Predaking glared. “You do not wish to clone more?”

Shockwave replied, “For what purpose do we require more?”

Predaking’s spark hardened as he realized Shockwave’s true feelings.

“You see us as weapons of war. Does this mean that you held Megatron’s same fear?” Predaking could not stop his voice from gaining an edge. “Did you recommend that the clones be terminated because you feared intelligent beasts?”

Darksteel joined Skylynx, but he stopped twirling the rod. Both stood and stared at Predaking.

Shockwave answered, “Would you despise me if the answer were yes? And if so, why? Do you mourn the clones simply because they were the same species as you?”

“They were meant to be my army, my brethren!” Predaking hissed and stomped closer.

Shockwave ambled back to the medical table, filling the syringe with more energon for Starscream. Though he hid his emotions well, Predaking believed he was afraid. Bristling, Predaking stalked after him and yanked the syringe from his hand, injecting it into himself. Shockwave’s head spikes flared for a moment before he calmed himself.

“I was alone,” Predaking growled. “You do not understand what it was like to be the sole member of a resurrected species, or how it feels to still be endangered. I dream of a world where my people and I can flourish.”

He narrowed his eyes and returned the syringe to Shockwave. The scientist took it and continued his task, acting unfazed as he fueled Starscream and stopped his bleeding. 

“Once Predacons flourished on Cybertron,” Shockwave began. “Are you aware of the history?”

“I am. I read all that I could in the historical archives. The Age of Evolution was the only age in which Predacons thrived, but their days were glorious.”

Skylynx and Darksteel blinked, knowing none of this.

Shockwave answered, “Indeed. For your kind, those days were glorious, but it was not so for others.”

“What do you mean?”

“Surely you know the reason for your species' namesake. Your biological ability, your innermost instincts.”

Starscream peeled open his eyes, but he didn’t seem to know where he was.

Predaking uttered, “What are you implying? Are you frightened of our power? Do you believe that we would dominate your species? Is this why you will not create more?”

Predaking eliminated the space separating them and loomed over Shockwave. Darksteel and Skylynx jolted and pushed themselves between them, and Predaking's eyes flared wide at their audacity.

“What do we need an army for, anyway?” Darksteel blurted. “We’ll have that Predacon there in two solar cycles. Four of us seems plenty enough!”

Darksteel's attempt at nonchalance couldn't quite hide his concern. Shockwave, realizing he had support, suddenly found the strength to be firm.

“I intend to relocate after I have finished my packing. You may take this Predacon once it is developed, but it will be the last.”

Predaking bared his teeth. If he let Shockwave get away, there would be no more Predacons. A race of four could easily be wiped out, dooming their kind to face extinction and fade into obscurity yet again. He held a grudge against Shockwave as a Decepticon, but he did not want to hurt him since he was his creator. Still, he thought he could pressure Shockwave into doing his bidding. He just needed to do it in such a way that won over Skylynx and Darksteel. If all else failed, he could use brute force—whatever was necessary to save his kind. 

Choice 1: Force him to clone more Predacons................. Go to Section 33  
Choice 2: Accept his decision to stop cloning Predacons... Go to Section 45


	12. Section 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted what happens if you wait too long before giving Starscream to Skylynx and Darksteel. Now what happens if they get their claws on him sooner?

You chose to let Skylynx and Darksteel attack Starscream

Predaking grabbed Starscream and hurled him in Skylynx and Darksteel’s direction. Skidding, Starscream tried to land on his feet and run, but he tripped and crashed into Darksteel. The beak was on him in a second, and Starscream writhed and fought like a rabid creature: since he had just felt the open air of freedom, he realized that this was his only chance to make an escape. However, there was little time to hope before Skylynx slammed him to the ground and both Predacons fell upon him.

Predaking growled in approval as Starscream rapidly broke, their claws crisscrossing his torso and jaws shutting on his thrashing limbs.

“Please!” Starscream sobbed. “Surely nothing I ever did—”

He lost the ability to plead as they ravaged his body. His screams echoed from the tower, but there was no one to hear them. Skylynx tore into his wing for a grip, then raised Starscream to smash him into the ground over and over again. Each bang against the metal floor drove a cry from Starscream, until an impatient Darksteel snatched Starscream’s arm to rip him away for himself. Predaking saw what was about to happen before it did: Darksteel yanked too hard, and after a snap, he stumbled back with Starscream's arm in his mouth. An earsplitting screech tore from Starscream's throat, and Skylynx was so surprised that he dropped Starscream for a moment. 

Starscream seized his chance to roll and sprint past Skylynx. He barely dodged a swipe of his claws before leaping off the edge of Darkmount. He had been so desperate to escape that it took Starscream several seconds of free-falling before he realized he was missing his arm—he could not fly. The Predacons peered over the side as he screamed and flailed in his fatal descent. It was so captivating that the Predacons made no move and would have been content to watch the flier crunch on impact. However, Starscream drifted sideways and slammed into a metal spike. He sank his claws into it and pressed his body against the surface, slowing his fall until he came to a precarious stop.

After Starscream had painted the spike with his blood, there was no more movement from him. He was slumped from utter weakness and pain, hanging helplessly in the open. Predaking had never seen such a tempting target, and he silently dropped from the edge. He swung around in the light of the moons, delighting in each powerful wing flap, the superior strength of his body that let him decide Starscream’s fate. 

As Predaking came nearer, however, he realized how severe Starscream’s wounds were. Energon pumped out of him at such an alarming rate that he would undoubtedly be dead soon. Predaking glided onward and questioned how satisfied he was with Starscream’s suffering. Had these wounds been enough of a lesson, or would the world receive a service if Predaking eliminated him? He could easily kill the defenceless bot here and now, but if he hurried, he could save Starscream’s life by taking him to the Autobots.

His claws twitched, practicing the motions for either option.

Choice 1: Kill Starscream in your claws......... Go to Section 23  
Choice 2: Pick up Starscream and save............. Go to Section 26


	13. Section 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The regular MRE path is weird (Maul Recovery path). I don't think many people would naturally choose it, but just people who really want drama between Predaking and Starscream. You absolutely brutalize Starscream and then realize you did something horrible. Predaking will try to tame the beast inside from now on. He also pities Starscream and wants to make up for going Predacon on him.

You chose to take Starscream to the Autobots (Ratchet)

This was not right; this had not been revenge, but an excuse to satisfy his own savage desires. Carefully, Predaking slid his clawed hands under Starscream, one supporting his body and the other his legs. When Starscream mewled in fear, Predaking felt a twinge of guilt. He was supposed to be a sensible life form, mighty but reasonable. Starscream thought he was merely a monster about to slaughter him, and until now, Predaking had played the part of the monster perfectly. 

Opening his wings, Predaking glanced at Skylynx and Darksteel and saw only frustration ground into their expressions. They stomped and hissed, for neither of them had been allowed to land even a single blow on Starscream. Yet it could not be helped; Predaking cradled Starscream and set off toward the _Nemesis_ , where he assumed the Autobots would be. 

Darksteel and Skylynx followed, but lagged behind as Predaking put speed to his wings. Starscream simply could not die. If he did, it would prove everything Starscream had believed of him: that Predaking was a beast, incapable of controlling his power and primal instincts... It needed to matter that he had stopped himself in time. 

The flight back to the Well of All Sparks was too long; Predaking panicked to feel Starscream growing weaker in his hands. He could not fly any faster than this, although his massive wings had already carried him far ahead of Skylynx and Darksteel. When he at last spotted the black mouth of the Well, Predaking announced his arrival with a screech. From the _Nemesis_ , a group of Autobots stepped out to meet him, and Predaking careened straight for them.

He noticed their alarmed expressions before he transformed and shoved Starscream forward. Impatient with their shock, Predaking nudged the body at them until hands lifted, and that was how Starscream finally slipped into a large green Autobot’s arms.

Predaking wondered why the red Decepticon (Knockout, was it?) was here. He stood near the green Autobot and exclaimed, “By the Allspark! Starscream!”

Knockout pushed his way over and pressed his hand against Starscream's neck. He waited until he found what he was looking for: a sign of life, then he mobilized. 

“Hurry, he’s barely holding on!” Knockout scurried ahead, urging them to follow.

The round green Autobot’s shock wore off and he realized the condition of who he was holding. He tottered after Knockout with the white Autobot that carried blades and another Autobot that was blue and gold. Only two small Autobots remained with Optimus Prime: these seemed to be the serious ones, who knew whom to blame and punish. There was hardness in the Prime’s eyes, which Predaking had seen before in battle.

“Predaking,” Optimus began. “Explain yourself.”

Shame flooded his body.

“My wrath clouded my judgement,” Predaking rumbled. “I intended to enact revenge upon Starscream for his insults and his mistreatment of our kind. Then, when I was on the verge of killing him, I realized how far I had gone…”

“So you and your compatriots pursued him with the intention of inflicting violence as a means of revenge.”

“Yes,” Predaking replied. “But this was all my own doing, and I recognize now that my initial intention was morally wrong. I should not have believed violence to be the appropriate response to his insults against my pride. I reacted out of instinct, but I will learn from this experience. When he wakes, I will reconcile with him… He _will_ wake, will he not?”

The tiny, blue Autobot as well as the black and yellow Autobot glanced back at the _Nemesis_. As they did, Optimus answered, “He will be in the capable hands of two physicians, but his wounds are severe.”

Skylynx and Darksteel had not yet caught up. Predaking pushed them out of his thoughts and sighed into his hand.

“I was not able to control my strength… I considered his vulnerability for a moment, then I lost myself… But I should not have pursued him in the first place, when I could have found peace in his absence...” Predaking looked back to him. “I will come to him once he is stable. I must apologize to him and remedy what has happened.”

His contrition relaxed Optimus, so he had done well in portraying himself as sensible. Behind Predaking’s apologetic expression, however, there was deeper disgust at his own behaviour. Before his attack on Starscream, he had never ripped into a bot nor seen so much spilled blood, yet doing so had not bothered him. Starscream struggling and shrieking in his grasp had felt so satisfying, and how could Predaking forget the worst desire that had tempted him? Yes, he realized that in his heedless rage, Starscream’s blood had smelt delicious. The reason he wanted to bite and open him was because the Predacon had wanted to devour him. As much as he hated Starscream, Predaking had come close to feasting upon another sentient bot—how could Predaking then deny that there was an animalistic side of him, mindless and dangerous? It shattered his self-image of being a noble beast, and he desperately wanted to change himself.

Skylynx and Darksteel came into sight as Predaking considered how to proceed with Starscream when he woke.

Choice 1: Wait to speak with Starscream......... Go to Section 39  
Choice 2: Look for a gift for Starscream.............. Go to Section 25 p.1


	14. Section 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the D⁻ path (Dark⁻ path)! This marks when you did your dark deed but hid the evidence so that others wouldn't be afraid of Predacons. Predaking does not regret his actions, but he cares about appearing civilized in this path.

You chose to hide Starscream's body

Predaking shook his head to clear it of the predatory thoughts. He was now a murderer, but he would not be controlled by mindless animal instincts. This was a new age for Predacons, and he needed to act as a reasonable ambassador to unite the races. 

_Starscream had to die_ , he told himself. _He was a danger, and this was the only way to guarantee everyone’s safety. This is for the best. The Autobots may not agree with this method, but they will secretly be relieved to be rid of him_.

Still, it was not a pretty sight he wanted the Autobots to see. They didn’t need to fear the Predacons because of this. 

Predaking had seen the smelting pit behind the throne when he had flown in and knew it would be the fastest way to be rid of Starscream’s body. Opening his wings, Predaking seized him and glided around the tower until he spied the orange glow of the pit. He landed at the edge overlooking the drop, then held out the limp body and released it. 

Darksteel and Skylynx swooped down and were present to watch Starscream break through the bubbling orange surface. Predaking lifted off before they could land, returning to the throne to gather up the scattered pieces of Starscream. The other two Predacons touched nothing, but followed him back to the smelting pit when he dropped the last bits in. Predaking watched the pieces bounce and burn on the surface, returned to the throne for the next round, but only found flakes of Starscream left in the pools of blood.

Skylynx and Darksteel took their chance to transform and speak as he gazed at the scene.

“I did not expect that,” Skylynx said. 

“Mm,” Darksteel concurred.

Predaking transformed and grimaced when Starscream’s blood jammed into all the cracks inside him, but passionately scowled back. “Do you have any complaints?”

“Not particularly,” Darksteel grumbled. 

Skylynx paused, shrugged, then replied, “Good riddance, I suppose.”

Predaking squinted and they averted their eyes. It seemed that the blood and the screaming had spooked them instead of tantalizing their Predacon instincts... Since Predaking had denied them the opportunity to take part, they were now incapable of understanding why he had made all these choices. 

He clapped his hands to shake off some energon, but also to demonstrate how composed and satisfied he was with the quick cleanup. 

"Indeed. It was for the best." Predaking allowed one more pause to settle, daring them to argue. They didn't.

“So what do we do now?” Darksteel asked.

Predaking tilted his head in consideration. None of them were compelled to follow any Decepticons now, and their business with Starscream was done. They could enjoy life and go where they pleased. While Predaking disliked the Autobots for exterminating the Predacon clones on Earth, he wanted Predacons to have a future in the new society. That would entail working with these Autobots to rebuild Cybertron, but that did not have to mean now. He and his brethren could take some time to relax, exploring Cybertron and enjoying each other’s company. There were countless regions to discover under the light of the sun and the moons, and the idea of such peace and comradery warmed his spark. Predaking then remembered that Shockwave was alive, and Skylynx and Darksteel knew where he resided. If Predaking chose to return to him, perhaps he could convince him to clone more Predacons...

Choice 1: Live with the Autobots..............Go to Section 19  
Choice 2: Live alone in the wilderness..... Go to Section 37  
Choice 3: Live with Shockwave.................Go to Section 27


	15. Section 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is N path (neutral path)

You chose to live with the Autobots.

Predaking felt proud of his self-control in the matter of Starscream—but if that Decepticon was going to bother anyone, it would surely be the Autobots. The Predacons ought to stick around them for that reason, and perhaps more importantly, to strengthen the bond between their races. The new people of Cybertron should look at Predacons with awe and respect, not hatred and fear. With their physical strength, Predaking imagined the three of them would be a welcome help in the construction effort. 

He was already on a roll in making strong choices and controlling his anger over past wrongs. Predaking proclaimed, “We will go to the Autobots and aid them in the reconstruction of Cybertron.”

“That will be strange,” Skylynx admitted. “Although I suppose they will accept us now…”

“Except for that big one you scrapped,” snickered Darksteel.

“True.” Skylynx shrugged.

Everyone scanned Starscream’s blood before leaving. Since Predaking could no longer remember the white Autobot's energon, he worried that he might forget Starscream’s in the near future. When Predaking transformed, some of the blood slipped into the seams in his armour, but he curled his hand over the remainder with the intention of placing it into a container later. 

While the night was waning, the Predacons took off and headed back to the Well of All Sparks. There was no sign of Starscream, but they could sense that he was nearby. 

_Do not be foolish, Starscream_ , Predaking thought. 

The Autobots were not outside the warship when they arrived. Predaking let out a piercing shriek to announce their arrival, then they landed and approached the ship. There was no delay; a party of Autobots exited the warship, and Predaking noted that the red Decepticon—Knockout—was among them. As the Predacons had aided them in the battle against Unicron's forces, they did not appear apprehensive, but curious about their return.

Predaking made eye contact with the Prime he had once fought and thought how strange it was to be offering himself as an ally despite their turbulent past. And that “big” Autobot Darksteel had mentioned was likely the same Autobot whose hand Predaking had crushed—he was missing from the scene, after all. That would probably come back to bite all three Predacons later, but Predaking had known their relationship had rough edges to smooth over.

“Predaking,” Optimus greeted him. “For what reason have you returned to us?”

As a sort of Predacon ambassador, Predaking made sure he sounded as regal as possible: "We wish to put aside our past differences and disputes in looking forward to the future of Cybertron. We Predacons will aid you in the reconstruction of this planet so that our kind may flourish alongside yours in the new society.”

“We welcome all who choose the path of peace,” Optimus responded. “However, there is one question I must ask. We observed you three travelling in the same direction as Starscream. Some time has passed before your return to us. Tell me, what has become of him?”

Predaking was surprised, but he recovered quickly and answered honestly. “We caught him at the throne of the tower. I threatened him severely so that he would not consider troubling you again; that is, if he cares enough to preserve his life.”

Since transforming back to bot form, Predaking had kept some of the precious energon balanced in his palm. He had lost some, but retained enough of it. Now, Predaking uncurled his fingers to show them. “I gathered just enough for tracking purposes. With this in our possession, we will be able to find Starscream at any given time.”

Optimus’ gaze softened. “I am pleased that you did not do him serious harm. However, since you are able to track Starscream at this very moment, would it not be best to capture him and bring him to us—before he has the opportunity to cause damage to others and endanger his own life.”

Predaking paused and considered this. On one hand, the mission would be a great start to improving relations between Predacons and Autobots, and it would be no problem hunting down Starscream and carrying him back for imprisonment. However, the moment Optimus had proposed this, Skylynx and Darksteel scowled. They certainly wanted Starscream to mess up so that they could pound him into scrap metal. 

But Predaking had let Starscream go for another reason. Instead of beating him, he had allowed Starscream the chance to live freely and stay out of trouble. He had scared him terribly to lessen the likelihood that they would have to hurt him. If he brought Starscream to the Autobots, he would be locked up for who knew how long, seething with vengeful thoughts. 

“What would you do with him once he was in your custody?” Predaking inquired.

Optimus replied, “He would face justice for his war crimes and remain imprisoned for the safety of others.”

“Indefinitely?”

“I will advise that all future prisoners be enrolled in a rehabilitation program, so that they may be readmitted to society at a later time. However, such a program has not been established yet.”

Predaking could not imagine how they could imprison Starscream and teach him to change. Perhaps the Autobots knew better and he should trust them, renouncing his deal with Starscream to place him into this rehabilitation program. Yet he had already threatened Starscream, and this was the Decepticon's chance to do good on his own terms. Predaking's decision all came down to how likely he thought Starscream was to change, and whether Starscream should have freedom despite the possible risk to others.

Choice 1: Arrest Starscream........... Go to Section 22  
Choice 2: Give Starscream a chance...... Go to Section 36


	16. Section 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to OA path (one attack path). You gave Starscream a real punishment, but you ended it when you thought he had had enough. Things aren't the worst between you since you spared his life.

You chose to let Starscream go after his punishment

Since Predaking had not targeted his vitals, Starscream would not perish, but would heal on his own in whatever hole he made his home. Predaking transformed and plucked Starscream off the ground by his neck. He set Starscream onto shaky feet, but the moment he let go, Starscream collapsed onto his knees. His wings drooped as he craned his neck to gaze at Predaking plaintively.

Baring his teeth, Predaking snapped, “You are pathetic. Stand.”

He quaked, but remained rooted to the floor. 

“Get up,” Predaking snarled. “I am letting you go.”

Starscream wobbled, then cringed as he stood, expecting to be hit at any moment.

“I have decided that this punishment is sufficient,” Predaking told him grimly. “But you would do well to consider this as a warning. With your spilt blood, we will be able to track you. If you cause us or anyone else any more trouble, you can expect worse than this. Next time—and with you, I do expect a next time—”

Starscream gulped, but Predaking was mostly saying this so Skylynx and Darksteel would not feel frustrated that they didn’t get to claw him today.

“—Skylynx and Darksteel will have full freedom to do to you as they please. You already know that each of them will be less considerate than myself; now consider the might of two Predacons, tearing into you at once.”

Starscream nodded weakly, too scared to speak. He backed away to the edge, afraid to turn his back in case the Predacons changed their minds and attacked him. Then, he leapt and blasted off, his wings flinging one last splatter of energon onto Darkmount. Seconds after his departure, Skylynx and Darksteel transformed and whirled on Predaking.

“What?” Darksteel cried. “You didn’t even let us lay a claw on him!”

“We must consider our superior strength.” Predaking glared after Starscream’s shrinking form. “Had we continued, we may have gone too far. But he has paid for his crimes against us, and you bore witness to it. ”

Darksteel said, “I did like hearing him squeal, but I wanted to take part. Just a bite at least, or a little piece of him to keep as a souvenir.”

Skylynx relaxed. “Considering that this is Starscream, I am sure we will get our chance in but a few days. Won’t we, Predaking?”

“Heh heh, and we’ll get to kill him!” Darksteel grinned at him.

Predaking growled, “That depends on the severity of his deed. I spoke harshly to frighten him; do not take this as an excuse to terminate him. You may only do so with my permission, do you understand?”

They did not push further after Predaking had previously dominated them in battle. It was simple Predacon hierarchy that even Predaking had not yet questioned nor recognized as primitive. He was their alpha, and in the face of his anger, they decided not to argue.

“Very well,” Skylynx sighed.

Predaking looked back, but Starscream was beyond sight now. 

“Let us scan his energon,” Predaking suggested.

“And then what?” Darksteel asked.

Predaking paused and considered the answer, but Skylynx chimed in, “If we lived with those Autobots, I am sure we would soon see Starscream again.”

Darksteel chuckled, “Heheheh, a glutton for punishment!”

The choice of where they would go, however, was ultimately up to their king. 

Choice 1: Live with the Autobots........................... Go to Section 21  
Choice 2: Explore Cybertron with the Predacons......... Go to Section 35  
Choice 3: Live with Shockwave.................................. Go to Section 38


	17. Section 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predaking reconsidered, and then reconsidered AGAIN!

You chose to hunt down Starscream after he scratched your eye

Predaking’s hand flew from his eye and gashed the throne. Medical attention could wait; Starscream needed to pay for this wound and for all he had done to the Predacons. 

“I was a fool to have pitied him!” he boomed. “He will suffer greatly for this! After him, my brethren!”

Skylynx and Darksteel were already scanning the energon before Predaking had finished speaking, and they screeched and launched into pursuit before he himself had transformed. Once Predaking also had Starscream’s trail, he thundered after them, leapt, and changed into a spitting monster. Fire burned in his chest and smoke slipped out between his gnashing teeth. His bot eye stung inside him, but the pain only fuelled his bloodlust, for when he finally got his hands on Starscream, the moment would be all the more gratifying. 

Certainly, Starscream was faster than the Predacons, but he could not flee forever. He could not rest in peace, whereas the Predacons could take turns exhausting and chasing him. Soon, however, they noted that Starscream had stopped on the path back to the _Nemesis_ just before reaching the Autobots. Desperate as Starscream was, it seemed he wanted to check if he was being pursued before moving any closer. Since everyone noticed his sudden standstill, Predaking landed the hunting party on a metal hill for instructions.

“I will fly ahead of his destination,” Predaking hissed. Fresh blood oozed from his eye. “You two will drive him toward me.”

Predaking rose high into the sky and hid himself among the clouds, gliding silently until he ghosted past Starscream’s location. He imagined the weaselly bot scurrying in the ruins below and peering up at the sky. Predaking could not wait to shatter his sense of safety twice: when his brethren jumped upon him, and when Starscream fled right into Predaking’s waiting jaws. 

He floated in slow circles, waiting to sense Starscream’s rapid approach. When Skylynx and Darksteel flushed him out, he felt the jump in his location and heard the distant Predacon shrieks. However, the jet snapped sideways, changing course altogether. 

_Did he suspect our plan?_

Predaking jolted and sped after him, regrouping with the others on the way. They began to expect the long game of tiring out Starscream, but then they felt him stop again as dawn arrived. The ruins Predaking saw in this area were unfamiliar, but he noticed Skylynx and Darksteel perk up in recognition. They took the lead and skimmed over strange, decaying loops of metal before they heard Starscream's yells ringing up from below.

“Shockwave!” he cried. “I did not intentionally abandon you! I swear!”

Starscream was still oblivious of their proximity, pounding and clawing at a sealed door. Skylynx and Darksteel gained altitude to sneak around him, so Predaking dropped and screeched to grab his attention. With a yelp, Starscream slammed his back against the door and stared fearfully at Predaking’s approaching form. Above, Skylynx and Darksteel flashed by undetected.

“Talk sense into your creations!" Starscream hollered. "They're trying to terminate me!”

Predaking landed with a mighty crash and prowled closer. Now, he noticed the sizzling burn marks of Starscream’s missiles upon the door. Starscream had been unable to break inside to Shockwave, and without his missiles, he was rendered quite defenceless against the Predacons. There was no answer from within as Predaking neared Starscream and Darksteel crawled over the roof of the building.

Starscream heard Darksteel's heavy footsteps. He snapped his head up, left, right—then sprinted right and began to transform. At that moment, Skylynx pounced from the shadows and hooked his wing. Even Predaking’s eyes widened at the lucky snag, but Starscream fought erratically and was slipping free. The same fingers that had torn Predaking’s face struck at Skylynx’s, and Starscream ripped his wing free despite the pain. Predaking bounded forward, but Darksteel had already hurled himself off the roof and crushed Starscream as the Seeker transformed.

They had him, and that was when the real screaming began. Starscream reflexively reverted to his protoform and flailed as two beaks descended on his small body. Claws churned and sliced open metal before Predaking reached his brethren and shoved them aside. His eagerness made him rough, shouldering them so hard that they stumbled to either side of Starscream, exposing a puddle of blood and a squirming grey form within it. Vengeful teeth shot down to seize Starscream, only to snap on empty air. The clang sent vibrations up Predaking's face, and his eyes expanded in surprise before fire filled his vision. 

The Predacon recoiled with a roar and shut his eyes, for even they were sensitive to heat. In the second of freedom he won, Starscream had rolled and transformed, ignoring injuries and agony to flee for his life. Through the blast, Predaking heard Starscream wail from the pain, before he zipped into the sky and vanished again.

Predaking transformed to rally them. “This is our chance! He is too wounded to fly far!”

Starscream had slowed significantly, and the Predacons were gaining on him, yet when they drew nearer, they did not catch sight of him, but the tower of Darkmount instead. The Predacons soared around it until they found an entrance: a closed door that would be easy to tear down. Skylynx and Darksteel struck it, scratching and shoving while Predaking waited behind them. His tail swished side to side as he wondered why Starscream had returned here.

 _I sense that he is inside_ , he thought. _Did he hope he could lose us in the levels and halls?_

The tactic was sound, for the Predacons could sense his general direction, but the effort it would take to pinpoint him would give Starscream the time to rest.

_I will rip through every floor and wall in my way until I reach him!_

The door collapsed and his brethren charged headlong into the dimly lit halls. Predaking lurched forward but held himself back for a moment.

_Starscream may sneak out of an exit while we run about inside. If I wait, I may catch him leaving. But if my brethren catch him themselves, they will slaughter him, and I will forever miss the chance to do it myself..._

Choice 1: Wait outside.......... Go to Section 28  
Choice 2: Go inside............... Go to Section 30


	18. Section 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular dark path.

You chose to abandon Starscream's body

Starscream lay crumpled and bloody on the ground before them. Predaking struggled to pull back, but he succeeded in fighting off the urge to devour Starscream. This deed had made him a murderer, but he would not travel down this animalistic path. Tossing his chin high, Predaking sauntered away and allowed the other Predacons to crowd the body.

Skylynx and Darksteel were quiet now without the itch to tear into Starscream. From the corner of his eye, Predaking watched them prod Starscream with stunned claws and receive no reaction. Starscream’s eyes were nearly closed, but open enough to reveal two slits of darkness. After Darksteel picked up an arm and let it fall limply, he and Skylynx shambled back and stared at Predaking with unease. His burning gaze narrowed, refusing to regret how far he had gone and daring them to protest his actions. When they dropped their heads, Predaking flared open his wings and dove into the brightening sky. 

At some point, some other bot would desecrate the body, but Predaking did not think Starscream deserved any sort of respectful burial. If anyone ever had doubts about his death or who killed him, Predaking would gladly point the way to this location and let them have their fun. But with his death, Predaking felt a weight lift off him, as though Starscream had been a physical representation of his connections to the Decepticons. Never had Predaking felt so free of his past, and now he was fully aware that he was the master of his own fate.

He considered the question of where they would live next. While he had no reason to like the Autobots, helping them rebuild Cybertron would guarantee a good standing for Predaconkind in the new society. Yet they did not need to do this immediately; instead, they could simply explore the planet and enjoy each other's company. The idea of peace, journeys, and discoveries piqued Predaking's interest, but so did the prospect of returning to Shockwave and demanding the creation of more Predacon brethren...

Choice 1: Live with the Autobots..... Go to Section 40  
Choice 2: Explore Cybertron............ Go to Section 44  
Choice 3: Live with Shockwave....... Go to Section 34


	19. Section 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral path

You chose to live in the wilderness with Skylynx and Darksteel

“Let us take some time away from everyone else,” Predaking decided. “The future belongs to us now, and there is an entire world to discover.”

“No responsibilities... I like the sound of that,” Skylynx said. “But what if Starscream gets into trouble during our absence?”

“We will check on him periodically.” Predaking nodded at the energon in his hand. The other two scanned it before Predaking did as well. He supposed if he needed more, he could scratch Starscream again. 

After this was done, all three Predacons set off into the fading night and uncharted lands. The further they flew, the less Predaking felt concerned about Starscream. He had been easy to deal with, so surely the lone Seeker could not trouble the Autobots. The Predacons tirelessly soared through dawn and the heat of the next day, their heads dipped and their eyes wide with wonder. Every barren landscape captivated them: each hill, valley, demolished city, and lake overflowing with fresh energon. There was so much to see that they stopped for nothing, simply expanding their surface knowledge.

Only at sunset did Predaking submit to his fatigue. Excitement had sustained him thus far and he hated to admit weakness, but he was severely energon deficient. The Predacons landed to rest, and he crawled to a stream of energon and tried to drink without displaying his urgency. Although the energon was gritty with ash, its flavour off-putting, and its consistency watery, energon was energon and Predaking needed to keep up his strength.

Back in the clearing, Skylynx and Darksteel had already collapsed over each other, limbs sprawled out and wings bent over each other's bodies. The sight of two Predacons together like this shot warmth into Predaking’s spark, stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He had felt a similar twinge once when he had seen his army incubating in their tubes—but now, Predaking crept closer to the living Predacons as they shuffled into comfortable positions. 

His footfalls were gentle and slow, approaching them cautiously as though afraid reality would not truly grant him this. Skylynx and Darksteel continued to exist, but until he touched them, Predaking’s spark trembled for fear that they would reject him or disappear altogether. He took them both under his wing in one fluid movement, resting alongside them and swiping his tail around to encircle them. He waited apprehensively, eyes wide open when Skylynx and Darksteel stirred to adjust their positions... then, with neither question nor complaint, they settled. Predaking’s chin dropped onto Skylynx's side as though they had never fought the previous night.

Sinking into their warmth, Predaking had never felt so whole. No words needed to be said, for nothing felt more natural and right than this.

*****  
Nausea and internal cramping woke Predaking. When he began to toss and growl, he broke from the group and flattened himself out on his belly. Silently, he cursed the energon until he regurgitated it back into the stream, claws piercing the ground. This was not the first time this had happened: he had been unable to hold down any energon since he had arrived on Cybertron; it always felt greasy and heavy in his gut. Predaking decided that today he would find a cleaner source on their flight, though there was no need to report his deficiency or delay their adventure.

Skylynx and Darksteel had transformed while they had waited for him to return. 

“Starscream isn’t far from here,” Darksteel said. “Think he’s following us?”

Predaking sensed the jet's proximity before transforming.

“Unlikely,” he answered. 

Starscream was not close enough to spy on them, and it would be strange for him to be keeping an eye on them instead of the other way around. The Predacons turned northeast and made out an expanse of chunky black shapes on the horizon. 

“He is among those hills,” Skylynx reported.

Darksteel grinned eagerly. “What would he be doing in the middle of nowhere, if not something bad?” 

“Mm.” Predaking narrowed his eyes. “Let us see for ourselves what Starscream is doing.”

When the Predacons neared Starscream’s location, they learned that what they had taken to be hills were not hills at all. The chunks revealed themselves to be the bases and fallen levels of incredibly tall buildings, warped and burnt black, brown, and orange by heat. The landscape below them became the massive corpse of a city, and its charred bones stretched beyond what the eye could see.

They landed and were instantly dwarfed by the buildings’ bases. Starscream’s presence occupied their senses, but there was no sign of him yet. The Predacons changed form and proceeded onward while peering into the perforated structures. Predaking considered calling out, but before he did, he felt his energon processor tense up in protest. He shot a hand to his mouth and the other to his gut, fighting back the sudden urge to vomit again. He would not do so, not here and now while Skylynx and Darksteel stared at him in surprise—and _especially_ not when Starscream might hear him and learn his weakness.

Predaking glanced up when the feeling passed, only to notice two tiny red dots peering down at them from the second floor of a blasted building.

“Starscream,” Predaking called, steadying his voice.

The Seeker's silhouette retreated.

“So you have come,” Starscream muttered. “Are you truly so unreasonable? I only do what I must to survive.”

Predaking stomped over a pile of scrap, wires, and pipes. “What are you referring to?”

There was a brief pause, and the eyes blinked in consideration.

“Why are you here?” Starscream restarted.

“Merely to see where you have gone, and whether you are staying out of trouble.”

“Hmm,” Starscream drawled. “Well, as you can see, I am here.”

“And why have you chosen this place?” Predaking asked.

“What use is that information to you?”

“You will inform us if there is something you seek here.”

“Such as a weapon?” Starscream scoffed, then spat, “No. There is nothing here. Such a dead place will suit me well as a refuge until the Autobots pave over it and rebrand it as their own.”

Darksteel whispered, “I think he’s hiding something.”

Predaking could not agree more. He commanded, “Tell me the name of this place.”

“The name is meaningless to you, Predacon. You couldn’t even tell the difference between Kaon and Iacon.”

Predaking had done enough reading in his boredom and recognized the names _Kaon_ and _Iacon_ , although he barely knew anything about them. Nevertheless, he would not fall for Starscream’s distractions merely to prove that he was not as ignorant as Starscream thought.

“Do not push me, Starscream.”

“Praxus,” Starscream gasped out too quickly for his liking. 

“Why have you chosen this city?”

“Interesting that you know what a city is,” Starscream hummed.

“Answer my question.”

“There is no reason I am here,” Starscream growled. “I see through you beasts. You are merely looking for an excuse to attack me.”

His arrogance made Predaking bristle. How had Starscream gone from mewling and pitiful a day ago to acting as though he had forgotten the whole ordeal? As though they couldn’t hunt him to exhaustion and tear him to pieces?

Skylynx reminded Predaking, “He acted like he had done something when we encountered him. He thought we were coming to punish him.”

Starscream could not hear them from his position. Predaking hissed, “But what could he have already done?” 

Skylynx replied, “We could ask the Autobots. I am sure he did something to them just yesterday."

“What are you whispering about?” Starscream's voice cracked nervously as he called.

Predaking demanded, “What did you mean before, when you said that 'you only do what you must to survive'?”

Starscream stared, then he leaned out of the hole to show his features in the earning morning light.

“I know that you are ill,” he addressed Predaking. “And I know what causes your illness. In gratitude for sparing me before, I can help you. All I ask in return is leniency when you judge what I have done.”

“And what did you do?” Darksteel barked.

After a long pause, Starscream replied, “Nothing worthy of termination...You will find out eventually, I am sure, but I would prefer not to go into details at this moment, as you are already having a fit. And so I offer you this deal: I will remedy your ailment, and you will forgive my most recent deed...”

Starscream tapped his fingers on the ledge of the hole. 

"Does that appeal to you, _Predaking_?"

Choice 1: Make a deal with Starscream.................................... Go to Section 42  
Choice 2: Use force to make Starscream speak and help you....... Go to Section 46


	20. Section 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D⁻ path  
> Similarities to Section 40

You chose to live with the Autobots

“It is time to become allies of the Autobots,” Predaking exhaled. “As they are the ones rebuilding this world, we must make ourselves useful so that there is a place for Predacons in the new society.”

“I am not particularly bothered,” said Skylynx. “But since we wounded one of their own yesterday, they will harbour some resentment for a time.”

Darksteel nodded vigorously. Predaking scowled and continued, “Believe me when I say that I have a much stronger grievance against them than they have against us. The Autobots extinguished the sparks of my Predacon squadron on Earth before they had ever exited their tubes.”

When Skylynx and Darksteel perked up in surprise, Predaking narrowed his eyes.

“I should have known that no one informed you. The Decepticons orchestrated the event so that the Autobots would do the deed for them. They feared our kind; every last one of them wished to drive us back into extinction. That is why there is no one we can trust but ourselves: Predaconkind. However…”

The black and yellow Autobot's words about the two species coexisting on Cybertron lingered in Predaking's mind.

“If we want to survive, we will adapt to their ways. We Predacons will live among their kind and gain their respect, for as long as we are vilified and feared, no amount of cloning will preserve our race.”

_But there will be more clones in the future. I will make sure of it._

Darksteel shrugged. “I don’t know. Looking around at all those buildings and things, it doesn’t feel like it’s for us. I don’t think we’ll fit in, and I’d rather live in my true form anyway, doing as I please!”

He mimed clawing at his bot form with a grimace. 

“We will still have our freedom,” Predaking insisted. “I will never let them take that from us. Yet if we dissociate ourselves, we will become animals in our sparks and in their minds. We have these two forms because we are not simple beasts; we will find our place.”

Skylynx and Darksteel had not read about ancestors' past, but Predaking knew that the original Predacons had lived their days as apex predators, doing little more than battle and hunt. That was still an attractive fantasy, but such a life would grow tiresome. He loved to speak in this bot form, to puff his chest and stride among the smaller bipeds with an air of noble strength. A beast would have devoured Starscream and left the mess, but Predaking had proudly done the opposite.

Predaking took the lead as the Predacons departed. The sun's rays crept into the sky before they reached the _Nemesis_. After screeching to announce their arrival, Predaking met the Autobots that stepped out of the fallen ship. The wind had whipped Starscream’s blood off Predaking by now, and he summarized his act with confidence to the Prime.

“Starscream has been terminated.” Predaking relished the crisp finality of the description. “He will trouble you no more.”

He had expected to see relief; instead, all eyes expanded in shock, especially those of the red Decepticon named Knockout.

“Come again?” Knockout gasped.

Predaking frowned. He had tried to characterize Starscream’s death as swift and calculated so that the Autobots would not imagine the truth. Nonetheless, the act of killing seemed to shock them, although Predaking could not fathom why. Had Starscream not been their enemy? Were the Autobots not the killers of Predaking's own brethren?

Optimus furrowed his brows and deepened his tone. “Predaking, what compelled you to do this?”

“We retaliated with vengeance for the way he mistreated us,” Predaking answered. “Although I assume he has done worse to you all, so you may consider our actions to be revenge on your behalf as well.”

“Starscream is offline?” Knockout yelped.

“Indeed,” Predaking responded. 

As he glared at the shiny red bot, Predaking wondered why the Decepticon was here with the Autobots. Had he been an Autobot spy among them all that time? Predaking promptly dismissed Knockout from his mind once he decided he was no threat and just an insignificant, whining voice.

“I disposed of his body in the smelting pit of the tower,” Predaking elaborated. “We had found him strutting before the throne with delusions of grandeur.” 

Knockout pressed a hand over his face and stepped back, and all the Autobots—from the round green one to the smallest, blue one—looked horrified by Predaking’s report. He supposed they found him more callous with every new detail he added.

“Predaking, this is not the way of the Autobots,” Optimus warned. “Those who seek revenge to alleviate the pain in their sparks will never be satisfied. If you believe that this is justice, then you tread a dark path. Your consideration of others weakens when you see violence as the appropriate response to any slight against you. We Autobots know better than to let our emotions control us; the strongest show mercy and attempt to heal their enemies despite all they have done.”

Predaking’s spark jumped. He had felt pride in how he had controlled his emotions, yet Optimus and all these Autobots stared at him like he was an unpredictable monster. 

“The termination of Starscream will not send me down this path,” Predaking asserted, recovering. “It is over, and all I wish to do is collaborate with the Autobot faction now. If my actions were extreme, then I apologize for them.”

In his spark he regretted nothing, nor did he understand their ways, but Predaking enjoyed how the tension softened after these words.

Predaking continued, “We are here to offer our services to you in the reconstruction effort.”

“I will not reject your offer, yet I require your assurance that you will not repeat what you have done tonight,” Optimus responded. “You are not an enforcer of justice. You will not pose a threat to my Autobots or to future Cybertronians.”

“I give you my word,” Predaking replied. “This was only a personal matter with Starscream, and pardon our morals, for we were raised under a different code. We can change as necessary to prove that you have nothing to fear from us.”

Optimus looked to the other Predacons, but they leaned away.

Darksteel exclaimed, “Don’t look at us—we didn’t even touch him!”

Predaking’s eyes blazed and he snapped back his head to glower at them. Optimus replied, “Yet you were present and did not intervene.”

“I suppose,” Skylynx said. “It will not happen again though.”

Optimus slowly turned back to his Autobots. “I will travel to Darkmount to confirm their claims and recover anything I can for burial. All of you may take a well-deserved rest here. At midday, meet me by the Well of All Sparks.”

“We will be there, Optimus,” the black and yellow Autobot vowed.

His jetpack wings shot out before Optimus blasted off into the distance. Left alone with the Autobots, the Predacons waited for instructions in awkward silence. Predaking had not dared mumble that Optimus would only find fragments of Starscream— mere flecks of silver that had been too small for his claws to gather up—but if laying Starscream to rest would calm the hypocritical Autobots, then so be it.

Predaking spoke first. “Tell me, where will we be working?”

The Autobots lifted their eyebrows and replayed the question in their minds. The stout green Autobot answered, “Uhh, that can be up to you. I mean, we have two projects on the go: a landing site to welcome refugees, and some construction in the capital cities of Kaon and Iacon. Both are important, but you would be doing the same kind of work in either place.”

The first option may provide opportunities to meet more bots, Predaking reflected, whereas the second option may allow him to see and learn more about Cybertron. After a pause, Predaking gave his choice to the uncomfortable Autobot.

_End Dark⁻ Path Part One. See you here again in part 2!_

Choice 1: Work on the landing site  
Choice 2: Work in the capital cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a dark path, but Predaking is not incredibly dangerous to other characters.
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	21. Section 20

You chose to try to justify eating Starscream to Skylynx and Darksteel

Predaking transformed to speak, but when he did, his feelings abruptly changed. The beguiling taste vanished as his systems switched, and now the blood was merely energon jammed uncomfortably in this torso. The organ that had ached to be filled with body parts shrank and hungered no more. 

First it felt like this bipedal body did not belong to Predaking. After a moment of gawking at it, however, it felt like the right body all along whereas the last one had been like a demonic possession. 

Starscream deserved death, plain and simple, but what had Predaking _done_?

Skylynx and Darksteel crawled up behind him as Predaking stared into the distance.

“What came over me?” he breathed. Predaking did not mind that they heard, because suddenly he was not so sure about his support of predation. The moment he escaped the taste and his mind was clear, a thought shot into his head that he could not shake:

Starscream was right. He was a beast.

It angered him because it felt like the truth, though he wanted so badly to deny it. When he had lived among the Decepticons, Predaking had delighted in presenting himself as a noble, intelligent lifeform: he acted as though he controlled his superior strength, that he was not driven by mindless instincts. And yet he had just seen how quickly blood had enchanted him—he could barely remember the torture and demise of Starscream now, only the lingering memories of pleasure. 

“I lost control of myself and submitted to the darkest instincts of a Predacon.” Predaking gathered the courage to meet their faces, and for the first time, he felt uneasy while looking at their beaks and claws. Their eyes were yellow and vacant, not unlike his own in beast form, but they showed such minimal emotion—Skylynx and Darksteel did not look like they were sentient or could ever speak. A shiver rose up Predaking’s back as he caught a momentary glimpse of his brethren through Starscream’s eyes, though his horror abated when Skylynx and Darksteel transformed.

“Is this..." Skylynx shifted his feet. "...natural for us?"

Darksteel said, “I think I just understood the word _Predacon_. Didn’t hit me until now.” 

Predaking grimaced.

“I did smell it, the blood,” Skylynx confessed. “I admit that it... _allured_ me… I might have done the same, had I been low on energon. But only then.”

Predaking drew comfort from his words. Yes, he had been extremely deficient, for he had leaked energon from the wounds inflicted by Megatron and had been unable to hold down any raw energon since then. The notion that his malnourished body had compelled him to survive off Starscream's processed energon reduced his guilt somewhat, but at this point, he was alarmingly close to shutting down from energon deficiency. He could save himself now by returning to the _Nemesis_ , where he could obtain those clean energon cubes he used to consume. Moreover, the Autobots were there: Predaking supposed the tentative alliance they had established meant that the Autobots would be willing to provide for him and treat his wounds, yet the greatest reason his mind wandered to them stemmed from his desire to prove himself as a rational being. The black and yellow Autobot had believed their two races could flourish together, and Predaking was in the mood to prove him right.

“We will tell no one anything more than the fact that Starscream is offline,” Predaking resolved. “He deserved his ultimate fate, but the details of his death will only frighten the others.”

“...Others?” Darksteel blinked.

Predaking gripped his chest, fearing the coming transformation necessary for flight. He responded, “We will travel to the Autobots and join their new society."

He leapt from the tower, letting the wind wrap around the contours of his bot form for several tense seconds. Then, he transformed and confronted the monster whose fangs were still smeared with blood...

Predaking soared onward and gulped down every drop he could.

_End of Dark+ Path Part 1. See you back on this path later!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below). 
> 
> You are currently on one of the darkest paths possible, but that doesn't mean you have to be the villain forever.
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	22. Section 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA Path (One Attack Path)

You chose to live with the Autobots after sparing Starscream from further punishment

“We will return to the Autobots,” Predaking decided. “We can aid them in the reconstruction of our planet and ensure that Starscream does not return to trouble them.”

In his spark, he was content with his choices: Starscream had been punished and whipped into shape, and Predaking had controlled his strength and emotions perfectly. All three Predacons transformed and scanned Starscream's blood before leaving, though with any luck, they would never see him again. The night sky was peaceful in the jet’s absence, the only sound that of gentle wing flaps—Predaking hoped that meant Starscream was long gone. 

Before the sun had peeked over the horizon, he checked Starscream’s location only to confirm his suspicion: Starscream was nearby, ahead of them to be precise. A growl exited Predaking’s throat, and when Skylynx and Darksteel copied him, he knew they had understood his discovery.

_Is that snivelling bot truly so foolish as to fly to the Autobots immediately after being spared? That decision is nothing but suicidal!_

The Predacons touched down on a hill to speak.

“He is already getting into trouble!” Darksteel proclaimed. “Let’s rip him to shreds!”

“He is certainly not heading there to _join_ them,” said Skylynx. “I say he is trying to steal something and escape before we catch him.”

“Like a weapon or something?” Darksteel offered. “To fight us off?”

They stared at Predaking, the only one of them who had spent time on the warship. They assumed he might know what weapons had been stored onboard, but unfortunately, Predaking had been ignorant about such things. 

“I am not sure what he seeks to obtain,” Predaking replied, “but I believe that theft is the only reason he would go to the Autobots.”

Rage boiled anew within him. Starscream had been lucky to receive the chance he'd been given, but instead of feeling gratitude, he had instantly betrayed him.

“Make haste,” Predaking barked.

The Predacons transformed and sped off after Starscream’s signal. When his proximity increased, they listened for a distant scream of a jet, but heard nothing. Predaking squinted into the ruins, imagining that somewhere below, the scrawny traitor crouched in the shadows and peered up with beady red eyes. Seconds later, the image became reality when a jet burst from the cover of crumbling walls.

_He was checking to see if we were following him!_

Starscream shot by far beneath them, completely reversing his path. All three Predacons shrieked and roared before launching into pursuit. The sheer fury of the Predacons kept them chasing Starscream for the rest of the night and well past dawn. The Seeker would tear off far ahead, hide and watch the sky, and the moment the Predacons came close, he would flee again. 

_If Starscream believes he can exhaust us, he is wrong. He is wounded and will tire before we do._

Everywhere Starscream stopped, he spilled more and more drops of blood. By now Starscream had drifted so far from the Autobots that it appeared he had abandoned his scheme altogether, though that choice would not spare him from Predaking’s wrath. When the sun was at its peak in the sky, the Predacons found Starscream sitting near an entrance into Darkmount. He sprang to his feet once he saw them, now poised to run through the open door.

Since Predaking was in the mood to shout, he transformed and stomped closer to Starscream. The Seeker gasped and scuttled back, but he did not flee yet.

“Why are you pursuing me?” Starscream cried. “You swore that you would leave me in peace, and I have not yet done anything!”

“Precisely. _Yet_.” Predaking stopped to give Starscream a false sense of security: that too was a reason he had chosen to approach him in bot form, though Starscream remained outside of pouncing range. “You were heading to the Autobots.”

Predaking’s eyes swept over him and gathered information. Blood leaked heavily from Starscream’s wings, he was ventilating hard, his posture was slumped, and his knees quaked. Starscream was exhausted and unable to fly for much longer, yet he was alert enough to skip back when Predaking snuck in a few steps.

“That is hardly fair,” Starscream whined. “You did not know my intentions...!”

“And what were these ‘intentions’?” 

“I implore you not to be so swift to judge,” Starscream gulped. “If Shockwave lives, I doubt he would welcome me back. There is nowhere for me to turn as one wanted by the Autobots and rejected by Megatron himself! If I must survive on my own, I require a few basic supplies from the warship—nothing the Autobots would miss!”

Predaking narrowed his eyes and Starscream shrank.

“S-such as a basic medical k-kit…” His lacerated wings fell to his sides and he looked just as helpless and miserable as before. “Surely you would not punish me for that?”

“You would not have only taken that,” Predaking uttered. “No, I know you must have planned to take something else...”

Starscream backed deeper into the entrance. “No! Not after your threat, an-and there is nothing that could stand against your might!”

“Is that the truth, Starscream?” Predaking growled. “I recall now not a weapon, but a set of armour that my teeth could not pierce. Did you believe that it would protect you from us?”

“N-no!” 

Skylynx smirked, “Invincible armour. Yes, that sounds exactly like what he was going for.”

“I have done nothing!” Starscream choked. “Had I done it, then you would have reason to be upset, but i-is it fair to punish me for a crime you _believe_ I would have committed? I-if you are so concerned, c-could you not fetch the supplies for me?”

“He was going to steal the armour!” Darksteel snapped. “We all know it, and he will do it the moment we aren’t around! He should have never been given a chance in the first place!”

“That’s not true!” Starscream wailed. "I never intended to take the armour!" 

Predaking considered why Starscream had chosen to return to the tower. He clearly hoped to lose them inside its levels and halls, but did that mean Starscream was simply terrified of their rage, or terrified knowing that they had caught him red-handed? 

Choice 1: Give Starscream his supplies... Go to Section 47  
Choice 2: Punish Starscream................... Go to Section 41


	23. Section 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral path with the arrest Starscream mission. You get to play around with different plans to try and capture him!

You chose to accept the mission to arrest Starscream

If the Autobots thought this was for the best, then so be it. They knew Starscream better than he did, so perhaps it had not been the best idea to let Starscream roam free. 

“Very well, we shall bring him to you,” Predaking decided.

Before they departed, Predaking placed a few drops of Starscream’s blood into a vial for safekeeping and the Autobots stored it away, for there was no telling if this mission would be accomplished so soon. After filling up on a portion of energon, Predaking transformed outside and confirmed that Starscream’s position had moved further away but was still in the area. 

_Lurking near the Autobots..._

The Predacon's yellow eyes burned with ire, for Starscream had already ruined the chance he had graciously been given. Predaking swallowed his screech only because this hunt required stealth; Starscream at full speed would be impossible to catch. Ducking into each cloud, the Predacons remained as specks high up in the sky to avoid detection, and once they reached Starscream's location, they dropped with wings wrapped around their bodies.

A jet shot away before Predaking could make out Starscream’s form concealed within the shadows of the ruins. He did not know how Starscream had spied them first, and excuses arose as Predaking nursed his Predacon pride: Starscream must have been watching the sky for them, and Starscream had the advantage of camouflage while they had not. Surely, no one of Starscream's senses could be sharper than that of a Predacon. Nonetheless, Starscream was now rocketing off into the distance before the Predacons had even fallen close to the ruins, and feeling cheated, they could no longer hold back their shrieks and roars.

The terrifying cacophony only pushed Starscream to greater speeds, but as hard as Predaking pumped his wings, he could not crack the sound barrier. It drove Predaking mad with frustration to hear Starscream so close but to see his form slipping further and further away. Eventually, even the sound of Starscream escaped him, and Predaking cursed himself for ever letting Starscream go in the first place. Catching the alerted Seeker was going to require a more complicated plan; with a jerk of his head, Predaking signaled that they would land and transform for discussion.

“I say we take it in shifts,” Skylynx suggested. “Wear him out.”

“That may work,” Predaking said. “The task would also be facilitated if we had access to Ground Bridge portals. They would allow us to close the distance to his location so that he would have less time to rest."

“The what?” Darksteel asked. "Ground Bridge portals?"

“It was how the Autobots escaped from us,” Skylynx replied. “I recall Starscream griping about not having access to these Ground Bridges. Instead of being able to instantly send fossils to the laboratory, he had to fly with them.”

Darksteel continued, “So these green things—you can just go through them and travel across distances?” 

Predaking answered, “Indeed. They were powered by the warship, and judging by the current state of it, these portals are unavailable for the time being.”

“Well, what else can we do until then?” Darksteel growled. “Unlike before, he's running now. How long do you think he will do it? Can we scare him again into staying put?"

Skylynx offered, “If we keep chasing him, even if we never come close, the stress should get to him. He will never rest easy knowing that we are closing in on him every passing moment.”

“Ha, maybe he will beg us to capture him just to make it stop!”

Predaking interrupted, “Starscream flees because he believes we want vengeance. If we could convince him he will not be harmed, we may be able to keep him grounded."

"Enough to close the distance!" Darksteel grinned.

Predaking noticed their enthusiasm and realized he shared in it. None of them felt the same boiling desire for vengeance any longer; the hunt alone was challenging, and Starscream's recent escape was frustrating but mostly exhilarating. Predaking hoped it would not be over too quickly and that they would even fail a few times more. The day would be utterly glorious when Predaking finally wrapped his claws around Starscream again, squeezing his writhing body until it could move no more.

"What do you believe Starscream wanted from the Autobots?" Skylynx asked.

Predaking rumbled, "Clearly, he intended to steal from them. I have seen him before wearing an armour that could be damaged by neither Predacon flame nor claw; thus I believe that this was his target.”

“That must be what he had his eyes on,” Skylynx agreed.

“We will warn the Autobots to guard that item,” Predaking proclaimed. “And while we wait for the portal technology to be repaired, I will decide our next strategy..."

_End Neutral Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

Strategy 1: Chase relentlessly in shifts until Ground Bridges are available. Break Starscream's spirit.  
Strategy 2: Lay a trap and attract him. It is known that Starscream wants supplies.  
Strategy 3: Call out to Starscream and give him a false sense of security. This is a chance to get closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a neutral path, but this is not a way to befriend Starscream. You are more loyal to the Autobots in this route and you care most about creating a harmonic society for both bipeds and Predacons. Although you do look forward to chasing Starscream around!


	24. Section 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE+ path (maul recovery path+). 
> 
> So Predaking and the others are turned as dark as possible together. How will you recover from that? You certainly don't care about Starscream, but hopefully this cruel attitude doesn't affect how you treat others...

You chose to swoop down and kill Starscream in your claws

Starscream was not worth saving; it was time to end this.

Predaking admired each detail: the luminous blood coating everything, Starscream’s twitching form, his own growing shadow over his soon-to-be victim… He admired it all until he shot out his forefeet and plunged his claws through Starscream’s body. There was an abrupt squeak, then Starscream fell limp in his claws and the scent of blood surged upward.

Skylynx and Darksteel had watched from the ledge, and now they backed out of the way as Predaking flapped back up and slammed Starscream’s corpse onto the metal. Devastating wounds pumped out energon and showed glimpses into Starscream's insides, and the sight was so captivating that Predaking leaned closer. Although Starscream was dead, a curious feeling of incompletion nagged at Predaking. There was more to do before he was satisfied, and while he could not figure out what, his jaw was falling on its own.

Next came a haze of relaxation and bliss, a beautiful blood dream as Predaking sank his teeth into the remains. That emptiness he had felt inside was filled as Starscream’s guts and organs tumbled down into his stomach. Tensed claws dragged his catch closer, then folded up the body, squeezing parts together so that Predaking could stuff his mouth with anything still juicy with energon. It was all so perfect, until a sharp jolt hit his guts and nausea swept over Predaking. 

Without warning, the flavour turned rotten; the Predacon staggered away from the body and heaved up everything with a powerful clench of his stomach. As he stood in a petrified stupor, blinking and trying to understand what had happened, he slowly became aware of crunching and growling beside him. Turning his head, Predaking faced two gore-stained faces as they swallowed the last scraps of Starscream’s severed arm. The sight shocked him for a moment, but then Skylynx and Darksteel began to crawl toward the carcass.

Instinctively, Predaking leapt over the remnants of Starscream and snarled through bared fangs. Their advance froze, but their eyes remained hungry and fixated on the body. His sickness faded in his determination to guard his kill, and slowly this time, he swallowed the pieces in front of them. Never had Predaking eaten anything but processed energon before, and his body needed to adjust even if this was natural for his species. He could feel the grinding inside as his digestive organs separated energon from metal, and whenever they began to ache, Predaking paused until they settled. As long as it took, Predaking finally devoured every last part of Starscream and left nothing but a puddle of blood.

In all the time Predaking had been on Cybertron, he had been unable to hold down any raw energon; moreover, the wound he had received from Megatron ensured that Predaking had been energon-deprived. Now, however, Predaking felt his energy returning and knew that his energon levels would stay high with the amount of energon currently stored inside his reserves. At last, the snivelling, vexing bot had served a purpose, and the Predacons had eliminated almost every last trace of him. 

Predaking stretched out for a moment, too drowsy from satiation to move yet. Skylynx and Darksteel took this as permission to come forward, but as there was nothing left to pick at, they dabbed their claws into the pool of energon instead and stuck them into their mouths. No longer possessive of his prey, Predaking watched with an amused side-eye. There was indeed something special about that energon, having a metallic tang that regular processed energon did not have: the taste Predaking would allow them to savour so that they all could indulge in the killing of Starscream. 

Never had Predaking felt so close and connected to any other kind of Cybertronian. He imagined a grand life with his brethren, together at all times, and even stronger because of their unity. The only thing he did not know yet was where they would go and what they would do. No one else had to know how they had settled scores with Starscream, and the trio could forever bond over this memory. Predaking considered the Autobots' offer to live together in a harmonic society, but he was tempted to separate himself from all other Cybertronians to explore the world with his fellow Predacons. However, he could also use Skylynx and Darksteel to find Shockwave. Although Starscream’s blood still tasted sweet on his taste receptors, Predaking felt convinced that he would be nothing but civil around other bipeds. This had been justice and what Starscream deserved; neither the Autobots nor Shockwave need fear him so long as they did not provoke him... 

_End Maul Recovery+ Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

Choice 1: Live with the Autobots  
Choice 2: Live in the wilderness  
Choice 3: Live with Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on one of the darkest paths possible, and you dragged Skylynx and Darksteel into it. If you are here, you are probably just curious to know the worst things you can do. This is not going to end well for other Cybertronians... 
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	25. Section 24 p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H path niceness again. Predaking wants Starscream to be left alone even though the Seeker scratched his eye.

You chose to catch up to Skylynx and Darksteel to stop them

When Predaking spotted the pair of winged dots from afar, he quickly targeted them, but the other Predacons must have glanced behind and seen him coming because their speed suddenly increased. Ultimately, it was a futile effort, and Predaking glided above them and released a commanding screech. He assumed it would have sufficed after their previous battle for dominance, but their frustration over the matter of Starscream was not so easily assuaged. At once, they whirled on Predaking, snarling and ready to fight.

Predaking did not want to do this again, not least because this new conflict only incited deeper anger in his brethren. If only he could have spoken in this form, demanding here and now that they abandon their revenge; instead, he could only glare with as much sternness as his blank eyes would allow. The effort failed without words, for Skylynx and Darksteel misinterpreted his glare as a challenge, thus charged fire in their throats.

The blast struck his face as Predaking dove, but he shut his eyes against the flames and extended his claws. When he felt metal in both hands, he hooked into it despite the pained shrieks below. The fire vanished as Skylynx and Darksteel writhed, slashed, and bit his chest and neck. Wings flapped and tangled as the three Predacons locked in the sky, and the screeching mass plunged from its sheer weight. The ground rushed up to meet them and after a tremendous bang, the Predacons crawled away dazed.

Predaking took the chance to transform and call out as they recovered. "Enough! Cease being the beastly war machines the Decepticons made you to be!"

Skylynx lunged and Predaking leapt back and transformed. They latched onto each other, rolling then crashing sideways into Darksteel. The battle resumed in full earnest, although with the fresh energon Ratchet had supplied him, Predaking was even stronger than before. He flung their bodies away with ease, yet the cacophonous roars of the combatting Predacons seemed to shake the world around him. Deep within his mind, he bemoaned it all, but he sank his teeth into Skylynx’s arm nevertheless. When he yowled in pain, Predaking promptly released him, and Skylynx stumbled back and curled his arm. Darksteel paused, bristling and glancing between Predaking and their collective wounds. This fight was far more severe than any other they had ever had—this wasn’t a pounding and tussle; this was blood and intent to incapacitate.

Something else caught Darksteel’s attention: a thought beyond the fight, a thought of Starscream, that made him turn his head away. Predaking followed his gaze to the left to see a very shocked Starscream standing at a distance and watching the fight. With a squawk, Darksteel thundered toward him, only managing a few steps before Predaking pounced on his back. Starscream continued to gawk at them while Predaking pinned him down, but once Skylynx spread his wings, that was the end of Starscream’s captivation. The silver jet shot off toward the warship at maximum speed, leaving Predaking to wonder why he had been there in the first place.

Predaking launched off Darksteel and followed Starscream. He didn’t mean to give the impression he was chasing him, but he needed to get ahead of the others who were already in pursuit. Starscream soon became a faraway speck, but Predaking was able to see the distant scene that played out when Starscream reached the _Nemesis_.

By now, the sparks had returned to the Well and the sky was clear. The Autobots had begun to go about their business and a few were carrying the wounded Autobot on the berth back into the warship. They halted when they heard Starscream coming and hurried to place down the berth to engage him, but Starscream struck one of them before they could even manifest their blasters. His speed knocked the Autobot off his feet, and together they wrestled aggressively until Starscream broke loose and sprinted away under fire. Predaking soared close enough to hear Starscream holler when a blast scorched his wing, yet he did not stop running. The Seeker jumped and transformed, spinning wildly to avoid the shots, before he slipped away into the sky. 

Powerless to stop him, the Autobots shouted after him, the loudest voice belonging to the blue and yellow Autobot that Starscream had tackled.

“He has the Phase Shifter! _He has the Phase Shifter!_ ”

(Continue to Section 24 p.2)


	26. Section 24 p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly identical to Section 29 p.2

Predaking landed and demanded, “What happened? What is the Phase Shifter?”

The black and yellow Autobot gasped, “A powerful device. The wearer can pass through solid objects of their choice... making Starscream untouchable."

“Untouchable?” Predaking barked. “How do we remove this device?”

The blue and yellow Autobot, the most visibly distressed, cried, “He has to be caught unawares, when he doesn’t expect us! We can’t let him keep that—I mean, it’s basically the best relic we have! Better than the Apex Armour, the Immobilizer… since you know, we can’t _use_ those on him when he has the Phase Shifter…!”

“We need your help,” the black and yellow Autobot continued. “Can you track Starscream for us?”

Predaking frowned. “That I can, but I do not believe Starscream stole this item to harm you, but to protect himself from my vengeful brethren.”

“That may be true,” said the white Autobot with swords on his back, “but at a certain point, he is gonna realize certain _advantages_ come with that Phase Shifter.”

Arriving belatedly at the scene, Skylynx and Darksteel crashed onto the ground and transformed.

“What just happened?” Skylynx hissed. “We saw him come down.”

Predaking opened his mouth, but the black and yellow Autobot spoke over him. “Starscream has stolen one of our relics,” he reported. “We must retrieve it, and we could use your help."

“With pleasure,” Darksteel growled.

“No!” Predaking swept out a hand. “This was our fault. We should not antagonize him further.”

“Yes, this was our fault!” Skylynx snarled. “For not terminating him when we should have!" Beginning to realize the support he and Darksteel had among the Autobots, Skylynx raised his bleeding arm and pointed at it firmly. “You have gone too far to protect him, and for what reason? These Autobots know Starscream better than you, what he will do with that relic. You are alone in defending this bot who does not deserve it… Look at what he has done to your optic! Have you lost your mind?”

“Yeah.” Darksteel squinted. “Whose side are you on?”

“This is not a matter of sides,” Predaking snapped. “I am changing my ways. You want to maul him for how he harassed you—I know this because I too endured his mistreatment in the time I lived among the Decepticons. We came close to killing him for wounding our pride, yet such violence would not have been justice but an expression of our own savagery, grasping at any excuse to attack.”

“Oh please,” Skylynx replied. “Acting nice to our common enemy, then starting fights and attacking your own brethren? How have you changed? You are insane, biting _me_ instead of the one who harmed you!”

“Starscream was justifiably frightened,” Predaking muttered. “It is not morally wrong to defend one’s own life.”

A small hush fell over Predacons and Autobots alike. Predaking was surprised and wondered if he had said something about Starscream that no one had considered before.

“So I alone will take the mission to capture Starscream.” Predaking faced the Autobots. “And I will not punish him for anything he has done.” 

Predaking kept up a stern face, realizing that somehow he had captured everyone’s attention and his words had power. He could add more.

“There is another option,” Predaking continued. “We withhold the hunt and leave Starscream in peace until he poses a threat to you.”

He lost control instantly, and everyone squabbled until the black and yellow Autobot’s voice cut through the din. "We agree that he should not be physically punished,” he stressed. “But—”

“Look,” interrupted the white Autobot. “‘Scream just needs to be locked up. No one said anything ‘bout revenge, but we aren’t safe with that ‘con sneaking around. He’s a killer alright—has already offed one of our own.”

“He can do it again with the Phase Shifter in his possession.” The tiniest Autobot had the fiercest expression of them all. “He will be stopped.”

The Predacons stared at them in surprise, then Darksteel and Skylynx narrowed their eyes at Predaking.

“Fine,” Predaking exhaled. He realized that getting the Autobots to accept his last proposal was likely too much to hope for, but his spark felt such guilt for all the stress he had laid on Starscream. 

“Alright,” the black and yellow Autobot nodded. “We will entrust you with his capture, and these two can remain behind and aid us in the reconstruction effort.”

“Reconstruction?” Skylynx grumbled. “Who said we want to help you?”

Predaking interjected, “The war is over. We will help rebuild our shared planet.”

“Hmm.”

The green Autobot coaxed, “We do need some more strong hands on the team. Er, after we fix up that arm, of course.”

Darksteel sensed a compliment and puffed out his chest. “We got brute strength. Do you need anything crushed or shredded too?”

“Uhhh, sure.” The green Autobot forced a smile.

Skylynx glanced Ratchet’s way. “So you will fix my wound if we help you?”

Ratchet huffed, “I already fixed someone else’s at no cost. Do you think I have a choice now?”

The change in his brethren's attitude was what Predaking had wanted, but it was also unsettling. Was it Predacon nature to brush off fights and wounds so easily? In a day, Skylynx and Darksteel had attacked the Autobots then allied themselves with them, had lost to Predaking and accepted his leadership, had fought Predaking yet _again_ and stopped caring about it, and now their vindictive rage against Starscream was fading too. With distractions, Skylynx and Darksteel were pacified, and it was not them, but the Autobots who shooed Predaking away, impatient for Starscream’s capture because they had already wasted too much time talking.

Predaking begrudgingly admitted that the Autobots did not send him off callously, for they took care to weld his worst wounds and replenish him with energon. However, in the rush to pursue Starscream, a few Autobots had crowded around him to rapidly repair him with welding tools, and their attention soon became unbearable. Predaking's hatred for them was much deeper than his hatred for Starscream had ever been, so he broke away and departed prematurely, leaving his lesser injuries to heal on their own.

Predaking took off at top speed, but he was left with the question of whether his species was naturally apathetic to violence. None of them dwelled upon their wounds or fights once they were over, as though they were simply daily occurrences. Maybe Predaking was fooling himself with the idea that the Decepticons had made them this way… how could Predaking be sure when he did not know what had incited his protectiveness over Starscream? It had begun before he had seen the beauty of life in the sparks; one moment he had wanted to rip Starscream open, and in the next, the feeling had vanished... Predaking remembered the flares of sudden bloodlust and how he had tamped down each one. The crux of his fear was that he would have to keep fighting forever, never truly a calm, rational being, and that if he floundered and hurt someone for vengeance, he wouldn’t even care afterward... 

Predaking would need to be extra careful when he interacted with Starscream again.

_End Heart Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

Goal 1: Bring back Starscream and the relic  
Goal 2: Bring back the Phase Shifter alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the decision to end this path here. When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on the nicest path possible, but you are so suddenly nice that it scares Starscream! 
> 
> You can still befriend Starscream.


	27. Section 25 p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE path (similar to Section 50 except for the ending)

You chose to find Starscream a gift

Predaking’s sudden change of spark baffled him, but his guilt was overwhelming. He had to start righting his wrongs and prove to Starscream that his intentions here on out were honourable and sincere. Though it may not be much, Predaking wanted to bring Starscream a small present when he made his apology. 

When Skylynx and Darksteel arrived, they transformed and cast him accusatory gazes. Predaking hurried past them, declaring, “I will seek something for Starscream. Remain here and do not even think of bringing more harm upon him. We have done enough.”

“ _We_ have not done anything,” Skylynx retorted. As expected, Optimus marched forward, and Predaking flew off just as the next "Prime-speech" began. Predaking believed it would be enough to deter them. True, his choice had upset them, but they had at least witnessed Starscream’s pain and could find satisfaction in that.

_Now what could I find on this war-torn planet to offer Starscream?_

Soaring low over the empty plain, Predaking began to question the wisdom of this idea. Anything of value would have been taken or destroyed by now, and the rusted scrap below was more likely to offend Starscream than appease him.

_Perhaps I could simply make something? Carve and melt metal?_

Predaking doubted his artistic abilities and continued to fly. Starscream’s surgery was not going to be finished at once, so he would have hours to search. During that time, Predaking targeted unusually coloured metals, pawed at bolts, and shook his head at each item.

A wide band of glistening blue attracted him, and Predaking, energon-deprived, settled at the shore of an energon lake. The surface was calm, but from the centre, brittle sheets of solid energon would pop up and float away. There must have been a hole below steadily pumping out energon from the depths of the planet, for the shore was visibly rising. Within days, the energon lake would surely become a bright blue sea.

Predaking dipped his head to swallow the cool energon and scrunched his brows in distaste. There was always something off about the energon he had tried to drink on Cybertron. Firstly, it did not taste like the processed cubes aboard the _Nemesis_ ; secondly, his previous doses had not seemed to energize him. Perhaps it was not quality fuel and he simply required more of it to reap its benefits. Confident in this belief, he took deep gulps while admiring the sparkle of sunlight on the energon.

A small piece of energon across the lake caught his attention, and its colour was so unexpected that Predaking paused drinking to confirm that he saw a red crystal mingled with the blue. Predaking soared to the opposite shore and fished it out, and after glancing beyond the shallows, could identify no other crystals of its kind. 

He carried it uphill to have a closer look. The shard was flawless, translucent, and glowing with ruby light. Predaking had the feeling he had found something valuable, which either meant he had found a present or something he should keep to himself. He jammed it between his teeth before heading back toward the _Nemesis_.

The flight was long, and there was no doubt in his spark that Starscream’s surgery was finished now. When he approached the fallen ship, he could see a handful of the Autobots watching out for him. He did not want them to confiscate what he had—not until he knew what it was. Predaking manoeuvred the crystal shard into his mouth, then transformed so that it was trapped in his chest.

Once again, Optimus strode forward to be the main face he would address.

“How is Starscream’s condition?” Predaking began.

Optimus rumbled, “He is in a stable state, thanks to the expertise of our medics. He is resting now.”

“Can you tell me the whereabouts of my brethren?”

“They have been sent away to aid the construction effort.”

“May I speak with Starscream?” Predaking asked.

“Starscream has expressed that he would prefer not to see you. For his wellbeing, you should remain out of his sight for a period of time so that he may recover.”

Predaking felt a slap of embarrassment for how he had been treating the situation. Of course Starscream would be traumatized; why had he thought it would be so simple to apologize, that even a fine-looking present could have compensated for his previous cruelty? He knew how horribly he had damaged Starscream, yet he was unsure how to go about fixing this without appearing inconsiderate.

He pressed his hand against his face and sighed, “I understand. Of course… Then in that case, remind him that I am truly sorry for what I have done. Inform him that I am at his beck and call, waiting henceforth to have that face-to-face apology and do whatever he believes will make amends.”

“Your request will be fulfilled.”

Predaking could sense that he was not wanted here, that they didn't exactly trust him near Starscream, and that their proceedings had been disrupted because Starscream had required emergency surgery. By now the sun had passed the high noon mark, and Predaking figured he ought to join his brethren and do something beneficial.

“I can make myself most useful working alongside my brethren,” Predaking said. “Can you tell me where they have gone?”

Optimus slowly turned to face northward. “You will find them a short distance away from here.”

Predaking perceived his cue to leave. He slid away from the vigilant Autobots, then transformed and lifted off. Remembering the crystal, he was careful not to swallow it but to tilt his head and hold the shard between his teeth. Now, he supposed, he could find someone to explain to him what the red colour signified. 

Blue was obviously good. Purple was associated with the demon god and his undead puppets, and surely this red could not be worse than that. Yet need he fear it? Could it be harmful if ingested?

(continue to Section 25 p.2)


	28. Section 25 p.2

Gliding on, Predaking eventually heard the clanging of active machinery. A large crew of Vehicons were at work, their purple bodies scattered like polka dots across the new buildings. Skylynx and Darksteel were not difficult to spot on the ground in their bot forms, for they easily towered over the other workers. The two Predacons bore in their arms stacks of metal plates so heavy that the Vehicons could only carry one awkwardly between two of them.

Predaking landed behind his brethren and transformed.

“What is going on?” Skylynx demanded, turning to him. He shot a glance at the curious Vehicons who had stopped to listen to the Predacons, and that made them skitter away to mind their own business.

“Yeah,” Darksteel seconded as they set down their loads. “I am confused. We thought you were going to kill Starscream, but then you didn’t, _then_ you flew away and left us with the Autobots!” 

“Attacking Starscream was a mistake,” Predaking growled. “My wrath got the best of me, and I forgot my strength. Everything the Prime said was true; it is wrong for anyone to pursue this method of justice."

“So that is it? We shall leave him be?” Skylynx frowned.

“Yes. He has suffered excessively, and I shall work on reconciling with him.”

“I think you are making a mistake,” Skylynx replied. “He won’t ever forgive you for this, and he despised us already. Once he is healed, his hatred for us will consume him. I doubt he will rest until he has found a way to terminate us.”

Darksteel added, “You might as well have finished the job and dealt with your guilt afterward. Now you have to worry about whether he will get his hands on some superweapon!" 

“I will do all that I can," Predaking grumbled. "However, the Autobots will undoubtedly imprison Starscream since they too are his enemies. I do not believe we need to fear Starscream’s vengeance.”

“Hmm, that is true,” Darksteel shrugged.

Skylynx and Darksteel collected their loads and lumbered onward with Predaking trailing them.

“So, is this our life now?” Darksteel asked.

“For now,” Predaking confirmed. “We can repair Cybertron and improve the relationship between the races by offering our services." He glanced around the scene. “Which Autobot is in charge here?”

“Don’t know,” Skylynx answered. “The Autobots directed us here, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone else but these purple bots around. They said they had some instructions, so we just started lifting whatever they wanted wherever they wanted it."

Predaking supposed he should follow their example until he found an Autobot he could question properly. He separated from his brethren to search for the stack of materials they had plundered and soon found a pile of plates and a couple of Vehicons pairing up to lift one of them. 

These clones had given Skylynx and Darksteel instructions, had they? He had not known they were capable of anything but following orders. Predaking strode over and asked the pair of Vehicons, “How might I be of use?” 

The Vehicons jolted and exchanged a glance. “You could, uh, do what those two are doing,” one replied. “Just carry these to the uppermost level. That’s where we need them now.”

The Vehicon's manner of speaking was so natural that Predaking's eyes widened in surprise. He stammered, “Would you like me to relieve you of that one?” 

The Vehicons, though faceless, seemed to become flustered. “No, thanks… We can handle this,” the other one coughed.

The two Vehicons shuffled away, but Predaking grabbed four plates and trotted to catch up to them. "I have a question,” he began. They jumped again and one Vehicon nearly lost his grip.

“A question?” the Vehicon closest to Predaking echoed.

“About energon. If you know everything that transpired last night, then you know of the evil of the purple variety...”

“We heard little of last night’s events,” the one in front said. “The green Autobot gave us a summary. Makes me glad I wasn’t there, but safe at the residence.”

“The purple energon revives the dead, correct?” Predaking prompted. 

“Yes. It is awful stuff,” the front Vehicon replied. “However, our former leader ingested it often. Usually, it is unhealthy and addictive, but he wanted to gain a tolerance to it so he could control the dead himself.”

Predaking pressed, “Are there other varieties of energon to be cautious of?” 

“Well,” said the Vehicon in front, “I heard about a soft green energon that they call toxic energon, or Tox-En. It is very rare, and its proximity causes nausea and even death.”

“So there are three varieties?”

“Hmm, I think there are a couple more, all exceedingly rare and perhaps not even real. Dark energon—that purple one—comes from Unicron, but some allegedly are randomly produced here. They say there are yellow, orange, and white energon crystals hidden away on Cybertron with unknown powers.”

“Red energon is confirmed,” proclaimed the back Vehicon.

“Right, of course,” agreed the Vehicon in front. “A chunk was located on Earth, which Starscream used to steal the Omega Keys from the Autobots.”

“Red energon?” Predaking tried to sound only mildly interested.

The vehicon in the back continued, “When that is consumed, it grants the user temporary speed. Incredible speed, so that you cannot even be seen in motion.”

“It makes you wonder what those other energon colours could be capable of,” the other Vehicon chimed. 

A small dose of speed—so this was the power he held within his chest. He had no doubt that Starscream would know exactly what it was, yet it would send a truly profound message if Predaking were to present it to him with the explanation that yes, he too knew what it could do, and yes, Starscream could have it regardless. However, such a choice would be quite dangerous, and no one else could be permitted to learn of it—otherwise they would try to take the red energon from them.

Within this red energon crystal was a favour. It could secure Starscream’s escape from the Autobots, it could be used to make a quick getaway if he were ever caught in a perilous situation… it could even provide Starscream an opportunity to exact revenge. Such a crystal could allow him to get away with much, and there was no guarantee that Starscream would be grateful... or gracious enough to enough Predaking's trust. 

Predaking wondered if this item would please Starscream, or if he should keep the red energon for himself...

_End Maul Recovery Path Part 1. See you here again in part 2!_

Choice 1: Give the red energon to Starscream  
Choice 2: Keep the red energon for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predaking! Learn to feel bad about killing those Vehicons too!
> 
> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a shaky path, but some interesting things can still happen. 
> 
> C-can you still befriend Starscream??


	29. Section 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul Recovery+ with save option (MRE+ Path)

You chose to pick up Starscream and save him

Starscream yipped when talons wrapped around him, but Predaking took care not to squeeze or cut him. The amount of energon gushing out of his body was so concerning, however, that Predaking returned to the throne level and set him down. His bleeding needed to be stopped immediately or else he would never last the trip, and the only way Predaking could think to achieve this was to melt the wounds shut. 

Quick blasts of searing flame struck Starscream, but he held up better against the heat than Predaking expected—at least so it seemed, until he noticed Starscream was mewling and twitching simply because he was too weak to scream and writhe. Starscream's back curled and his fingers stiffened in shock and agony as his metal melted over his wounds. His exposed shoulder joints bent and warped, but all Starscream could do was choke out clucks through a mouth frozen wide. It was torture continued, but was necessary to save him... Predaking could only hope that whatever he did now could be mended later.

Once Starscream had mostly stopped leaking, Predaking cradled his body in his forefeet and hastened back to the _Nemesis_. Two bewildered Predacons followed in his wake, squawking and unable to match Predaking’s frantic speed. 

_I am sorry for this_ , Predaking thought. He hated to have tipped the balance further, causing Starscream an inordinate amount of pain for his insults. Predaking wondered how he could have been so cruel; Starscream was so fragile in his hands and hardly seemed like he had ever been capable of harming anyone.

At last, Predaking spotted the Well and the warship. His shrill screech attracted Autobot attention, and he dove down to meet the group that slipped outside. With shame and desperation, he placed his victim before them and the severed arm beside him.

Predaking breathed, “Save him.”

There was too much shock for instant accusations. Dropping down to check Starscream’s pulse, the red Decepticon—Knockout—cried, “By the Allspark!” 

No one thought to hate the Seeker yet. The black and yellow Autobot lifted Starscream’s legs and Knockout his upper body, and together they rushed him into the _Nemesis_ while the tiny blue Autobot bore his arm. Predaking took no more than a step in their direction before Optimus blocked his path. There was a strict hardness in the Prime’s eyes, but not Megatron’s cruel sort. What had been done to Starscream—the obvious torture and punishment—had instilled passionate anger in him.

“Predaking,” Optimus began. “Explain yourself.” 

“Our wrath was unjust.” Predaking stared after the departing group of Autobots. “We did not intend to go so far. We should not have done this in the first place, but we were mindlessly driven by our hunger for vengeance…”

“It is good that you have seen the error of your ways,” Optimus rumbled. “However, we must hope that Starscream survives what you have done so that you have an opportunity to remedy this.”

“I will reconcile with him,” Predaking affirmed. “Do you… believe that he will survive? I tried to provide him more time by welding his wounds…”

Optimus glanced back at the warship and answered, “He will be in the capable hands of two physicians. We can only have faith in them for now.” 

Skylynx and Darksteel had not yet caught up, but Predaking pushed them out of his thoughts and sighed into his hand. “I should have let him go; I should not have tossed him to my vengeful brethren. These emotional scars will be difficult to mend, but we Predacons will do our best to rectify this...”

Predaking considered what he ought to do while Starscream was being repaired.

Choice 1: Wait to speak with Starscream.......... Go to Section 43  
Choice 2: Look for a gift for Starscream............ Go to Section 50


	30. Section 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D⁻ Path with Shockwave. You'll start to notice some chapters are nearly the same with minor differences based on previous choices. N Path and OA Path living with Shockwave play a little differently, but D Path is the same as this section. (99% identical to Section 34)

You chose to live with Shockwave after hiding Starscream’s body

Predaking had been the Autobots' ally in battle, but he did not feel comfortable going off to live with them just yet. Although Shockwave was a Decepticon and may have contributed to the plan to kill the clones on Earth, he was still his creator. In his spark, he wanted to believe that Shockwave did care about him and had simply been unable to protest Megatron’s order. 

“Let us return to our creator,” Predaking decided. 

His brethren perked up at his announcement. Skylynx then declared, “He is incubating another Predacon, who will emerge shortly."

“He is?” Predaking gasped. “Lead the way! I must see this new Predacon forthwith.”

The Predacons transformed and launched into the brightening sky. Predaking followed his brethren until their journey ended in a strange area littered with colossal broken loops. He did not know what sort of place this had been, but he soon stopped wondering once Skylynx and Darksteel led him to a building with heavy, sealed doors. 

Darksteel pounded at them and yelled, “Hey! It’s us!”

A moment later, the doors parted and yellow light washed over them. When Predaking saw the incubating Predacon before him, he hurried inside and nearly ploughed into Shockwave. The scientist was still battered and dusty from his encounter with the undead Predacon horde, but some fresh weld marks on his body indicated he had been fixing his wounds before they came. Predaking promptly ignored him and approached the tube, pressing his hands against the glass as he beheld the small, curled form within. 

This time, he would protect this Predacon from all harm. 

Skylynx and Darksteel did not understand Predaking's obsession with reviving their species. They crept in and wandered around the room aimlessly, poking at everything familiar. Shockwave paid them no mind; instead, he lumbered up to his older creation.

“I wondered whether you would return for the other Predacon.”

“We are not here for that reason alone,” Predaking answered, eyes flickering once again from Shockwave to the Predacon clone. “We would like to live with you, if you are not opposed to it. We could serve and protect you from those who wish to do you harm.”

Shockwave hesitated before speaking, giving Predaking the impression he was avoiding an answer.

 _Why would he not instantly agree?_ Predaking narrowed his eyes. _Does he fear Predacons, just as—_

Shockwave stated, “Megatron encountered me on my way back here. I was informed that the Decepticons are no more.”

“Megatron!” Predaking growled, his rage redirected. “Where is he now?”

“He did not disclose his destination.”

Darksteel sauntered over, fiddling with an energon prod. Oblivious to Predaking's anger, he addressed Shockwave, “The war’s over but the Autobots don’t like you, huh? They’ll try to capture you, right? We could help you with them.”

Shockwave’s body revealed no emotion. “Your presence risks my exposure.”

Darksteel grew dismayed at the idea Shockwave didn’t want them. “We would be careful! Right, Skylynx? We can be stealthy when we’re not scrapping Autobots!”

Shockwave's head spikes flicked doubtfully. As for Predaking, he certainly did not approve of Shockwave leaving or rejecting them, for if they were not together, how could Predaking convince him to make more clones?

“The Autobots will hunt you incessantly,” Predaking pressed. “But you need not flee. No one would dare come for you with four Predacon guards at your disposal; more if you wish. As many Predacons as you require.”

Shockwave paused to consider. “While I had intended to continue my studies underground, it is true I would be more productive if I remained at the same facility.”

Skylynx nodded. “Yes. We can help you build a laboratory larger than this, where no one will disturb you. If you need anything, one of us can get it so that you don’t have to risk your safety.”

Shockwave slowly turned his gaze from Darksteel—who had begun twirling the rod excitedly—to Predaking, and though Shockwave’s eye remained round and red, it had a distinctly squinty look about it as though he were studying him closely. Predaking hastily glanced down at his own chest, which hid the face of the bloodthirsty beast, yet there was nothing to see: the only visible cuts were the jagged ones dealt by rusted Terrorcon claws, and every drop of Starscream’s blood had been whipped away by the wind.

Could the perceptive scientist see it in their demeanor, in how they moved, how they talked? Starscream’s death had left his brethren feeling somewhat uneasy, but was Predaking himself wearing an expression that murderers made fresh after a kill? 

Shockwave then merely rumbled, “Our energon demand has increased. One of you will need to gather a supply of raw energon, in crystal or liquid form, for processing.”

_End Dark⁻ Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a dark path, but Predaking is not incredibly dangerous to other characters.
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	31. Section 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skylynx and Darksteel chase Starscream into Darkmount, but Predaking waits outside.

You chose to wait outside

No, Starscream surely wanted all three Predacons to run amuck in the fortress and lose themselves within so that he had time to fly back to the Autobots. That would be the injured Seeker’s next step: since Shockwave had rejected him, the Autobots were his last hope for salvation. However, Starscream could no longer fly faster than Predaking, so if he popped out of the tower, Predaking would be on him in an instant.

Starscream would die by his claws if he just waited patiently enough.

Predaking lay by the entrance through sunrise and into the early afternoon. He listened for the sound of a fleeing jet, Predacon shrieks, or Starscream’s wails, but there was only silence outside and within. Simultaneously he focused on Starscream’s location to verify that he was still inside, and since he was, Predaking continued to wait for his chance...

And he waited for a long time.

The sun reached its apex and sank gradually toward the horizon, but Predaking still had not moved. All he did was dig his claws in and out of the floor, imagining the metal was Starscream’s body to distract himself from the pain of his lacerated eye. By evening the blue sky was suffused with orange, but by then Predaking felt that too much time had passed. Starscream was still inside, so evidently his brethren had not yet torn through every obstacle and uncovered his hiding spot.

His primary urge was to deny that Starscream was capable of such a thing, but then Predaking wondered if the Decepticon had _done_ something to Skylynx and Darksteel. Had this been a trap? Was it possible that something within the tower had the power to incapacitate even _Predacons?_

Still tracking Starscream, Predaking stood up and prowled through the doorway. He perceived that the jet was not nearby, but somewhere higher in the fortress. Slowly, Predaking followed the nicks on the floor made by the claws of sprinting Predacons. He traced Skylynx and Darksteel’s route through the holes they blasted into ceilings and doors in their hurry to reach Starscream’s location, but the further along Predaking went, the more he worried… How was it possible that they had not found Starscream in all this time?

The Seeker’s signal was stationary but alarmingly close. Predaking listened and observed his surroundings carefully, aware that Starscream would hear his heavy footfalls before Predaking caught sight of him. He drew closer, following the claw marks that became more distantly spaced, showing where his brethren must have spotted Starscream and charged at top speed. Perhaps Starscream had not moved because he was already dead, and Predaking was merely closing in on his bloody remains. Starscream was so close now that Predaking knew with certainty his quarry was down the hall around the upcoming corner. Maybe his brethren were standing over the body…

No. They would have dragged him out by now. Even if they had killed Starscream moments ago, Predaking would hear something: tearing, chewing, claws shifting, ambient growling… Instead, the hall around the corner was dead silent. Before turning the corner, Predaking stopped short, a chill shooting down his back. Never before had he felt such fear, but in that moment the unknown terrified him. Something had happened to his brethren down this hall, but if Predaking so much as showed his face, he might suffer the same fate.

He stretched out his neck ever so slowly, tilting his head down as well to hide his mandibles and bring his eye closer to the corner. Starscream had to know he was there, Starscream was waiting, but Predaking could not resist braving a peek...

He saw Skylynx and Darksteel first. Collapsed in a heap on the floor, their wings were singed and their chests and faces were blackened, perforated, and melted. Beyond them Starscream stood behind something, but Predaking could not discern what it was before a column of orange fired at him. The Predacon jerked back and the blast hit the corner, which only protected him for a split second but ultimately saved his face from getting blown off. The heat shot through the wall, searing his cheek, but Predaking managed to scramble back before he perished. His jaw gaped as he stared into the blinding light of the laser beam burning through the space he had just occupied.

In that moment of safety, he fully realized what he had just seen before the light:

Skylynx and Darksteel’s bodies.  
Starscream behind the laser.

Indescribable rage flared within his spark when he connected the dots:

Starscream had killed them.  
He had waited to kill Predaking next.

The laser turned, slicing through the wall to seek out Predaking in case he had evaded the initial strike. Predaking transformed to thicken his armour and make himself a smaller target, then leapt and hooked his sharp fingers into the ceiling. He struggled to pull up his legs as the laser cut toward them. He swung them to kick his clawed feet into the ceiling, but they slipped on the metal and his legs fell into the side of the moving beam. The heat clipped his heels momentarily, and it was so excruciating that Predaking lost his grip. He choked and dropped as the laser passed, but fortunately he fell clear of its path. When his body crashed to the floor with a resounding bang, the beam suddenly powered off. 

Light footsteps bounded over, and Predaking lay still when he realized that Starscream had not been able to see through the light. Starscream must have assumed the beam had struck his head when he heard Predaking’s body collapse.A cruel grin stretched across Predaking's face.

Starscream thought he was dead.

He waited until Starscream had ventured too far from the laser. After Starscream had climbed over the bodies of the other Predacons, he tiptoed cautiously toward the silent hall around the corner. This time it was his turn for a horrific surprise, except Predaking did not want to wait for him to show his face.

Starscream yipped when Predaking rounded the corner and his murderous gaze bored into him. Blood leaked from his eye and his jagged teeth were bared as Predaking stepped through the smoke with a blaster pointed at Starscream. Predaking's expression and the mere fact that he was alive petrified Starscream and made the blaster ultimately useless in freezing him where he stood. Starscream looked as though his spark had fled his body before Predaking even snarled a word. 

“You have made a _grave_ mistake,” Predaking hissed. Several fantasies of disemboweling Starscream flashed through his mind, but having the Seeker paralyzed before him helped him stay in control. “For you see, we were simply going to terminate you relatively quickly…””

Starscream could have tried to run. In the time he had laid in wait, he had apparently found a tool and welded shut the wounds that had hampered him, yet his shock kept him gasping and quaking helplessly even as Predaking curled his fingers around his throat.

“I am going to withhold the luxury of death from you. You will pay greatly for this—”

He squeezed too hard. Starscream spasmed and struggled, and Predaking consciously had to slacken his hold before he broke his neck. When Starscream sagged and stared up at him in utter despair, a fresh grin stretched across Predaking’s face.

“You are mine now, Starscream. There will be no escape.”

_End Psychological Torture Path Part One. See you here again in part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on the worst path for Starscream. This is really messed up and you might feel very bad as the reader for Starscream. You may want to leave as it gets violent, but you may be encouraged to stay since it is possible for Starscream to escape and ultimately get comforted by others. There is a "happy" ending for him and an option to finish the last part playing as Knockout.
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream as Predaking.


	32. Section 29 p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H Path. No harming Starscream, just helping Starscream!

You chose to warn Starscream about Skylynx and Darksteel

 _He might not know that I let him go_ , Predaking thought. _I need to inform him that I no longer seek revenge. I have grown strong enough to swallow my rage._

Predaking soared onward, rising high so that he passed over Skylynx and Darksteel without drawing their attention. They would likely see him as a distant speck once he’d flown further ahead, but they would be powerless to stop him. However, their fury would be such that Predaking began to believe that a fight would be inevitable. Perhaps they would have been appeased if Predaking had smacked and clawed Starscream a bit, but Predaking had allowed their frustration to fester by leaving Starscream unscathed.

A new idea popped into his head then, but carrying it out would have to wait until after he had warned Starscream.

 _I never imagined I would pity this offensive individual_ , Predaking thought. _For all I know, he does not truly deserve pity._

In his mind’s eye, he could see how fragile and vulnerable Starscream had looked curled up on the throne. The sight had surprised him—like he was seeing an entirely different bot—yet now he realized his true surprise may have come from the fact that he _had_ seen this before. Even in Starscream’s irate expression, there had always been those round eyes with tight irises: frightened eyes beneath angry eyebrows. Furthermore, Predaking had observed the difference between Starscream’s calm demeanor and his neurotic one, yet he had not made sense of it until now. Indeed, there had been times when Starscream was arrogant and composed, but he had been skittish around Megatron in the same way he was skittish around Predaking.

All this time, Starscream had been afraid. Last night he had lashed out at Predaking with his claws, and some weeks ago, he had done the same with barbed words and a metal rod. This is what he did with his fear because he did not know what else to do with it. 

Diving at Starscream in beast form would not send the right message, so Predaking dropped from the sky and walked to his location in bot form. He was almost certain that Starscream had seen him, but he hoped Starscream would be perplexed enough by his behaviour to stay longer. Predaking strode down the burnt road and tried to appear collected for the sake of the red eyes peering down at him from a blasted window. Starscream’s silhouette was already drifting sideways, and the Seeker soon stood poised to dart out of his bolt-hole.

“Wait!”

Starscream remained still, and Predaking felt relieved that his decision to approach in bot form had made such a difference. He slowly moved closer to avoid having to raise his voice to be heard. Starscream grew restless and stared fixedly at Predaking’s eyepatch the entire time, but he allowed Predaking to stop under the building for the sole reason that he had started speaking.

“I am not angry with you,” Predaking explained simply to get through Starscream’s frightened mind. “I no longer want revenge.”

Starscream blinked and flicked his wings, which Predaking took as as a sign that he could hear him better this time. He felt much safer when he wasn’t cornered.

“I will not harm you.”

Upon hearing these words, Starscream’s wings sagged and he looked more anxious than ever.

_He must believe this is all a lie._

“This is no trick. I have decided to cease being the weapon of war I was made to be.”

Was that too many words for him to comprehend at once? Nevertheless, Starscream did seem to relax as he listened.

“I had wanted—” Predaking decided against restating what he had planned to do to Starscream.“I am sorry. I changed my mind; I realized the unfairness of the situation and pitied you. We may have accidentally terminated you—”

He faltered, but Starscream did not panic at the word _terminated_. In fact, it seemed he was shaking less and was even looking a bit offended—an intelligent emotion at least.

“My brethren, however, still wish to have their revenge. I came to warn you.”

He raised his wings and the black of his widened eye sockets receded. “Warn me?” he murmured at last. 

Starscream looked to the sky and gasped. Predaking followed his gaze, but he couldn’t see Skylynx or Darksteel yet. That was when he heard the sound of transformation, and he turned around just as the Seeker blasted off in the opposite direction. 

Once Starscream had departed, Predaking felt in his spark that now was the time to put his idea in motion. He understood that Skylynx and Darksteel were so brutish because they did not know anything else. Young and distractible as they were, they needed something else on which to unleash their rage, for only then would they lose interest in Starscream. Let them fight him instead to satisfy their bloodlust and burn off their energy—Predaking wanted to avoid violence, but in this instance, it could ultimately save a life.

Predaking rose into the sky and finally caught sight of the two flying Predacons. Predaking was amazed to learn that Starscream had incredible eyesight if the Seeker truly had been able to spot the pair from such a distance. The Predacon admitted that perhaps not all of his senses were superior as a beast bot. After all, Starscream belonged to the sky more than he did—relied on it much more, flew faster—so it made sense that his long-distance vision was exceptional.

Predaking glided calmly on and allowed Skylynx and Darksteel to plough into him, raking his metal to land the first blow. They would have only felt greater injustice if he had struck them first, so he let them have this before retaliating. A few moments later, the Predacons became a spinning mass of claws in the sky, with occasional spouts of fire and stray wings flapping when anyone had the mind to fly. They plunged from their combined weight, still gnashing their teeth, screeching, and letting energon fly. The ground rushed up at them and after a tremendous bang, the Predacons crawled away in a daze.

Predaking welcomed the break while it lasted, feeling the sting of his new wounds. He determined it was about time to win this fight before his brethren started having delusions that they could do whatever they pleased, so when Skylynx lunged, Predaking snatched him, and together they rolled into Darksteel. The battle resumed in full earnest, but rejuvenated by the fresh energon Ratchet had supplied him, Predaking was stronger now than he was during their last battle.

Predaking flung their bodies away with ease, then made the conscious decision to sink his teeth into Skylynx’s arm—a deep but nonlethal wound to incapacitate him. When he yowled in pain, Predaking promptly released him, and Skylynx stumbled back and curled his injured arm close to his body. Darksteel paused in surprise, bristling, but now clearly acknowledging everyone’s wounds. The three Predacons watched each other, growling and hissing, but no one moved to continue the fight. Predaking stood defiantly on all fours, letting them view the damage they had inflicted, but demonstrating that he could still easily overpower them. 

The other two lay down slowly, still growling, but it was all a show: they were done, but they didn’t want to look like they had given up so easily. Their growls weakened until they subsided into bitter grumbles. Skylynx nosed at his wound and glared at Predaking, but he seemed pleased when he identified some of his own bite marks on his leader’s body. Eventually, Predaking too lay down to show that he was no longer interested, and he waited until one of them transformed. It was Skylynx who finally did, though he inhaled sharply at the pain transforming caused his injuries.

“You spoke to him, didn’t you?”

Predaking stayed mum in beast form and curled his tail tip.

“Figures,” Skylynx muttered, but his voice now lacked fiery energy.

Tired and hurt, Skylynx and Darksteel trailed after Predaking when he left to return to the Autobots. Predaking hoped that Ratchet would close their wounds, although the medic would surely be exasperated when three bleeding Predacons suddenly crowded into the med bay. Their first encounter had already been uncomfortable enough. When the Predacons arrived outside the _Nemesis_ , however, they stumbled upon a commotion. 

Autobots were running about, yelling and blasting uselessly after a distant, retreating jet. When Predaking spied Starscream’s silver form glint in the sun, he felt instant dread. Just like that, Starscream had undone all Predaking’s efforts to calm Skylynx and Darksteel, though all witnesses were still struggling to comprehend the crime that had just taken place.

“He has the Phase Shifter! _He has the Phase Shifter_!” cried the blue and yellow Autobot despairingly.

(continue to Section 29 p.2)


	33. Section 29 p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similiar to Section 24 p.2
> 
> I made the decision to end part 1 here.

Predaking landed and demanded, “What happened? What is the Phase Shifter?”

The black and yellow Autobot gasped, “A powerful device. The wearer can pass through solid objects of their choice... making Starscream untouchable."

“Untouchable?” Predaking swallowed. Starscream had certainly dug a hole for himself. “How do we remove this device?”

The blue and yellow Autobot, the most visibly distressed, cried, “He has to be caught unawares, when he doesn’t expect us! We can’t let him keep that—I mean, it’s basically the best relic we have! Better than the Apex Armour, the Immobilizer… since you know, we can’t _use_ those on him when he has the Phase Shifter…!”

“We need your help,” the black and yellow Autobot continued. “Can you track Starscream for us?”

Predaking frowned. “That I can, but I do not believe Starscream stole this item to harm you, but to protect himself...”

He did not want to call out his brethren and encourage them to argue who was in the right.

“That may be true,” said the white Autobot with swords on his back, “but at a certain point, he is gonna realize certain _advantages_ come with that Phase Shifter.”

"We will stop him," Darksteel growled. "We'll rip it off him before he has the chance to do anything!"

“No!” Predaking swept out a hand. “We were the ones who pressured Starscream into doing this. We should not antagonize him further.”

Skylynx snarled, "What, so you just want to let this vile bot keep this powerful trinket?" Beginning to realize the support he and Darksteel had among the Autobots, Skylynx raised his bleeding arm and pointed at it firmly. “You have gone too far to protect him, and for what reason? These Autobots know Starscream better than you, what he will do with that relic. You are alone in defending this bot who does not deserve it… Look at what he has done to your optic! Why did you warn him that we were after him? If you had not done so, we might have caught him and this would not have happened!”

“Yeah!” Darksteel contributed. "This is your fault!"

“The fault is _ours_ and began with our actions at that tower,” Predaking snapped. “But that is beside the point. You merely want an excuse to maul Starscream for how he harassed you—I know this because I too endured his mistreatment in the time I lived among the Decepticons.”

“Oh please,” Skylynx huffed. “You refuse to harm our common enemy but easily harm your own kind! You are insane, biting _me_ instead of the one who scratched your optic!”

“Starscream was justifiably frightened,” Predaking muttered. “It is not morally wrong to defend one’s own life.”

A small hush fell over Predacons and Autobots alike. Predaking was surprised and wondered if he had said something about Starscream that no one had considered before.

“So I alone will take the mission to capture Starscream.” Predaking faced the Autobots. “And I will not punish him for anything he has done.” 

Predaking kept up a stern face, realizing that somehow he had captured everyone’s attention and his words had power. He could add more.

“There is another option,” Predaking continued. “We withhold the hunt and leave Starscream in peace until he poses a threat to you.”

He lost control instantly, and everyone squabbled until the black and yellow Autobot’s voice cut through the din. "We agree that he should not be physically punished,” he stressed. “But—”

“Look,” interrupted the white Autobot. “‘Scream just needs to be locked up. No one said anything ‘bout revenge, but we aren’t safe with that ‘con sneaking around. He’s a killer alright—has already offed one of our own.”

“He can do it again with the Phase Shifter in his possession.” The tiniest Autobot had the fiercest expression of them all. “He will be stopped.”

The Predacons stared at them in surprise, then Darksteel and Skylynx narrowed their eyes at Predaking.

“Fine,” Predaking exhaled. He realized that getting the Autobots to accept his last proposal was likely too much to hope for, but his spark felt such guilt for all the stress he had laid on Starscream. 

“Alright,” the black and yellow Autobot nodded. “We will entrust you with his capture, and these two can remain behind and aid us in the reconstruction effort.”

“Reconstruction?” Skylynx grumbled. “Who said we want to help you?”

Predaking interjected, “The war is over. We will help rebuild our shared planet.”

“Hmm.”

The green Autobot coaxed, “We do need some more strong hands on the team. Er, after we fix up that arm, of course.”

Darksteel sensed a compliment and puffed out his chest. “We got brute strength. Do you need anything crushed or shredded too?”

“Uhhh, sure.” The green Autobot forced a smile.

Skylynx glanced Ratchet’s way. “So you will fix my wound if we help you?”

Ratchet huffed, “I already fixed someone else’s at no cost. Do you think I have a choice now?”

The change in his brethren's attitude was what Predaking had wanted, but it was also unsettling. Was it Predacon nature to brush off fights and wounds sp easily? In a day, Skylynx and Darksteel had attacked the Autobots then allied themselves with them, had lost to Predaking and accepted his leadership, had fought Predaking yet _again_ and stopped caring about it, and now their vindictive rage against Starscream was fading too. With distractions, Skylynx and Darksteel were pacified, and it was not them, but the Autobots who shooed Predaking away, impatient for Starscream’s capture because they had already wasted too much time talking.

Predaking begrudgingly admitted that the Autobots did not send him off callously, for they took care to weld his worst wounds and replenish him with energon. However, in the rush to pursue Starscream, a few Autobots had crowded around him to rapidly repair him with welding tools, and their attention soon became unbearable. Predaking's hatred for them was much deeper than his hatred for Starscream had ever been, so he broke away and departed prematurely, leaving his lesser injuries to heal on their own.

Predaking took off at top speed, but he was left with the question of whether his species was naturally apathetic to violence. None of them dwelled upon their wounds or fights once they were over, as though they were simply daily occurrences. Maybe Predaking was fooling himself with the idea that the Decepticons had made them this way… how could Predaking be sure when he did not know what had incited his protectiveness over Starscream? It had begun before he had seen the beauty of life in the sparks; one moment he had wanted to rip Starscream open, and in the next, the feeling had vanished... Predaking remembered the flares of sudden bloodlust and how he had tamped down each one. The crux of his fear was that he would have to keep fighting forever, never truly a calm, rational being, and that if he floundered and hurt someone for vengeance, he wouldn’t even care afterward... 

Predaking could forgive a theft, but he worried that if Starscream personally offended him again, he might not be able to control himself. To keep Starscream safe, he would need to maintain his distance as he did before...

_End Heart Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

Goal 1: Bring back Starscream and the relic  
Goal 2: Bring back the Phase Shifter alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end result here is the same as if you had just fought the Predacons in the sky. In one choice, Starscream sees you fighting to defend him, in the other, you talk with him. Both give him reasons to believe you next time you talk again.
> 
> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on the nicest path possible, but you are so suddenly nice that it scares Starscream! 
> 
> You can still befriend Starscream.


	34. Section 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All 3 Predacons chase Starscream into Darkmount

You chose to go inside

Starscream could only die once, and Predaking refused to lose his chance to kill him by letting Skylynx and Darksteel lead the hunt. Predaking charged after his brethren, but when he had the opportunity, he shoved them aside into adjacent halls so he could replace them at the front. Their draconic shrieks echoed throughout the nearest levels, and if Starscream heard them, his spark was surely now hammering within his scrawny chest. Predaking relished his conversion into a pure feral monster, enjoying the clacking of his fangs in rhythm with his bounding body. His wounded prey was helpless, while he was the predator built to destroy him, a sheer unstoppable force who felled all walls and ceilings in his path and made the very floor tremble underfoot.

Predaking imagined Starscream scampering above him on a higher level, wheezing in panic as he realized there was nowhere to hide. The Seeker was losing precious time to rest, and even if he tried to flee from an exit, Starscream would not be able to outfly them due to his current injuries. Predaking’s spark pounded in his chest faster than he thought the words: 

_There is no escape, there is no escape…_

A grey form darted in his peripheral vision, but Predaking was moving too fast to change direction in time. He overshot the turn and Skylynx and Darksteel crashed into his backside. One of them must have seen or heard Starscream, for they roared and shot down the hall after him. Predaking scrambled to catch up to them, screeching furiously all the while, for if Starscream was too weak to fly, they would soon overtake his prey and sink their claws into him first.

Caterwauling, Starscream sprinted as fast as his legs would allow him. Predaking pursued Skylynx’s tail as it whipped around each corner, and he trod on the trail of blood Starscream left in his wake. Skylynx and Darksteel rounded the next corner ahead of him, but then a sudden boom drowned out all shrieking and Predaking was blinded by a flash of orange light. The light vanished an instant later and Predaking lunged into the hall, only to skid to a stop when the bodies of Skylynx and Darksteel collapsed before him. 

Smoke filled the hall, billowing out from black gashes crossing the Predacons’ chests, necks, and heads. As their metal sizzled and popped, Predaking gaped at their melted faces and empty spark chambers in absolute shock. It took him a moment to remember Starscream, to search for his charred body on the floor, only to see it unscathed and pushing itself up. The Seeker trembled on his hands and knees and glanced back, meeting Predaking’s eyes by mistake. He yipped and took off running before Predaking’s emotions hardened into immeasurable rage, before he connected his dead brethren to Starscream. Then it clicked at once, and Predaking hurled himself over the corpses of Skylynx and Darksteel, roaring as he eliminated the distance between him and Starscream.

Once he had thought, _This is Starscream’s fault_ , he could think no longer. Images of ripping Starscream apart dominated his mind as he opened his jaws to snap Starscream’s thin body between his teeth. Predaking questioned nothing when Starscream threw himself desperately against the wall; he did not think of the laser nor what had set it off. He hardly recognized that a weapon had killed his brethren, that the hall held any danger… Starscream was his sole focus until orange light filled his vision once again. Predaking screamed as a searing hot beam bored into his chest, burning through layer after layer of metal…

And then, there was no more pain.

_Game Over: Death 1: RID 2015 Triggered_

It seems that Predaking is becoming one with the Allspark. Its light is warm and comforting, and all his turbulent feelings dissolve into tranquility. And yet, perhaps it did not have to end this way… If only he had made other choices in his brief life…

1\. Go back to the previous choice.......Go to Section 16  
2\. Play again...................................... Return to the start


	35. Section 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral path (99% identical to OA path Section 38). Has elements from both the MRE- path and D- path interactions with Shockwave (Section 10 p.2 and 27). I'll talk more about why Shockwave acted differently than in D- path (which is after you kill Starscream)...

You chose to live with Shockwave after threatening Starscream

Predaking had been the Autobots’ ally in battle, but he did not feel comfortable going off to live with them just yet. Although Shockwave was a Decepticon and may have contributed to the plan to kill the clones on Earth, he was still his creator. In his spark, he wanted to believe that Shockwave did care about him and had simply been unable to protest Megatron’s order.

“We shall go to Shockwave,” Predaking decided.

The hostility in his brethren's eyes quickly dissipated at this announcement. Skylynx's shoulders relaxed before he replied, “He is incubating another Predacon, who will emerge shortly."

“Another?” Predaking gasped. “Show me! I must see this new Predacon at once!”

The Predacons transformed, scanned Starscream's blood, then launched into the brightening sky. Predaking followed his brethren until their journey ended in a strange area littered with colossal broken loops. He did not know what sort of place this had been, but he soon stopped wondering once Skylynx and Darksteel led him to a building with heavy, sealed doors.

Darksteel pounded at them and yelled, “Hey! Let us in!”

A moment later, the doors parted and yellow light washed over them. When Predaking saw the incubating Predacon before him, he hurried inside and nearly ploughed into Shockwave. The scientist was still battered and dusty from his encounter with the undead Predacon horde, but some fresh weld marks on his body indicated he had been fixing his wounds before they came. Predaking promptly ignored him and approached the tube, pressing his hands against the glass as he beheld the small, curled form within.

This time, he would protect this Predacon from all harm.

Skylynx and Darksteel did not understand Predaking's obsession with reviving their species. They crept in and wandered around the room aimlessly, poking at everything familiar. Shockwave paid them no mind; instead, he lumbered up to his older creation.

“I wondered whether you would return for the other Predacon.”

“We came for another reason apart from that,” Predaking answered, eyes flickering once again from Shockwave to the Predacon clone. “We would like to live with you, if you are not opposed to it. We could serve and protect you from those who wish to do you harm.”

Shockwave hesitated before speaking, giving Predaking the impression he was avoiding an answer. Predaking frowned and felt his spark sink at his creator's lack of enthusiasm. 

Shockwave responded by changing the subject. “Megatron encountered me on my way back here. I was informed that the Decepticons are no more.”

“Megatron…” Predaking uttered, distracted by the news. “Where is he now?”

“He did not disclose his destination.”

Darksteel sauntered over, fiddling with an energon prod. Oblivious to Predaking’s anger, he addressed Shockwave, “The war’s over but the Autobots don’t like you, huh? They’ll try to capture you, right? We could help you with them.”

Shockwave’s body revealed no emotion. “Your presence risks exposing my location to my enemies."

Darksteel blinked. “Enemies? What enemies? We’ll tear them apart for you!”

Shockwave’s head spikes flicked doubtfully. “While you are likely my most powerful creations, vengeance is not always realized through battle.”

“ _Likely_?” Predaking heard only the first phrase. “What creation could be more powerful than a Predacon clone?”

Once again, Shockwave ignored his question. “I had intended to continue my studies underground. Isolation is the most logical option to avoid detection."

Predaking protested, “We would destroy your enemies for you! No one would dare come for you with Predacon guards at your side. If you are not convinced, then clone more of us to protect you. Without us, you would be hunted incessantly.”

“I have made my decision: I will relocate to one of my uncharted laboratories, but you may take this Predacon when it has finished incubating.”

Predaking did not appreciate his use of "it", an animalistic pronoun. In that moment, he had sounded like Starscream, and Predaking realized that Shockwave's refusal to clone more Predacons might have an underlying reason.

“Why not clone more Predacons for our sake?” Predaking pressed.

“There is no need to clone more.”

Predaking snapped, “You see us as weapons of war! Does this mean that you held Megatron’s same fear? Did you recommend that the clones be terminated because you feared intelligent beasts?”

Shockwave paused, immobile under Predaking’s burning gaze. His spikes twitched again before his eventual reply. “Would you despise me if the answer were yes? If so, why? Do you mourn the clones simply because they were the same species as you?”

“They were meant to be my army, my brethren!” Predaking stomped closer.

Shockwave ambled toward his computer as though he had better things to do, and it was this slight that tipped the scales of Predaking's temper. He stormed ahead and cut him off, forcing Shockwave to face him. He noticed then that Shockwave’s eye had constricted, and his spikes had shot up when Predaking barred his path. Angry as he was, Predaking did not care that Shockwave was alarmed, just as he had felt nothing for Starscream’s fear. 

“I was alone,” Predaking growled. “You do not understand what it was like to be the sole member of a resurrected species, or how it feels to still be endangered. I dream of a world where my people and I can flourish.”

Shockwave did not know what to say, and every second he remained silent fed Predaking's ire.

“Do it for our sake, then go,” Predaking commanded as he loomed over Shockwave. He noted that love for his creator had left his spark the moment he understood that Shockwave had supported the annihilation of the Predacons on Earth. He was becoming a mere Predacon-cloning tool in his eyes: someone Predaking didn’t mind intimidating into submission.

Skylynx and Darksteel pushed themselves between them, and Predaking’s eyes flared wide at their audacity. 

“What do we need an army for, anyway?” Darksteel blurted. “We’ll have that Predacon there in two solar cycles. Four of us seems plenty enough!”

“ _Enough_?” Predaking barked. “What species can flourish with a mere four members?”

“Well, less of us just means each one of us is more special, right?” Darksteel offered, but his attempt at nonchalance couldn't hide his concern. Nonetheless, Shockwave realized he had support and found the strength to be firm.

“This Predacon will be my last," he announced. "I intend to relocate and continue my studies on the creational abilities of energon and cybermatter.”

Predaking bared his teeth. If he let Shockwave get away, there would be no more Predacons. A race of four could easily be wiped out, dooming their kind to face extinction and fade into obscurity yet again. He held a grudge against Shockwave as a Decepticon, but he did not want to hurt him since he was his creator. Still, he thought he could pressure Shockwave into doing his bidding. He just needed to do it in such a way that won over Skylynx and Darksteel. If all else failed, he could use brute force—whatever was necessary to save his kind.

Choice 1: Force him to clone more Predacons..................... Go to Section 51  
Choice 2: Accept his decision to stop cloning Predacons....... Go to Section 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the paths you visit Shockwave after killing Starscream, he seems to find the Predacon guard idea logical. Why is that? Actually, Shockwave is never keen on the idea in all paths. However, your behaviour after killing Starscream is more aggressive and all the Predacons in the room are acting strangely. Shockwave notices your faces and feels greater danger when you a. kill Starscream and say nothing about it versus b. you bring back Starscream injured. To him, you are unpredictable and dangerous, and he is avoiding provoking you. In the Neutral path and One Attack path, Predaking is less aggressive here, so Shockwave feels better about speaking his mind


	36. Section 32

You chose to try to convert Skylynx and Darksteel into proper Predacons

Patience, and they would see. Predaking soared over the throne, the scene of carnage, and into the fading night with Skylynx and Darksteel in anxious pursuit. His brethren darted in front of him a few times to express their desire to land and talk, but Predaking shot past them without a sound. Eventually, they realized their efforts were futile and submissively fell back into their rightful places behind him.

The sun broke over the horizon, pouring its light into the valleys beneath them. Unfortunately, prickly emotions kept Predaking from enjoying his journey deeper into the unknown regions of his homeworld: frustration that his brethren were wary of him and judged his actions, anger that his own weakness had made him regurgitate Starscream's parts, and regret that he had rashly thrown Starscream's remains away when his energon was exactly what Predaking needed right now. In the end, exhaustion from energon deficiency won over, and Predaking crashed onto a dusty plain harder than he intended. Promptly, he jumped to his feet and strode ahead to pretend he still had his strength, then made a show of slowly settling down as though he was bored and it was simply his whim to rest.

In all honesty, Predaking now wished he had not flown to the middle of nowhere. His hungry eyes searched for prey—animal or bot—but there was nothing here but ash on the wind. The previous day, Predaking had seen some creature crawling on all fours in the distance, but it had skittered into a hole when he drew close. That was the kind of creature he had hoped to see on his flight, and again in the future once he had starved Skylynx and Darksteel to his same level of desperation.

If a lone Autobot were to show up now, Predaking would feast on it and deal with the consequences later. Hunger distorted his worldview and memories, establishing a harder line between Predacon and non-Predacon. Not all bots appealed to him yet; he did not consider those like Shockwave, Soundwave, or even Megatron and Optimus, to be appetizing. For now, he longed only for small bots who were weak in his eyes, like the white Autobot with blades, the small red Decepticon, or the plethora of purple Decepticon clones. However, the issue with devouring one of those accursed Autobots, killers of his brethren on Earth, was that they may defeat him with their superphysical weapons. If one vanished, their disappearance would not go unnoticed...

Those purple Decepticon troopers, however... who would notice if a few of them went missing? Once he thought this, Predaking realized that they were the perfect targets. If he could not find animals, why not kill these barely sentient bots? He could practice on them, purging himself of weakness... they could _all_ practice on them, embracing their natural Primus-given ability. The fact of the matter was that Predacons had been built to dominate the others, so they need not pity their enemies nor their prey. As the faceless Vehicons would not shock Skylynx and Darksteel with expressions of terror or pain, they were ideal stepping stones...

And finding one would not take very long.  
_End Dark+ Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on one of the darkest paths possible, like the darkest Predaking can get. If you are here, you are probably just curious to know the worst things you can do. It can be very, very bad for Cybertronians as Predaking wants to conquer the world OR you can recognize your problem and try to recover, seeking help from Autobots and Knockout. It is not too late to live a normal life with just a crazy backstory to tell other characters (incorrect quote: "Starscream? Ha, I ate that son of a glitch!")
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	37. Section 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MRE⁻ Path (Starscream is present at Shockwave's lab because Skylynx and Darksteel spared him before)

You chose to force Shockwave to clone more Predacons

“No.” Predaking loomed over the scientist. “This will not be the last Predacon.” 

“Predaking,” Skylynx stammered. “Do not—”

Predaking shot his arm between them and grabbed Shockwave by his head, yanking him closer before he could stumble away. 

“Hear me,” Predaking snarled, using his blazing glare to freeze Skylynx and Darksteel in their tracks. “I would prefer not to harm him, but I will do what I must! How dare you side with one who so obviously despises us? He created us as tools! Weapons! And when he no longer sees a use for us Predacons, he refuses to create more despite the life-giving power within his fingertips! He supported Megatron’s plan to _murder_ a squadron of helpless Predacons! He would have done the same to any one of us!”

“Ah—er, hmmm…” gulped Darksteel.

“You,” Predaking spat at Shockwave’s constricted eye. “You are not going anywhere. I will allow you to study here in peace, so long as you continue creating more clones while doing so. I ask little of you, so do not even _think_ of abandoning your responsibility! True, I shall not kill you, for I require your service—but only your mind is an asset to me. Your physical state does not concern me as much as it concerns you…”

He turned Shockwave so that he faced Starscream’s ravaged form on the berth.

“You understand my meaning. I do not need to elaborate.”

His large hand released its grip on Shockwave, who wobbled before regaining his balance. Without a word, Shockwave turned and ambled to the computer across the room. Predaking glowered at his back, then smirked. He knew how spooked Shockwave truly was after feeling just how easily Predaking could have plucked his tiny head off his body. Predaking didn’t have to know science to understand that Shockwave was now only pretending to be busy, scrolling aimlessly on the screen because his mind was filled with horrors. 

Predaking would have done worse to him, breaking his monotone voice until it gained Starscream’s fearful rhythms, cracking and bouncing as he wailed about how wrong he had been. He wanted these selfish Decepticons to pay for their crimes against his kind, but he had restrained himself so that Skylynx and Darksteel would not abhor him. No one else in the world mattered more to him than them. While he mused, his brethren crept to his side with shock and confusion on their faces.

“Did Shockwave really kill Predacons?” Darksteel whispered to him, or he tried to, but his gruff voice was easily audible across the room. “Is that what you two were talking about?”

Predaking growled, “Of course these two did not inform you...” 

Wandering toward the incubating Predacon, Predaking told them the story of his creation and the hunt to gather fossils. He explained that while the Autobots had done the killing, the Decepticons also had played a part, but had spun a web of lies to deflect his blame onto them. Only later had he learned the truth: the Decepticons had feared what they could not control, so they had deliberately lured in the Autobots to terminate the Predacons, who had been as helpless and innocent as the one in the tube before them. His brethren’s eyes fell on the fourth Predacon in the room, silent as they took in this information. Predaking’s eyes, however, were glued on Shockwave while he relayed his story, daring him to dispute anything. Had the scientist spoken up, Predaking would have hurled heated accusations in response. Instead, Shockwave remained quiet, which only confirmed every detail of the tale and left Predaking in icy wrath.

Skylynx finally murmured, “Perhaps Starscream deserved termination after all. We did not know there was more reason to hate Decepticons...”

Predaking replied, “Indeed. He deserves death, and unlike Shockwave, he serves no purpose.”

“Well,” Darksteel interjected. “I still think it would be fun to punish him more—punish him for _this_ , now that we know.”

Skylynx marched back to the berth and leaned over Starscream. “He would have encouraged the decision to kill those Predacons. For all we know, he could have put the idea into Megatron’s mind in the first place.”

Predaking's eyes flared wide open and he hissed through his teeth. 

“His hatred was never hidden.” Predaking stomped toward Starscream. “Yes, perhaps he poisoned the minds of the others and caused the tragedy. It is his fault!”

Starscream, who had slowly been gaining consciousness during the whole exchange, finally noticed the two Predacons bent over him. As Predaking’s claws reached for his face, Starscream’s eyes darted around the room in desperation and he squeaked, “Sh-Sh-Sh—”

“Energon,” declared the scientist from across the room. “We will require a greater stockpile of it.”

The return of his voice grabbed their attention, and Predaking’s fingers slid away from Starscream.

“For the clones?” Predaking demanded.

“Correct. As well as supplies to create more energon processors to manage our increased demand.”

“Skylynx,” Predaking commanded. “Remain here on guard. Darksteel and I shall run his errands.”

Predaking came to Shockwave’s side to receive further instructions. Before he left, he considered simply slicing a claw across his creator’s arm to obtain his blood. Instead, to exercise his power, Predaking ordered him, “Draw a sample of energon from yourself. Before we depart, I want us all to scan it so that we know there is nowhere our indispensable scientist can hide from us...”

Once more, Shockwave silently submitted to his will. 

_End Maul Recovery⁻ Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Starscream nearly met his end, but Shockwave saved him)
> 
> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a dark path in which you are the main villain of the story (but not the other Predacons). You can become nicer later on while also getting what you wanted (a whole batch of Predacon characters).
> 
> Your aggression to Starscream can cause him to find friends in other characters, so if you want that, this path might be interesting to play. However, Starscream will no longer befriend you personally.


	38. Section 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is D Path, but it is the same as D⁻ Path (leaving Starscream's body vs throwing it into the smelting pit). Your interaction with Shockwave goes the same

You chose to live with Shockwave after abandoning Starscream’s body

Predaking had been the Autobots’ ally in battle, but he did not feel comfortable going off to live with them just yet. Although Shockwave was a Decepticon and may have contributed to the plan to kill the clones on Earth, he was still his creator. In his spark, he wanted to believe that Shockwave did care about him and had simply been unable to protest Megatron’s order. 

Predaking landed to voice his decision. “We shall return to our creator.” 

His brethren squawked with enthusiasm at the idea, and Skylynx briefly transformed to declare, “He is incubating another Predacon, who will emerge shortly."

“He is?” Predaking gasped. “Lead the way! I must see this new Predacon forthwith.”

Predaking followed his brethren until their journey ended in a strange area littered with colossal broken loops. He did not know what sort of place this had been, but he soon stopped wondering once Skylynx and Darksteel led him to a building with heavy, sealed doors. 

Darksteel pounded at them and yelled, “Hey! It’s us!”

A moment later, the doors parted and yellow light washed over them. When Predaking saw the incubating Predacon before him, he hurried inside and nearly ploughed into Shockwave. The scientist was still battered and dusty from his encounter with the undead Predacon horde, but some fresh weld marks on his body indicated he had been fixing his wounds before they came. Predaking promptly ignored him and approached the tube, pressing his hands against the glass as he beheld the small, curled form within.

This time, he would protect this Predacon from all harm. 

Skylynx and Darksteel did not understand Predaking's obsession with reviving their species. They crept in and wandered around the room aimlessly, poking at everything familiar. Shockwave paid them no mind; instead, he lumbered up to his older creation.

“I wondered whether you would return for the other Predacon.”

“We are not here for that reason alone,” Predaking answered, eyes flickering once again from Shockwave to the Predacon clone. “We would like to live with you, if you are not opposed to it. We could serve and protect you from those who wish to do you harm.”

Shockwave hesitated before speaking, giving Predaking the impression he was avoiding an answer.

 _Why would he not instantly agree?_ Predaking narrowed his eyes. _Does he fear Predacons, just as—_

Shockwave stated, “Megatron encountered me on my way back here. I was informed that the Decepticons are no more.”

“Megatron!” Predaking growled, his rage redirected. “Where is he now?”

“He did not disclose his destination.”

Darksteel sauntered over, fiddling with an energon prod. Oblivious to Predaking’s anger, he addressed Shockwave, “The war’s over but the Autobots don’t like you, huh? They’ll try to capture you, right? We could help you with them.”

Shockwave’s body revealed no emotion. “Your presence risks my exposure.”

Darksteel grew dismayed at the idea Shockwave didn’t want them. “We would be careful! Right, Skylynx? We can be stealthy when we’re not scrapping Autobots!”

Shockwave’s head spikes flicked doubtfully. As for Predaking, he certainly did not approve of Shockwave leaving or rejecting them, for if they were not together, how could Predaking convince him to make more clones?

“The Autobots will hunt you incessantly,” Predaking pressed. “But you need not flee. No one would dare come for you with four Predacon guards at your disposal; more if you wish. As many Predacons as you require to protect you.”

Shockwave paused to consider. “While I had intended to continue my studies underground, it is true I would be more productive if I remained at the same facility.”

Skylynx nodded. “Yes. We can help you build a laboratory larger than this, where no one will disturb you. If you need anything, one of us can get it so that you don’t have to risk your safety.”

Shockwave slowly turned his gaze from Darksteel—who had begun twirling the rod excitedly—to Predaking, and though Shockwave’s eye remained round and red, it had a distinctly squinty look about it as though he were studying him closely. Predaking hastily glanced down at his own chest, which hid the face of the bloodthirsty beast, yet there was nothing to see: the only visible cuts were the jagged ones dealt by rusted Terrorcon claws, and every drop of Starscream’s blood had been whipped away by the wind.

Could the perceptive scientist see it in their demeanor, in how they moved, how they talked? Starscream’s death had left his brethren feeling somewhat uneasy, but was Predaking himself wearing an expression that murderers made fresh after a kill?

Shockwave then merely rumbled, “Our energon demand has increased. One of you will need to gather a supply of raw energon, in crystal or liquid form, for processing.”

_End Dark Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a dark path, but Predaking is not incredibly dangerous to other characters. 
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	39. Section 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Attack Path. Compare this scene to Section 18: you encounter Starscream in the wild in both cases, but in the Neutral Path, Starscream is unharmed and less hostile.

You chose to live in the wilderness with Skylynx and Darksteel after scratching Starscream’s wings 

“Let us take some time away from everyone else,” Predaking decided. “The future belongs to us now, and there is an entire world to discover.”

“No responsibilities... I like the sound of that,” Skylynx said. “But what if Starscream gets into trouble during our absence?”

“We will check on him periodically.” Predaking nodded at the energon pooled on the ground. 

“Right, to check on his scars,” grinned Darksteel.

All three Predacons scanned the blood, then set off into the fading night and uncharted lands. The further they flew, the less Predaking felt concerned about Starscream. He had been easy to deal with, so surely the lone Seeker could not trouble the Autobots. The Predacons tirelessly soared through dawn and the heat of the next day, their heads dipped and their eyes wide with wonder. Every barren landscape captivated them: each hill, valley, demolished city, and lake overflowing with fresh energon. There was so much to see that they stopped for nothing, simply expanding their surface knowledge.

Only at sunset did Predaking submit to his fatigue. Excitement had sustained him thus far and he hated to admit weakness, but he was severely energon deficient. The Predacons landed to rest, and he crawled to a stream of energon and tried to drink without displaying his urgency. Although the energon was gritty with ash, its flavour off-putting, and its consistency watery, energon was energon and Predaking needed to keep up his strength.

Back in the clearing, Skylynx and Darksteel had already collapsed over each other, limbs sprawled out and wings bent over each other's bodies. The sight of two Predacons together like this shot warmth into Predaking’s spark, stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He had felt a similar twinge once when he had seen his army incubating in their tubes—but now, Predaking crept closer to the living Predacons as they shuffled into comfortable positions.

His footfalls were gentle and slow, approaching them cautiously as though afraid reality would not truly grant him this. Skylynx and Darksteel continued to exist, but until he touched them, Predaking’s spark trembled for fear that they would reject him or disappear altogether. He took them both under his wing in one fluid movement, resting alongside them and swiping his tail around to encircle them. He waited apprehensively, eyes wide open when Skylynx and Darksteel stirred to adjust their positions... then, with neither question nor complaint, they settled. Predaking’s chin dropped onto Skylynx's side as though they had never fought the previous night.

Sinking into their warmth, Predaking had never felt so whole. No words needed to be said, for nothing felt more natural and right than this.  
*****  
Nausea and internal cramping woke Predaking. When he began to toss and growl, he broke from the group and flattened himself out on his belly. Silently, he cursed the energon until he regurgitated it back into the stream, claws piercing the ground. This was not the first time this had happened: he had been unable to hold down any energon since he had arrived on Cybertron; it always felt greasy and heavy in his gut. Predaking decided that today he would find a cleaner source on their flight, though there was no need to report his deficiency or delay their adventure.

Skylynx and Darksteel had transformed while they had waited for him to return.

“Starscream isn’t far from here,” Darksteel said. “Think he’s following us?”

Predaking sensed the jet's proximity before transforming.

“Unlikely,” he answered.

Starscream was not close enough to spy on them, and it would be strange for him to be keeping an eye on them instead of the other way around. The Predacons turned northeast and made out an expanse of chunky black shapes on the horizon.

“He is among those hills,” Skylynx reported.

Darksteel grinned eagerly. “What would he be doing in the middle of nowhere, if not something bad?”

“Mm.” Predaking narrowed his eyes. “It does not seem that Starscream has learned his lesson.”

When the Predacons neared Starscream’s location, they learned that what they had taken to be hills were not hills at all. The chunks revealed themselves to be the bases and fallen levels of incredibly tall buildings, warped and burnt black, brown, and orange by heat. The landscape below them became the massive corpse of a city, and its charred bones stretched beyond what the eye could see.

They landed and were instantly dwarfed by the buildings’ bases. Starscream’s presence occupied their senses, but there was no sign of him yet. The Predacons changed form and proceeded onward while peering into the perforated structures. Predaking considered calling out, but before he did, he felt his energon processor tense up in protest. He shot a hand to his mouth and the other to his gut, fighting back the sudden urge to vomit again. He would not do so, not here and now while Skylynx and Darksteel stared at him in surprise—and _especially_ not when Starscream might hear him and learn his weakness.

Predaking glanced up when feeling passed, only to notice two tiny red dots peering down at them from the second floor of a blasted building.

“What are you doing here?” the silhouette snarled when they made eye contact. “Were you not satisfied with the torture you subjected me to? Are you truly so unreasonable as to seize any chance you can to harm me? Surely you can understand that I only do what I must to survive!”

Predaking stomped over a pile of scrap, wires, and pipes. “What do you mean?”

There was a brief pause, and the eyes blinked in consideration.

“Why are you here?” Starscream restarted.

“Merely to see where you have gone, and whether you are staying out of trouble.”

“Is that so...” Starscream grunted. “Well, as you can see, I am here. And until I am forced from this place, you will no doubt find me surviving here on your _scheduled_ checkups.”

“And why have you chosen this place?” Predaking asked.

The red dots narrowed into angry slits. “What use is that information to you?”

“You _will_ inform us if there is something you seek here.”

“Such as a weapon?” Starscream growled. “No. There is nothing here. Leave me in peace.”

Darksteel snarled, “I think he’s hiding something.”

Predaking could not agree more. He commanded, “Tell me the name of this place!”

“Why must you pester me?” Starscream yelled. “You’ve had your revenge! Be gone!”

“I don’t trust him,” Darksteel muttered. “I think he is acting offended to avoid answering…”

“Yes,” Skylynx agreed. “He acted like he had done something wrong when we encountered him. Something we don’t know about.”

Starscream could not hear them from his position. Predaking hissed, “But what could he have already done?”

Skylynx replied, “We could ask the Autobots. I am sure he did something to them just yesterday."

“What are you whispering about?” Starscream hollered with a crack in his voice.

Predaking demanded, “What did you mean before, when you said that 'you only do what you must to survive'?”

Starscream paused, then thrust his torso out of the hole to show his features in the early morning light.

“I know that you are ill,” he addressed Predaking. “And I know what causes your illness. I will help you if you forgive the _minor_ thing I have done.”

“And what did you do?” Darksteel barked.

Starscream ignored him. “But then I would like you beasts to leave so that I may recover in peace.”

“You dare insult us?” Skylynx snapped. “If you had any intelligence, you would know to watch what you say after what Predaking just did to you!”

“Right!” Darksteel flexed his claws. “Keep talking. We haven’t had a go at you yet!”

Starscream shrank back into the darkness of the hole. 

“Never mind,” he huffed. “I offered out of gratitude for being spared, but now I recall my reasonable disgust. I should not feel grateful to the animals that wounded me and now try to control my life.”

“You're just asking for it!” Darksteel retorted. “You should feel _lucky_ Predaking let you go when he did, because personally, I would’ve torn you apart!”

“And you are in no position to offer deals, Starscream,” Skylynx spat. “How about you tell us everything we want to know right now, or we _make_ you tell us?”

“Oppressive monsters!” Starscream hurled back. “I nearly thought you could be reasonable! I was right to have done what I did to protect myself from you bloodthirsty wretches!”

Choice 1: Apologize to Starscream to calm him into sharing information... Go to Section 49  
Choice 2: Use force to make Starscream speak and help you...................... Go to Section 56


	40. Section 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral Path

You chose to give Starscream a chance to stay out of trouble

“Although it was given to the likes of Starscream, I will honour my word,” Predaking declared. “I told him that we would grant him one chance, but that if he did anything to trouble you, we would punish him. I recognize that this goes against your wishes and gives him an opportunity to do harm… However, we will gladly aid you in capturing him should he commit a crime against you.”

The Autobots’ faces morphed into displeased expressions, but they didn’t have the power to make the Predacons do anything they didn’t want to do. They guided Predaking into the _Nemesis_ so that he could preserve Starscream’s blood in a vial. While inside, Predaking refuelled on energon. Optimus persistently encouraged Predaking to change his mind about Starscream, but Predaking would have none of it and refused to admit his way of handling Starscream was anything but apt.

Impatient to move on, Predaking asked where the Predacons could be stationed to be most serviceable to the reconstruction effort. The Autobots realized then that they could not win against his stubborn pride, and the round green Autobot was offered up to awkwardly explain their options.

“Uhh, right now we have two projects on the go: a landing site to welcome refugees, and some construction in the capital cities of Kaon and Iacon. Both are important, but you would be doing the same kind of work in either place...”

The first option could provide opportunities to meet more bots, Predaking reflected, whereas the second option could allow him to see and learn more about Cybertron. After a pause, Predaking gave his choice to the displeased and uncomfortable group of Autobots.

Choice 1: Work on the landing site........ Go to Setcion 55  
Choice 2: Work in the capital cities.......... Go to Section 53


	41. Section 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D⁻ Path. Very similar to Section 44 D Path and with text chunks from Section 18/35.

You chose to live in the wilderness after disposing of Starscream's body

Predaking told Skylynx and Darksteel, “We are no longer bound to any master. The future is ours to decide, and there is an entire world to discover.”

Darksteel asked, “We’re going to go exploring?”

Gazing at the brightening horizon, Predaking replied, “Indeed. I am certain that there is much for us to see, and I look forward to spending time alone with my own kind.”

Predaking strode off the edge and let himself plunge in freefall for a few moments before transforming. Once he returned to beast form, the wind stripped away the last of Starscream’s blood clinging to his metal. He felt cleaner and freer because of this, as though his Decepticon past had been lifted off him. Naturally, he would have preferred to have tossed Megatron’s body into the pit with Starscream, but for now, Predaking’s celebratory mood could not be dampened.

The Predacons tirelessly soared through dawn and the heat of the next day, their heads dipped and their eyes wide with wonder. Every barren landscape captivated them: each hill, valley, demolished city, and lake overflowing with fresh energon. There was so much to see that they stopped for nothing, simply expanding their surface knowledge. 

Only at sunset did Predaking submit to his fatigue. Excitement had sustained him thus far and he hated to admit weakness, but he was severely energon deficient. The Predacons landed to rest, and Predaking crawled to a stream of energon and tried to drink from it without displaying his urgency. 

The first splash that hit his taste receptors made him retch the gritty energon back up. Predaking eyed the watery energon flecked with ash, then peered around hopelessly. He suddenly longed for Starscream’s body as he recalled the purity and sweetness of his blood. Grinding his teeth, Predaking regretted disposing of him until he once again fought back his hunger.

_Do not succumb to those vile thoughts. As if I would fuel myself with the energon of that devious bot!_

Predaking swallowed a large mouthful of the dirty raw energon and gagged. He held it down because energon was energon, and Predaking needed to keep up his strength. Afterward, he wobbled back to the clearing where Skylynx and Darksteel had already collapsed over each other, limbs sprawled out and wings bent over each other's bodies. The sight of two Predacons together like this shot warmth into Predaking’s spark, stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He had felt a similar twinge once when he had seen his army incubating in their tubes—but now, Predaking crept closer to the living Predacons as they shuffled into comfortable positions.

His footfalls were gentle and slow, approaching them cautiously as though afraid reality would not truly grant him this. Skylynx and Darksteel continued to exist, but until he touched them, Predaking’s spark trembled for fear that they would reject him or disappear altogether. He took them both under his wing in one fluid movement, resting alongside them and swiping his tail around to encircle them. He waited apprehensively, eyes wide open when Skylynx and Darksteel stirred to adjust their positions... then, with neither question nor complaint, they settled. Predaking’s chin dropped onto Skylynx's side as though they had never fought the previous night.

Sinking into their warmth, Predaking had never felt so whole. No words needed to be said, for nothing felt more natural and right than this.

*****

His dream gripped him with feverish heat. Predaking kicked and growled as blue splatters of blood flew at his face, splashing his eyes with sizzling heat and blinding him. A beak nipped him, and with a jolt, Predaking woke and faced the slitted eyes of his brethren glaring at him in the dark. Guilty for disturbing their sleep, Predaking crawled away from the pile and flattened himself out on his belly. However, he relapsed into his dreams of carnage, rolling and waking every so often and cursing the bad energon.

At last, Predaking rushed back to the stream to regurgitate it back into the stream, claws piercing the ground. This was not the first time this had happened: he had been unable to hold down any energon since he had arrived on Cybertron; it always felt greasy and heavy in his gut. Predaking decided that today he would find a cleaner source on their flight, though there was no need to report his deficiency or delay their adventure. 

He turned, only to face Skylynx and Darksteel on their feet with yellow eyes wide in concern over what they had seen. Before they could transform to ask questions, Predaking spread his wings and took flight to hide his weakness. Wing flaps sounded behind him as his brethren presumed he was leading them on their next journey, but in reality, he was scanning the terrain for glistening pools of blue.

For too long, his luck was unfavourable: each river or lake of fresh energon he espied turned out to be polluted with the grime and char of battlefields. Morning and afternoon had passed in his assumption that things would get better the further he flew straight, but it would not be so. Nature cut off into endless expanses of bombed cities, and just when he thought they had passed them all, the wilderness took a radical turn. 

No longer confronted by metal plains and mountains, a warped, colourful land of sizzling pits spread out below them. When Predaking dropped low to seek energon, however, bubbles flicked acid at his metal and he hurried upward with a shriek. After regaining height, all Predaking could do was gaze at the wasteland in dread. He was so exhausted that he could barely feel his wings anymore, and they seemed to be flapping beyond his control. Feeling both heavy and light, Predaking swept back around to head for the city ruins before he crashed into any one of the acidic pits. 

As he beelined for the rusted buildings, however, they all began to sway in his vision. For a moment everything went black, and Predaking tilted diagonally in flight. He did not know how he teleported to the city, but the next thing he knew, he had clipped his wing off a wall and now spun out of control. With a shriek, Predaking struck the next building and dropped with folded wings, denting the ground and himself upon impact.

The blurry, squawking faces of Skylynx and Darksteel floated over him then retreated with a muffled sound of transformation. Predaking was too exhausted to remember his ego; instead, he felt fear as he understood just how far he had pushed his body. He had lost far too much energon and could no longer stand, transform, or even raise his head. Skylynx’s bot face hung over Predaking’s fatigued eye as he gripped his horn and chin spikes and called his name.

“Predaking!” 

_Energon…_ Predaking wanted to gasp, but all he could do was emit a soft growl. _You must know. You saw how desperate I was…_

Never had Predaking begged for help before, but if he could speak in this form, he would have. Predaking’s vision and hearing only grew weaker as he lost consciousness, leaving him with only energon-deprived delusions. He thought he saw Starscream over him, face clean and undamaged, and red eyes glinting in glee at his predicament.

_“Perish, foul creature...”_

The colours and sounds of the world faded away. 

_End Dark⁻ Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a dark path, but that does not mean you have to be the villain of the story. Predaking is not dead yet, but this is the result of going into the wilderness without Starscream present to offer help (Neutral and One Attack Path). 
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	42. Section 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA Path (99% identical to N path section 31)

You chose to live with Shockwave after punishing Starscream

Predaking had been the Autobots’ ally in battle, but he did not feel comfortable going off to live with them just yet. Although Shockwave was a Decepticon and may have contributed to the plan to kill the clones on Earth, he was still his creator. In his spark, he wanted to believe that Shockwave did care about him and had simply been unable to protest Megatron’s order.

“We shall go to Shockwave,” Predaking decided.

The hostility in his brethren's eyes quickly dissipated at this announcement. Skylynx's shoulders relaxed before he replied, “He is incubating another Predacon, who will emerge shortly."

“Another?” Predaking gasped. “Lead the way! I must see this new Predacon at once!”

The Predacons transformed, scanned Starscream’s energon, then launched into the brightening sky. Predaking followed his brethren until their journey ended in a strange area littered with colossal broken loops. He did not know what sort of place this had been, but he soon stopped wondering once Skylynx and Darksteel led him to a building with heavy, sealed doors.

Darksteel pounded at them and yelled, “Hey! It’s us!”

A moment later, the doors parted and yellow light washed over them. When Predaking saw the incubating Predacon before him, he hurried inside and nearly ploughed into Shockwave. The scientist was still battered and dusty from his encounter with the undead Predacon horde, but some fresh weld marks on his body indicated he had been fixing his wounds before they came. Predaking promptly ignored him and approached the tube, pressing his hands against the glass as he beheld the small, curled form within.

This time, he would protect this Predacon from all harm.

Skylynx and Darksteel did not understand Predaking's obsession with reviving their species. They crept in and wandered around the room aimlessly, poking at everything familiar. Shockwave paid them no mind; instead, he lumbered up to his older creation.

“I wondered whether you would return for the other Predacon.”

“We came for another reason apart from that,” Predaking answered, eyes flickering once again from Shockwave to the Predacon clone. “We would like to live with you, if you are not opposed to it. We could serve and protect you from those who wish to do you harm.”

Shockwave hesitated before speaking, giving Predaking the impression he was avoiding an answer. Predaking frowned and felt his spark sink at his creator's lack of enthusiasm. 

Shockwave responded by changing the subject. “Megatron encountered me on my way back here. I was informed that the Decepticons are no more.”

“Megatron…” Predaking uttered, distracted by the news. “Where is he now?”

“He did not disclose his destination.”

Darksteel sauntered over, fiddling with an energon prod. Oblivious to Predaking's anger, he addressed Shockwave, "The war’s over but the Autobots don’t like you, huh? They’ll try to capture you, right? We could help you with them.”

Shockwave’s body revealed no emotion. “Your presence risks exposing my location to my enemies."

Darksteel blinked. “Enemies? What enemies? We’ll tear them apart for you!”

Shockwave’s head spikes flicked doubtfully. “While you are likely my most powerful creations, vengeance is not always realized through battle.”

“ _Likely_?” Predaking heard only the first phrase. “What creation could be more powerful than a Predacon clone?”

Once again, Shockwave ignored his question. “I intended to continue my studies underground. Isolation is the most logical option to avoid detection.”

Predaking protested, “We would destroy your enemies for you! No one would dare come for you with Predacon guards at your side. If you are not convinced, then clone more of us to protect you. Without us, you would be hunted incessantly.”

“I have made my decision: I will relocate to one of my uncharted laboratories, but you may take this Predacon when it has finished incubating.”

Predaking did not appreciate his use of "it", an animalistic pronoun. In that moment, he had sounded like Starscream, and Predaking realized that Shockwave's refusal to clone more Predacons might have an underlying reason.

“Why not clone more Predacons for our sake?” Predaking pressed.

“There is no need to clone more.”

Predaking snapped, “You see us as weapons of war! Does this mean that you held Megatron’s same fear? Did you recommend that the clones be terminated because you feared intelligent beasts?”

Shockwave paused, immobile under Predaking’s burning gaze. His spikes twitched again before his eventual reply. “Would you despise me if the answer were yes? If so, why? Do you mourn the clones simply because they were the same species as you?”

“They were meant to be my army, my brethren!” Predaking stomped closer.

Shockwave ambled toward his computer as though he had better things to do, and it was this slight that tipped the scales of Predaking's temper. He stormed ahead and cut him off, forcing Shockwave to face him. He noticed then that Shockwave’s eye had constricted, and his spikes had shot up when Predaking barred his path. Angry as he was, Predaking did not care that Shockwave was alarmed, just as he had felt nothing for Starscream’s fear. 

“I was alone,” Predaking growled. “You do not understand what it was like to be the sole member of a resurrected species, or how it feels to still be endangered. I dream of a world where my people and I can flourish.”

Shockwave did not know what to say, and every second he remained silent fed Predaking's ire.

“Do it for our sake, then go,” Predaking commanded as he loomed over Shockwave. He noted that love for his creator had left his spark the moment he understood that Shockwave had supported the annihilation of the Predacons on Earth. He was becoming a mere Predacon-cloning tool in his eyes: someone Predaking didn’t mind intimidating into submission.

Skylynx and Darksteel pushed themselves between them, and Predaking’s eyes flared wide at their audacity.

“What do we need an army for, anyway?” Darksteel blurted. “We’ll have that Predacon there in two solar cycles. Four of us seems plenty enough!”

“ _Enough_?” Predaking barked. “What species can flourish with a mere four members?”

“Well, less of us just means each one of us is more special, right?” Darksteel offered, but his attempt at nonchalance couldn't hide his concern. Nonetheless, Shockwave realized he had support and found the strength to be firm.

“This Predacon will be my last," he announced. "I intend to relocate and continue my studies on the creational abilities of energon and cybermatter.”

Predaking bared his teeth. If he let Shockwave get away, there would be no more Predacons. A race of four could easily be wiped out, dooming their kind to face extinction and fade into obscurity yet again. He held a grudge against Shockwave as a Decepticon, but he did not want to hurt him since he was his creator. Still, he thought he could pressure Shockwave into doing his bidding. He just needed to do it in such a way that won over Skylynx and Darksteel If all else failed, he could use brute force—whatever was necessary to save his kind.

Choice 1: Force him to clone more Predacons.................... Go to Section 54  
Choice 2: Accept his decision to stop cloning Predacons....... Go to Section 52


	43. Section 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE Path  
> Similar to Section 43 except for the end result.

You chose to wait to speak with Starscream after his surgery

“I shall remain here and speak with him when he wakes,” Predaking decided. “However long it takes...”

He realized that looking for a gift for Starscream would only insult him, as if a single item could make up for his dire injuries. The only way to atone for his brutality would be to present himself as meek and regretful, even at the cost of his Predacon ego, which had gotten him into this situation in the first place. 

Skylynx and Darksteel transformed and crashed down behind Predaking. He turned his head, then glared when he saw their frustrated, bloodthirsty expressions.

“What gives?” Darksteel cried. “If you were going to spare his worthless hide, you should have told us so that _we_ could have had a little fun first! Where’s our revenge?”

“Stand down,” Predaking growled, unable to stop himself from swelling up. His instinct was to subdue them by looking ready to fight, then he noticed what he was doing and felt guilty. 

Predaking glanced back when he heard the Prime step forward. A harsher glint now shone in Optimus’ eyes, and Predaking realized how much the Autobot despised their cruelty. As the Prime began to reprimand the others, Predaking felt a bit relieved that the attention had switched to them. At least he and the Autobots now agreed that what he had done was wrong, although no one looked any more forgiving when Predaking had vowed to wait for Starscream.

As Optimus continued his speech, Predaking awkwardly looked back to the tiny blue Autobot and the black and yellow one. Since he favoured the black and yellow one, Predaking addressed him.

“Where may I wait?”

Predaking was escorted inside and placed in one of the halls of the downed warship. He assumed it was far from the med bay, since it was dead silent here. The blue Autobot remained behind and played the role of a guard, but Predaking knew it was pointless when she could not stop him from doing anything. He could easily crush her underfoot, find the med bay, and slaughter everyone inside. Catching the thought, Predaking tried to banish it from his mind. His spark pounded as he wondered if he had just considered possibilities, or if he had felt any temptation to actually act on these thoughts...

Regardless, his own power frightened him. He peeked again at the little Autobot, who was eyeing him warily but not with hatred. He supposed it was good that no one would want revenge on Starscream’s behalf… except for Starscream himself. He wondered if Starscream had ever caused her any personal trouble as well, but he kept silent. Later, the blue and gold Autobot jogged up to her, murmured something, then stuck at her side. Predaking burned under their staring, and scrutinized the wall as though he was unaware. 

He then heard a gaggle of footsteps, lifted his head, and saw Optimus with three other Autobots. 

“Skylynx and Darksteel have conceded that Starscream has suffered enough,” Optimus announced. The sentence raised Predaking’s brows, for he had wondered how he would ever talk the two out of leaving Starscream alone. “They have been posted at the construction site in Iacon.”

“They have been sent to work?” Predaking blinked. 

How had the Prime ordered them without needing to fight them? Had he threatened them?

In the silence that followed, Predaking realized that the Autobots hoped he would also leave the area. While it would be a productive use of his time, Predaking did not want to miss Starscream’s waking. Remaining here demonstrated his commitment to his regret. 

“I will join them after I have seen Starscream,” Predaking declared.

Optimus rumbled, “I commend your willingness to rectify your actions; however, I doubt that Starscream will be eager to see you so soon after what has happened. It may only cause him further stress.”

Predaking paused as he realized that he was right... What had he been thinking, visiting Starscream right after ravaging his body? It would only be traumatizing for his victim... Now, it appeared that any effort to be considerate—finding Starscream a gift, visiting him once he woke—would be inconsiderate of Starscream’s feelings. 

Predaking shifted his weight and sighed, “Perhaps… I should allow a few solar cycles to pass before…”

Optimus dipped his head in agreement. 

The group of Autobots escorted Predaking outside, and he still avoided eye contact with any one of them. Since he was unsure of where Iacon was located precisely, he had to be pointed in the direction his brethren had flown. Eventually, the green Autobot informed him, he would hear the sounds of construction and could not miss the city. There was no choice—Predaking transformed and soared away with a heavy spark. Of course this was all to be expected: he had become a monster back there at the tower. How could he expect Starscream to see him as anything else...?

It should not be a surprise that Starscream wouldn’t want Predaking anywhere near him again. 

_End Maul Recovery Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a shaky path, but some interesting things can still happen.
> 
> C-can you still befriend Starscream??
> 
> ((Note: Predaking has not yet replenished his energon properly in MRE Paths and is in a danger zone))


	44. Section 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D Path (you left Starscream's body behind)  
> This section has similarities to Section 19, the D⁻ Path except for the beginning.

You chose to live with the Autobots

Predaking turned in flight to face the direction of the fallen warship. Skylynx and Darksteel followed him without even a growl of protest, although his destination was obvious. He supposed that they had no reason to detest the Autobots, since no Decepticon would have told them the fate of the Predacon clones on Earth. Once they were alone, Predaking vowed to himself that he would later relay the tale so that Skylynx and Darksteel understood that neither faction had Predacon interests at spark.

The sun's rays had crept into the sky before they reached the _Nemesis_. After screeching to announce their arrival, Predaking met the Autobots that stepped out of the fallen ship. The wind had whipped Starscream’s blood off Predaking by now, and he summarized his act with confidence to the Prime.

“Starscream has been terminated.” Predaking relished the crisp finality of the description. “He will trouble you no more.”

He had expected to see relief; instead, all eyes expanded in shock, especially those of the red Decepticon named Knockout.

“Come again?” Knockout gasped.

Predaking frowned. He had tried to characterize Starscream’s death as swift and calculated so that the Autobots would not imagine the truth. Nonetheless, the act of killing seemed to shock them, although Predaking could not fathom why. Had Starscream not been their enemy? Were the Autobots not the killers of Predaking's own brethren?

Optimus furrowed his brows and deepened his tone. “Predaking, what compelled you to do this?”

“We retaliated with vengeance for the way he mistreated us,” Predaking answered. “Although I assume he has done worse to you all, so you may consider our actions to be revenge on your behalf as well.”

“Starscream is offline?” Knockout yelped.

“Indeed,” Predaking responded.

As he glared at the shiny red bot, Predaking wondered why the Decepticon was here with the Autobots. Had he been an Autobot spy among them all that time? Predaking promptly dismissed Knockout from his mind once he decided he was no threat and just an insignificant, whining voice.

“I committed the deed at the tower…” Predaking assumed it had the same name of the former structure on Earth, thus added, “Darkmount. We found him strutting before the throne with delusions of grandeur.”

Knockout pressed a hand over his face and stepped back, and all the Autobots—from the round green one to the smallest, blue one—looked horrified by Predaking’s report. He supposed they found him more callous with every new detail he added.

“Predaking, this is not the way of the Autobots,” Optimus warned. “Those who seek revenge to alleviate the pain in their sparks will never be satisfied. If you believe that this is justice, then you tread a dark path. Your consideration of others weakens when you see violence as the appropriate response to any slight against you. We Autobots know better than to let our emotions control us; the strongest show mercy and attempt to heal their enemies despite all they have done.”

Predaking narrowed his eyes in irritation. He had felt proud of purging the world of Starscream’s filth, but now the Autobots regarded him like he was a monster.

“The termination of Starscream will not send me down this path,” Predaking asserted, recovering. “It is over, and all I wish to do is collaborate with the Autobot faction now. If my actions were extreme, then I apologize for them.”

In his spark he regretted nothing, nor did he understand their ways, but Predaking enjoyed how the tension softened after these words.

Predaking continued, “We are here to offer our services to you in the reconstruction effort.”

“I will not reject your offer, yet I require your assurance that you will not repeat what you have done tonight,” Optimus responded. “You are not an enforcer of justice. You will not pose a threat to my Autobots or to future Cybertronians.”

“I give you my word,” Predaking replied. “This was only a personal matter with Starscream, and pardon our morals, for we were raised under a different code. We can change as necessary to prove that you have nothing to fear from us.”

Optimus looked to the other Predacons, but they leaned away.

Darksteel exclaimed, “Don’t look at us—we didn’t even touch him!”

Predaking’s eyes blazed and he snapped back his head to glower at them. Optimus replied, “Yet you were present and did not intervene.”

“I suppose,” Skylynx said. “It will not happen again though.”

Optimus slowly turned back to his Autobots. “I will travel to Darkmount to retrieve Starscream, so that he may receive a proper burial. All of you may take a well-deserved rest here. At midday, meet me by the Well of All Sparks.”

“We will be there, Optimus,” the black and yellow Autobot vowed.

His jetpack wings shot out before Optimus blasted off into the distance. Left alone with the Autobots, the Predacons waited for instructions in awkward silence. He gritted his teeth behind a closed mouth, displeased that Starscream would be put to rest in a respectful way. That was not the reason he had left his body—Starscream deserved to rust and lie abandoned and alone, until another former enemy of his found him and felt satisfaction in kicking apart his remains. It was a shame this was the only way to calm these hypocritical Autobots.

Predaking spoke first. “Tell me, where will we be working?”

The Autobots lifted their eyebrows and replayed the question in their minds. The stout green Autobot answered, “Uhh, that can be up to you. I mean, we have two projects on the go: a landing site to welcome refugees, and some construction in the capital cities of Kaon and Iacon. Both are important, but you would be doing the same kind of work in either place.”

The first option may provide opportunities to meet more bots, Predaking reflected, whereas the second option may allow him to see and learn more about Cybertron. After a pause, Predaking gave his choice to the uncomfortable Autobot.

_End Dark Path Part One. See you here again in part 2!_

Choice 1: Work on the landing site  
Choice 2: Work in the capital cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a dark path, but Predaking is not incredibly dangerous to other characters. In this path, Predaking left Starscream's body untouched, so he is able to be given a grave...
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	45. Section 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Attack Path

You chose to punish Starscream for being near the Autobots

“I gave you your chance, Starscream,” Predaking uttered. “You could have flown far away to live in solitude. Instead, you connived to steal the weapons of the Autobots to retaliate against us.”

Starscream cried, “No, I—”

“I have already had my turn.” Predaking nodded at Skylynx and Darksteel. “As promised, he is all yours now.”

The Predacons pelted past Predaking’s sides, twin shrieks flying from their throats. Wailing, Starscream flipped backwards, transformed, and blasted off down the hall before teeth clamped down on the spot where he had been standing seconds before. Skylynx and Darksteel charged through the entrance after the fleeing jet, their razor-sharp claws scoring deep grooves into the floor. With an amused smirk, Predaking watched them round the corner and listened to their vengeful roars fading into the distance. Then, he transformed and prowled after them.

Starscream could gain distance in jet form, but he was wounded and bleeding, so it wouldn’t be long before he tired and was forced to flee on foot. Predaking followed the trail of blood at a leisurely pace to let his brethren enjoy their private time with Starscream. Aggravating as it was that the Seeker had squandered the chance Predaking had graciously given him, at least Skylynx and Darksteel would cease complaining about having missed out on punishing Starscream.

He marched on, listening for the fresh screams that would surely come when Starscream was finally caught. After a long stretch of time passed and Predaking still had heard nothing, he wondered if his brethren had already seized the jet, but his screams had merely been muffled by the multitude of walls and ceilings separating them. Checking Starscream’s location, Predaking verified that he was still in the tower and had not escaped outside. Level by level, Predaking continued to ascend the tower of metal halls. At one point he thought he heard a low humming noise, which lasted for a few seconds before falling silent.

Growling in approval, he assumed that he must have heard either the slowing of Starscream’s flight or the blasting of Predacon fire. The blood spatters on the floor became more concentrated, showing where Starscream had finally grown too tired to fly and started running instead. There was no chance—Starscream was certainly in Skylynx’s and Darksteel’s claws now. His presence was indisputably close, and the sizzling Predaking heard nearby did not hint at a happy end for the Seeker. Not that Predaking would mourn his death; in fact, Predaking looked forward to seeing his charred and ravaged corpse around the corner…

It took a round of dumbfounded blinking for Predaking to realize that the melted and blackened lumps filling the hall were much too large to be Starscream. Slowly, Predaking’s wide eyes lifted beyond the smoking corpses to the quaking figure who clung to a machine to stand, heaved rasping breaths, and dripped a shower of blue energon from his back. Red eyes narrowed when they made eye contact, and then a single black finger flipped a switch to fill Predaking’s world with orange light.

For a few seconds, he was paralyzed by excruciating pain as layer after layer of metal melted off his body. The very floor rumbled beneath him and then seemed to drop away because suddenly, Predaking felt weightless. A moment later, he crashed onto his side and felt the beam scrape past his neck, shoulder, and hip. Predaking spasmed in agony and shrieked until the light began to fade. As the humming vanished, Predaking froze and slammed his eyes shut, his frantic thoughts telling him that this was what he must do if he were to have any chance of survival. 

As he lay still and listened to Starscream’s delicate footsteps approaching, he thought of what had happened to his brethren. The beam had struck their faces and necks, and Predaking had nearly been just as unlucky. His own wounds were devastating, however; he could feel the curving mark where the beam had burned his chest and run over his side. It felt as though the air was hungrily biting his exposed vitals, but the greatest pain came from his own boiling energon and liquified metal sliding over his organs. Despite that, he remained rigid, feigning death so that Starscream would not fire the laser again. Predaking waited for the Seeker to come close enough so he could make one final strike and end Starscream’s life before Starscream could end his. 

When Starscream’s overjoyed cackle rang out nearby, Predaking believed that his charade had worked… until Starscream’s voice chilled him.

“I can see your spark chamber,” he purred. “What luck that it is still glowing with life…!”

Yellow eyes flared open and Predaking swiped at Starscream, but his trembling arm was slow and easy to dodge. His own weakness horrified him, but then Predaking glimpsed for himself what Starscream had described: his opened chest which now exposed his most vital component. 

“I suppose you had a chance too,” Starscream teased as he hopped up onto Predaking's chest. “You could have flown far away to live your life in solitude… Instead, you beasts chose to unjustly plague me. Thank Primus for your cruelty, for now I can relish the moment I tear out your spark with my own bare hands…”

Starscream lunged with hands flexed like talons. Sharp fingertips gouged his spark chamber, ignoring the heat and impatiently tearing and digging deeper. Predaking choked but he could do no more than twitch his jaw as Starscream’s laughter drowned out all other sounds...

_Game Over: Death 2: Starscream’s Luck ___

__It seems that Predaking is becoming one with the Allspark. Its light is warm and comforting, and all his turbulent feelings dissolve into tranquility. And yet, perhaps it did not have to end this way… If only he had made other choices in his brief life…_ _

__1\. Go back to the previous choice.......Go to Section 21  
2\. Play again...................................... Return to the start_ _


	46. Section 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N Path  
> Similar to section 49 but with less aggression.

You chose to make a deal with Starscream

“Very well,” Predaking agreed. “I swear that I will hold my temper.” 

He did not imagine Starscream would dare hurt him with the two other Predacons at his side. Besides, what could Starscream have scrounged up in a day that had the power to kill even a Predacon? While it would be easy to intimidate Starscream and force out an answer, Predaking found that to be an unfairly aggressive response to Starscream’s goodwill. Even if Starscream sought a deal for his own benefit, he was still offering aid, and that ought to be rewarded.

“What are you doing?” Skylynx hissed. “You cannot trust him!” 

However, Starscream sank in relief after hearing Predaking’s words. Nodding gently, he answered, “Wait there.”

As Starscream retreated into the hole, Predaking felt the surprising warmth of comfort. Starscream's words had sounded casual and sure, thus Predaking truly believed that his sickness would soon be cured. 

When Starscream returned to the hole, he dangled out something that glinted in the dawn light. He explained, “I took this energon processor from the warship. Nothing they won’t miss, and small enough for my needs...”

He swirled the liquid in the full container.

“If you intend to survive in these wastelands, you will need to obtain your own,” Starscream continued. “You place raw energon in the top and allow it to be filtered into something your body can handle. Even the freshest raw energon on this planet soon becomes polluted and non potable. Although, I imagine raw energon itself would be impossible for one of your species to digest… And so, this is why your body purged that energon from your systems.”

“This is news to me,” Predaking admitted. “But I understand what you have told me. Thank you for the explanation.”

Predaking had been placed into a good mood and had not minded the extra effort to be polite, and as a result, Starscream had perked up.

“Is that what you did not want us to know?” Predaking asked. “That you stole this processor from the Autobots?”

Starscream snorted, but not from irritation. His tone was instead light with amusement.

“Stole?" he chuckled. "It is hardly _stealing_ if it originally belonged to the Decepticons, wouldn’t you say? Although, they might say such a thing next time you speak with them, but that is simply because they don’t want me to possess this.”

Darksteel interrupted, “You said you would cure Predaking as well.”

Starscream furrowed his eyebrows, and Predaking hushed him for soiling the casual interaction. 

“I will give you this dose,” Starscream muttered. “Just drink it and leave me the container.” 

Starscream detached the vial of energon and vanished back into the shadows. Seconds later, he popped outside on ground level, warily watching the Predacons and making sure they kept their distance. He set the container onto the pile of debris, then scurried back inside and peered out his hole again. Now, Predaking approached the energon but noticed Starscream’s wings pressing sharply forward. Darksteel's snapping had reminded Starscream of his fear of Predacons, and he didn’t feel so inclined to conversation anymore.

Predaking found himself to be disappointed by this, and attempted to bring back the other version of Starscream he hadn't known existed.

“So you only took the one processor?” Predaking began. “Then it is generous that you are granting me your portion of energon.”

Starscream stammered and shook himself out. After he did, his posture settled back into that relaxed position.

“Yes, well—” he swallowed in surprise. “I can manage without it for a few joors…”

Predaking collected the container from the ground. It was not enough to completely fill him, but the amount would give him the strength to return to the warship and pick up their own energon processors. Once he poured the lukewarm liquid down his throat, he even felt so relieved that he believed this was the most delicious energon he had ever tasted. 

“There is… more that I took from the Autobots,” Starscream said while watching Predaking set down the container. “I hope that you are also in a generous mood, to forgive what I have done…”

“I am now,” Predaking replied. “So it would be best for you to tell me what you have taken, to hear it in your words first instead of those of the irate Autobots.”

“The same thought crossed my mind, and yet…” Starscream’s eyes grew wider in worry.

“So you only committed theft, is that correct? No harm was caused?”

“Correct…” Starscream twitched.

“Did you take a weapon?”

“No,” Starscream breathed. “I risked no more than this. Anything else you would have certainly deemed unforgivable.”

“Then I do not believe I will be upset. If it was not a weapon and no one was harmed by your theft, then you should have no fear.”

Starscream clung to the ledge and dug his fingers into the burnt metal. “You also insisted that if I so much as bothered the Autobots, you would eviscerate me. I believe this counts as ‘bothering’ them...”

“I vowed to be lenient toward your most recent actions. I will not harm you, and neither will my brethren. Tell me what you have taken.”

Skylynx and Darksteel snapped their heads in his direction and frowned.

“Alright…” Starscream's body jerked from a shiver. “I will show you everything…”

His eyes rounded in despair, but he opened his cockpit and slowly presented each item from within.

“This is a welding tool, so that I can close my own wounds.”

Predaking nodded, and even Skylynx and Darksteel relaxed as this seemed to be going nowhere. Starscream showed other supplies that he explained to be part of a basic medical kit. Predaking did not mind any of it, considering it fair that Starscream had taken Decepticon supplies to survive on his own.

“And finally…” Starscream quaked with drooping wings as he raised up a tiny silver object. It had four curves like grasping fingers, and looked entirely unimpressive in his hand.

“I do not recognize this item,” Predaking told him.

Starscream choked, “This… this is the Phase Shifter.”

That sounded important; Predaking felt his spark hardening. “What is its purpose?”

Starscream trembled harder and could not speak for a moment. He must have seen the harshness beginning to burn in the three pairs of Predacon eyes, and realizing just how close they were to him now, Starscream strapped the device to his arm.

“What are you doing?” Skylynx barked.

Predaking narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he tried to imagine what the device did. Perhaps it truly was a weapon, and Starscream had lied. Before anything could happen, Predaking uttered, “It would be best if you removed that device."

Starscream slowly shook his head and observed their flexing claws. He replied, “This... is a protective device... As I mentioned before, I only did what I must to survive.”

“A protective device?” Predaking snapped, unable to help himself upon hearing Starscream’s audacity. “You stole something to make yourself invulnerable to us? To escape my wrath and do as you please?”

Starscream looked behind himself then back at them, bunching up his legs. Predaking realized he was about to run, but also that he was breaking his vow to Starscream. Never had it been so hard to swallow his rage, but he had always intended to be a Predacon of his word. Predaking lay his hands upon Skylynx and Darksteel’s shoulders to root them to the ground.

“Very well,” Predaking growled. “As we agreed, I will not punish you for this.”

Starscream remained poised to flee, unconvinced that he was safe yet.

“You did not harm anyone,” Predaking repeated, and gripped his brethren tighter to encourage them to calm down. “But I will warn you. I do not believe that device can indefinitely protect you from us, so do not believe you are now free to harm whomever you desire. That is indeed unforgivable. If you use that _Phase Shifter_ for any purpose other than basic survival, we will punish you.”

Starscream straightened up, but kept his hand over the Phase Shifter.

“So you can be reasonable,” Starscream observed. “I had not been fully confident that you could control your aggression when I had offered you that deal. But you fulfilled your part of the arrangement, as did I. Let’s not leave bearing any ill will toward each other this time around.”

Predaking slid his hands off Skylynx and Darksteel. “I concur.”

Starscream tapped a hand on the ledge as Predaking began to turn and depart.

“I’m not really so bad, you know, despite what you may hear,” Starscream drawled. “When you meet with the Autobots, as you surely will for your supplies, they will try to convince you to retrieve their relic and arrest me. But I am a bot motivated by self-preservation before anything else. You will find that I can be agreeable, if not put under pressure. Perhaps some other time, we can make another arrangement. I’m used to working with bots I detest, after all. I don’t mind..."

Predaking transformed and soared away, bearing those words in mind. 

_End Neutral Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on the easiest path to befriending Starscream.


	47. Section 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Section 39
> 
> This is MRE+ but when you brought Starscream to the Autobots. His injuries are very bad: cuts and bites, missing arm, hit a metal structure hard, and got melted a bit.

You chose to wait to speak with Starscream after his surgery

“I will remain here to speak with him when he wakes…” Predaking placed his hand over his face. “However long it takes...”

He realized that looking for a gift for Starscream would only insult him, as if a single item could make up for the brutal way he had been tortured. Predaking did not even know where to begin fixing this, if it ever could be fully fixed...

Skylynx and Darksteel transformed and crashed down behind Predaking. Their expressions were confused and frustrated, clearly portraying their desire to finish off Starscream.

“Why did you help him?” Skylynx demanded despite the presence of the Autobots. “He will only seek revenge now that you left him alive!”

“We have gone too far!” Predaking snapped. “For what he did, he did not deserve this amount of suffering!”

“The world’s probably better off without him,” Darksteel muttered.

Optimus strode forward. “Enough.”

Predaking glanced back and saw the harsh glint that shone in the Prime’s eyes as he approached Skylynx and Darksteel. They steeled themselves, as though prepared to fight the Autobot leader as well. Fighting aggression with aggression, since he saw no other choice right now, Predaking barked, “Heed the Prime, or face my wrath. There will be no more violence this day.”

It was his fault that they were behaving this way. Predaking he had thrown Starscream to them, allowed them to partake in the torture, and now they still craved a victim to tear apart. Behind Optimus, Predaking glared at them, compelling them to listen to the Prime’s speech without argument. The Autobot leader's message, however, was lost upon them. They grumbled that they would leave Starscream be, but Predaking did not believe that they would. At least, there was an implied _for now_ , thus Predaking felt sure that they would kill Starscream the second he was alone.

After Predaking commanded Skylynx and Darksteel away to help the Autobots with construction, he shut his eyes. Why had he passed Starscream into the eager claws of two newly created Predacons? He remembered thinking that Skylynx and Darksteel might kill him, but Predaking had not cared about that possibility then. If he had just stopped after scratching Starscream’s wings, he could have let the Seeker go. If it weren’t for his beastly spark, he never would have attacked a smaller, vulnerable opponent in the first place. There was simply no honour in it, especially since Starscream had been too frightened to run or fight in the first place. 

Predaking was escorted inside and placed into one of the halls of the downed warship. He waited with his head hung, not caring for the wary, staring eyes of the Autobots. He deserved both their judgment and Starscream’s fear. Later, when Optimus checked on his Autobots, Predaking was washed with hot shame. They would be right to distrust the beast who had relished his victim’s screams and spraying blood. Squeezing and stretching his fingers, Predaking stared at their sharp tips and bemoaned his Predacon being for the first time in his life.

He had lost his pride in his identity, when he had done terrible things he could not justify.

_I will dedicate my life to fighting off these instincts. I will do everything I can to ease Starscream’s suffering, and I will protect him from my own brethren if I must..._

During the long period of time that passed, Predaking stood and thought of every possible thing he could say to Starscream once he woke. However, he could not even imagine how he would make himself heard. All he could imagine was stepping into the room, meeting Starscream’s eyes, and seeing them widen into those black circles of terror. Before Predaking could say a thing, Starscream would probably scream, and what if he did not stop? 

He waited longer, maintaining his patience because Starscream would not necessarily wake up just because Ratchet had mended all his wounds. He would need much rest before he had the energy to move. Once again, Predaking regarded his hands and remembered how it had felt to hold Starscream as he faded away. 

_What could I possibly say?_

He re-lived watching Starscream leap off the tower, when he believed for the moment that he could still fly. It had gone so wrong, and Predaking jerked when he saw Starscream slam into the spike once again.

At the sound of footsteps, Predaking turned. All the Autobots, minus the red Decepticon, gathered in the hall. Upon seeing the doctor, Ratchet, Predaking felt his spark drum at twice its speed.

“Is he alright?” he gasped. “May I see him?”

The Autobots cast uncomfortable blue gazes at each other.

“What?” Predaking demanded, his pulse only pounding harder. Upon seeing them all, Predaking began to be filled with dread as he wondered why they were all here. Why not send a messenger? Why wasn’t the doctor with Starscream?

Optimus rumbled, “No... You will be unable to visit Starscream.”

“What? Why not?” 

“His injuries were… severe..." Optimus trailed off.

“ _Were_? What are you saying?” Predaking stammered. “H-he could not be saved?”

Many eyes avoided his, but a few of them observed his reaction carefully. 

“No, that cannot be possible,” Predaking inhaled, advancing down the hall. “I closed his wounds to stop his bleeding. I—"

Optimus stepped to the side to block his path, but by then, Predaking had already lost the strength to move on. He halted with his mouth agape, and hollowed eyes fixated on the floor that swayed beneath his feet. 

_End Maul Recovery Path+ Part 1(non violent option). See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a path where Predaking feels heavy guilt and dedicates his life to making himself a better bot. You have achieved in making him lose his Predacon pride... It is interesting to see him interact with others now, and if you want spoilers for this path, ask me in a private message somewhere.
> 
> At the moment the path is marked as MRE+ but it is _very_ different from the other MRE+ option to kill Starscream. This is just the label for Part 1 because I was marking for myself that Starscream had worse injuries and lost an arm as well. 
> 
> ((Note: Predaking has not refuelled yet and he is still unaware that Knockout is a doctor too. Optimus said in the last section that there were two physicians, but he hasn't caught on who the other is and has forgotten for now. He is quite ignorant about Knockout in general, such as how upsetting this may be for him))


	48. Section 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D Path. You will see this is very similar to D⁻ Path with Section 37. The slight differences start to appear, especially at the end in this exploration option.

You chose to live in the wilderness after abandoning Starscream’s body

Predaking could not tell them his plans in beast mode, but he was not in the mood to regardless. Instead, he soared onward into the beyond and left his brethren no choice but to follow him. Their pace began as slow, for they were still stunned by what had happened, but Predaking drove on ahead and compelled them to keep up if they didn’t want to be left behind. And that they didn’t, so cowed were they by their leader’s ruthlessness.

They carried on into the heat of the next day, and by then, thoughts of Starscream faded until they were only captivated by the unknown world around them. Every sight filled them with wonder: each hill, valley, demolished city, and lake overflowing with fresh energon. Time eventually took a toll on Predaking, however, and he submitted to his energon deficiency at sunset. 

The Predacons landed, and Predaking crawled to a stream of energon and tried to drink from it without displaying his urgency. However, the first splash that hit his taste receptors made him retch the gritty energon back up. Predaking eyed the watery energon flecked with ash, then peered around hopelessly. He suddenly longed for Starscream’s body as he recalled the purity and sweetness of his blood. Grinding his teeth, Predaking felt tempted to return to Darkmount to devour his cold cadaver. Then, he flinched as he recognized the foul idea he had just considered. 

_Do not succumb to those vile thoughts. As if I would fuel myself with the energon of that devious bot!_

Predaking swallowed a large mouthful of the dirty raw energon and gagged. He held it down because energon was energon, and Predaking needed to keep up his strength. Afterward, he wobbled back to the clearing where Skylynx and Darksteel had already collapsed over each other, limbs sprawled out and wings bent over each other's bodies. The sight of two Predacons together like this shot warmth into Predaking’s spark, stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He had felt a similar twinge once when he had seen his army incubating in their tubes—but now, Predaking crept closer to the living Predacons as they shuffled into comfortable positions.

His footfalls were gentle and slow, approaching them cautiously as though afraid reality would not truly grant him this. Skylynx and Darksteel continued to exist, but until he touched them, Predaking’s spark trembled for fear that they would reject him or disappear altogether. He took them both under his wing in one fluid movement, resting alongside them and swiping his tail around to encircle them. He waited apprehensively, eyes wide open when Skylynx and Darksteel stirred to adjust their positions... then, with neither question nor complaint, they settled. Predaking’s chin dropped onto Skylynx's side as though they had never fought the previous night.

Sinking into their warmth, Predaking had never felt so whole. No words needed to be said, for nothing felt more natural and right than this.  


*****

His dream gripped him with feverish heat. Predaking kicked and growled as blue splatters of blood flew at his face, splashing his eyes with sizzling heat and blinding him. A beak nipped him, and with a jolt, Predaking woke and faced the slitted eyes of his brethren glaring at him in the dark. Guilty for disturbing their sleep, Predaking crawled away from the pile and flattened himself out on his belly. However, he relapsed into his dreams of carnage, rolling and waking every so often and cursing the bad energon.

At last, Predaking rushed back to the stream to regurgitate it back into the stream, claws piercing the ground. This was not the first time this had happened: he had been unable to hold down any energon since he had arrived on Cybertron; it always felt greasy and heavy in his gut. Predaking decided that today he would find a cleaner source on their flight, though there was no need to report his deficiency or delay their adventure.

He turned, only to face Skylynx and Darksteel on their feet with yellow eyes wide in concern over what they had seen. Before they could transform to ask questions, Predaking spread his wings and took flight to hide his weakness. Wing flaps sounded behind him as his brethren presumed he was leading them on their next journey, but in reality, he was scanning the terrain for glistening pools of blue.

For too long, his luck was unfavourable: each river or lake of fresh energon he espied turned out to be polluted with the grime and char of battlefields. Morning and afternoon had passed in his assumption that things would get better the further he flew straight, but it would not be so. Nature cut off into endless expanses of bombed cities, and just when he thought they had passed them all, the wilderness took a radical turn.

No longer confronted by metal plains and mountains, a warped, colourful land of sizzling pits spread out below them. When Predaking dropped low to seek energon, however, bubbles flicked acid at his metal and he hurried upward with a shriek. After regaining height, all Predaking could do was gaze at the wasteland in dread. He was so exhausted that he could barely feel his wings anymore, and they seemed to be flapping beyond his control. Feeling both heavy and light, Predaking swept back around to head for the city ruins before he crashed into any one of the acidic pits.

As he beelined for the rusted buildings, however, they all began to sway in his vision. For a moment everything went black, and Predaking tilted diagonally in flight. He did not know how he teleported to the city, but the next thing he knew, he had clipped his wing off a wall and now spun out of control. With a shriek, Predaking struck the next building and dropped with folded wings, denting the ground and himself upon impact.

The blurry, squawking faces of Skylynx and Darksteel floated over him then retreated with a muffled sound of transformation. Predaking was too exhausted to remember his ego; instead, he felt fear as he understood just how far he had pushed his body. He had lost far too much energon and could no longer stand, transform, or even raise his head. Skylynx’s bot face hung over Predaking’s fatigued eye as he gripped his horn and chin spikes and called his name.

“Predaking!”

 _Energon…_ Predaking wanted to gasp, but all he could do was emit a soft growl. _You must know. You saw how desperate I was…_

Never had Predaking begged for help before, but if he could speak in this form, he would have. Predaking’s vision and hearing only grew weaker as he lost consciousness, leaving him with only energon-deprived delusions. He thought he heard Starscream whispering into his audio receptors, tone low and icy with frustration despite Predaking’s suffering.

“You deserve worse, you revolting creature...”

The colours and sounds of the world faded away.

_End Dark Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a dark path, but that does not mean you have to be the villain of the story. Predaking is not dead yet, but this is the result of going into the wilderness without Starscream present to offer help (Neutral and One Attack Path).
> 
> For obvious reasons, you can no longer befriend Starscream.


	49. Section 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE⁻ Path. Identical to N path (section 48) and OA Path in wording except for the last sentence.

You chose to accept Shockwave’s decision to stop cloning Predacons

The fire of his rage flickered, then died out. As much as Predaking wanted more clones, he felt too conflicted about threatening and hurting his creator. In addition, this was damaging the relationship he already had with the two living Predacons. Slowly, he dropped his shoulders and relaxed his flexed, claw-like fingers. 

“Teach us instead,” Predaking sighed. “Although you must depart, can you not impart your knowledge to us?”

“I cannot. It is not so simple to comprehend; if it were, others would have discovered the method before me.”

Predaking’s frown deepened. 

“Have you never taught anyone else your method?” Predaking pressed. “Is there no one who would understand, if they had access to your notes?”

Shockwave paused, seeming to give him real consideration now that he felt more relaxed.

“My disciples practiced my method,” he revealed. “Although, it is likely that they no longer exist.”

“Disciples? They practiced cloning?” Predaking burst out. “Did they clone Predacons as well?”

“You were not the first Predacon clone,” Shockwave replied. “Neither on Earth nor on Cybertron. However, we have always heavily restricted the number of Predacons cloned for war.”

“Do any more still live?”

“I am uncertain if any remain on Cybertron. As for those on Earth, it was confirmed that each one had perished.”

Predaking demanded, “So, you are saying that more Predacons could yet exist on Cybertron?” 

“There is a possibility; nonetheless, the experiments were feral and could only understand basic commands. The few that we employed to hunt Autobots were strictly weapons of war.”

“I shall find them and teach them to transform,” Predaking declared, considering "a possibility" as _a certainty_ that there were more Predacons. “Now tell me, who were your disciples? Where can I find them?”

“Even if any survive, they will not be so willing to fulfill your request.”

Predaking realized that once again, he was intimidating Shockwave into holding back. It must have looked like he was planning on capturing one of Shockwave’s followers and forcing them to clone him a Predacon army. The scientist was keeping information to himself now that Predaking seemed so interested, though a moment ago, Shockwave might have been willing to talk about them.

“I will harm none of them,” Predaking vowed. “I only wish to see if any among them can be persuaded to do the cloning or teach me the method. Is there not one of them who would accept the idea of loyal Predacon guards? Certainly, we would be grateful to the individual that agreed...”

Shockwave rumbled, “Like me, my disciples reside in secret laboratories above and below the surface of Cybertron. They are untraceable and relocate often.”

“Do you not know where they can be found?" Predaking squinted. "Are they not loyal to you?”

“Even I am no longer cognizant of their location. We lost contact when I returned to Megatron’s side.”

“You must know _something_.”

“I know that if you succeed in locating one of their Predacons, it may be able to tell you where to find the Forged.”

“The _Forged_? These are what your disciples are known as?”

“ _Were_ , perhaps. They and I had powerful enemies whose sole objective was to exterminate us for the sake of vengeance. This is why I must depart, before Autobots increase their numbers and surveillance over the planet, eventually discovering my location.”

“Who are your enemies?” Predaking exclaimed. “If we terminate them, will you be able to clone us Predacons then?”

Shockwave paused again before deciding to share information. He might have believed it would be worth telling if the Predacons could actually defeat them. 

“Former Autobot experiments of mine," he answered. "Failed experiments. In terms of physical strength, I had succeeded in creating ultimate killing machines. They were modelled after prehistoric beasts of Earth and given the fire-producing pyrovalves of Predacons. The only flaw in their makeup was that they retained their intelligence and loyalty to their faction, and escaped before I could perfect them.”

“They will not stand against our might.”

“Do not be so certain.”

“They may have Predacon parts within them,” he growled. “But no Cybertornian being can stand against the raw power of a true Predacon!”

“I warn you because they bear a grudge against Predacons, who were the weapons of the Forged. They have wounded their Predacons in the past, and terminated my genetically modified, half-Predacon general. They are known as the Dinobots, of which there are five. There may be no more Predacons or Forged left to find.”

“You may go,” Predaking hissed. “But we will search for them. If those so-called _Dinobots_ cause us any trouble, we will dispose of them. They will fall in a battle against four pureblood Predacons.”

He pointed at the tube, already deciding the fate of the incubating Predacon. In his mind, he envisioned the four of them bristling and snarling in the face of the five shadowy, mysterious beasts, and the ensuing brawl of tooth, claw, and fire in the moonlight. The Dinobots would not need bother Predaking; if he so much as saw them, he would kill them. Predacon-haters—those who could perhaps kill a lone Predacon—had to be disposed of as he could not risk losing more of his brethren…

Predaking would save the Forged and their Predacons, and that would be how he revived his species... 

Starscream would have to be brought along for entertainment, though. 

_End Maul Recovery⁻ Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read about the Forged, who are not a concept I invented: https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Forged
> 
> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are on a fairly neutral path now that you decided to pursue this quest. You can still control your cruelty toward Starscream, but you will be civil to other characters like Shockwave. This quest also exists in other "Live with Shockwave" story lines. 
> 
> You can no longer _truly_ befriend Starscream, but other Predacons can. You can improve your relationship with him, however. Or you can still intend to kill him when no one's watching.


	50. Section 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N Path  
> Same as Section 56.

You chose to force Starscream to talk

“Unfortunately, Starscream,” Predaking announced without a crumb of sympathy. “You are not in a position to make deals. You committed a crime and squandered the chance I had given you. You are going to confess, and you will give me all the information you know about my condition. Otherwise, we will tear you to pieces. That is my deal to you, for I am the one with power here.”

Starscream’s wings squeezed together behind him as he realized Predaking had seen through his act. Predaking could threaten him into doing anything; Starscream had simply hoped that he could take advantage of Predaking’s honour when he vowed not to punish him.

“That’s more like it!” Darksteel cried before falling forward, hitting the ground on all fours then raising his vicious, beastly face. Skylynx followed suit and transformed as well, lashing his tail and letting out a low snarl. Because Starscream had gone unpunished at Darkmount, they were much too eager to await Predaking's order. Hissing and clacking their beaks, the Predacons prowled toward Starscream’s hideout while sinking their claws into the scrap metal. 

Starscream’s eyes constricted into tiny pricks of quivering red. For a moment, he looked too afraid to move and was helplessly frozen like he had been at Darkmount. Predaking seized his chance to transform, but after he raised his neck and draconic face, Starscream seemed to have gotten a hold of himself. He controlled his twitching and backpedalled into the darkness of the hole, disappearing from sight. 

At once, the Predacons roared and charged the building before Starscream could have the opportunity to flee far. Skylynx and Darksteel hurled themselves at the wall and clawed up it to Starscream's refuge, both Predacons fighting to jam their heads inside the hole. Skylynx shot a beam of concentrated fire inside just as Predaking arrived. He waited for Starscream to burst outside, screaming as his metal sizzled, but there was no noise or movement. Predaking leapt onto the decayed building, tearing through the brittle walls and peering inside each opening he made. Skylynx and Darksteel copied him and ripped off the wall to reveal the empty room that had just held Starscream, then removed a few more walls to prove Starscream was not cowering in the levels above or below. 

Predaking hissed in surprise and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He listened for small movements or whimpers, since there was no obvious shrieking of a jet to be heard. Skylynx and Darksteel glanced at him, noticed what he was doing, and listened as well. Since all of them had scanned Starscream’s blood, they stopped to verify that Starscream was still trapped somewhere in the building. Only by tracking his energon did they realize that Starscream was no longer here. In fact, his location was shifting so rapidly that he could only be in flight. Predaking snapped up his head to the sky, but there was nothing to be seen nor heard. At the same time, Predaking was becoming very disoriented because while Starscream felt far away, he did not feel like he was high above them. 

_A tunnel underground?_

Predaking roared and smashed the floors with his weight, knocking each one to the ground, yet found nothing but the foundation. Before chasing Starscream, he desperately wanted to know how the Seeker had escaped the building without a sound. Skylynx and Darksteel joined his tantrum, ravaging the area until the building rumbled and the upper levels collapsed, toppling several tons of metal down upon them. All eyes shot open and the Predacons scrambled, tripped, and shrieked in their dash to safety. The ground rattled upon impact, and the Predacons were sent flying down the street, rolling through the debris until the thunder of the crash faded to silence.

All rose onto their feet, having survived their enraged assault upon the building. The near accident, however, only increased their fury against Starscream. Had Starscream not fled and stayed for his punishment, they would not have nearly been squashed. Predaking boiled with such a powerful rage that he was highly tempted to kill Starscream instead of just maiming him. If Predaking had not had questions to be answered, he would have launched into pursuit without hesitation. However, he needed to go to the Autobots to find out what Starscream had done. 

Thinking more rationally, Predaking also realized that he could top up on energon cubes, which had never made him sick before. Then, he would be fully energized for the hunt. Currently, his energon deficiency was so severe that he could not stand without his legs trembling. When he remembered that they had flown more than a day to get here, however, Predaking was stabbed with a sudden needle of worry. 

_Could_ he make back it to the Autobots? 

_End Neutral Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are not overly aggressive, but you have no tolerance for Starscream.
> 
> You can no longer befriend Starscream, and it is up to you if you want to kill him for ruining his chance.


	51. Section 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA Path

You chose to give Starscream supplies

Predaking raised his arm to symbolically block Skylynx and Darksteel, spreading his fingers in a gesture to wait. They gave little jolts, then gawked at him with incredulous expressions and raised shoulders. As much as they disliked the decision, however, Predaking threw back a glare that demanded obedience.

Then, he grumbled to Starscream, “Very well. If that is all you ask, then we will fetch your supplies to ensure that you take no more than you need. We will not punish you because you have done nothing wrong yet."

The relief that hit Starscream was so sudden that he nearly sank to the floor. His body went limp and as he sighed, his widened eyes shrank to a normal size. 

“Just don’t… tell them who it is for,” Starscream breathed. “Or else they will never grant you those items.”

“We may have to,” Predaking rumbled. “We intend to stay with the Autobots and aid them with their reconstruction efforts.”

“So you saw what they are up to.” Starscream straightened up now that he felt the danger had passed. “But why would you allow yourself to be commanded by them like a lowly Vehicon trooper? Especially since they were your former enemies…”

“No one commands me,” Predaking growled. “I do as I please and can leave whenever I choose. We will do this to establish a good relationship between your kind and Predaconkind. I certainly hold no fondness in my spark for them.”

“Hmm. Regardless, you will have to sneak away those supplies if you insist that I keep my distance,” Starscream said. “Although you are making it more difficult than it has to be.”

Predaking noticed his anger was dissipating the longer he spoke with Starscream. This was his first time having a conversation with him, where Starscream did not whine or insult him in his typical screechy manner. He seemed like an entirely different bot with a smooth-sounding voice, much more likable than the mewling ball Predaking had wanted to stomp flat. 

Although Starscream’s casualness was the most surprising, since he was the one with the shredded wings. Predaking would have been unforgiving if someone had torn his, but Starscream behaved as though this was a normal occurrence. 

_I suppose he is willing to team up with anyone who provides him benefits, even if they were the ones who wounded him._

When Predaking desired for Starscream to be a bit more upset, he realized that he had felt a touch of pity.

“List what you require,” Predaking answered after the pause.

Starscream pretended to examine his fingers. “You know, I would not have taken the Apex Armour to protect myself from you. It would be impractical; I could not fly away, so you would catch me. Eventually, I would have to come out to refuel, and so I would have never truly been safe.”

“You are not to go anywhere near their weapons or armour.”

“I was just informing you,” he muttered, as though his intelligence had been insulted. “I don’t want to be accused and punished for the things you _think_ I was considering to do.”

“And I was informing _you_ so that there will be no misunderstandings.”

Starscream grumbled to himself then replied, “Fine. Tell the Autobots that you need these supplies because you will be living apart from everyone else. I am sure there is truth in that, so that will make you believable. Say that while you will provide your services, you would like all the supplies one needs to survive on one's own. Ask for extra of every item in case something malfunctions. There. Now your needs and mine are covered.”

“Hm," he nodded.

Predaking blinked in wonder, for Starscream's solution was a clever workaround. He had never imagined Starscream to be useful or intelligent in any way.

“Are we agreed then?” Starscream asked. 

“Yes,” Predaking stated. “But you will not move from this location until we bring you your supplies.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it."

For a moment Predaking was a little irritated that Starscream felt so calm and had forgotten what he could do to him. A little fear would be better for Predaking’s ego, but at the same time, he preferred this version of Starscream.

*****

When the Predacons returned to the _Nemesis_ past midday, there was something amiss. The Autobots had hung around the warship and greeted him when he screeched, but there was something heavy in the atmosphere. With eyes round and voices weak, they were not as rapturous as they should have been after defeating the demon lord. 

Predaking was not sure how many Autobots there were, so he was not certain who all was missing. However, he noted that the red Decepticon (Knockout?) was with the Autobots for reasons unknown, but he was forgotten as Predaking considered the absence of their leader.

“Where is the Prime?” 

The hurt in their eyes deepened. Predaking raised his brows, wondering what could have happened. When they had gone after last night Starscream, Predaking had seen the Prime alive and well on the ground. 

It was the tiniest Autobot who spoke. “Optimus returned the Allspark to the core… saving the future of our race. But he sacrificed his own life to do so…”

The word _Allspark_ gave him a chill from its familiarity. Predaking had fought the Prime in the past, but this deed filled him with awe, as innate knowledge told him that because of Optimus’ actions, new life would begin on Cybertron.

_Will there be more Predacons?_ he thought instantly.

Predaking ran through his and Starscream’s scripts. After informing the Autobots that they were there to help rebuild Cybertron, he asked for supplies so that they could live on their own. Without protest, they led the Predacons inside and rooted through storage for their supplies. Predaking could hardly believe the generosity of the bots who had killed the Predacon clones on Earth, but then he summarized their willingness as fatigue from their guilt and the want to send them away anyway.

Predaking did not know what they were being given, but the black and yellow Autobot gave explanations for use of energon processors and medical tools. Before departing, Predaking claimed, “We will find a place for ourselves, then return to discuss volunteer opportunities.”

He felt clever now too, for making an excuse to sneak back to Starscream beyond Autobot knowledge. Only Predaking understood Darksteel’s huff that signified, _Do we really have to?_

They did. First Predaking thought it was only to honour his word, but when they found Starscream waiting in the same spot, Predaking felt more amicable emotions. He was making such an effort to keep Starscream out of trouble, but why? Hurting him before had been a pleasure, and chasing him had been one too. When Starscream saw the Predacons with all the supplies hooked by their claws, however, he jumped up with a pleased smile. His wings perked up and he clasped his hands together for a moment before he tried to look less excited.

That. It was this _other_ Starscream that Predaking felt goodwill toward. He liked to believe that he had scratched away the infuriating Starscream during the punishment, that the past could stay behind them now. Seeing Starscream's wounds and changed personality made Predaking no longer feel any anger, and Skylynx and Darksteel's silence made him believe they now felt the same way.

“This is what they gave us,” Predaking proclaimed after transforming. 

One large energon processor and a medical kit was set before Starscream. The Seeker examined the contents of the kit and _hmm_ 'ed at the processor, then commented, “This will do.”

Starscream was likely trying to act composed, but his body language revealed that he was relieved again. 

“No more excuses.” Predaking pointed a sharp claw at him. “We have given you all that you required. Do not dare go near the Autobots again.”

Starscream clung to one of the tools from the medical kit and drawled, “I suppose if I need anything more, I could rely on you to obtain it for me… couldn’t I?”

“Do not push your luck. We are not your servants.”

“That was not my implication.” Starscream waved his hand. 

Predaking frowned at him. Starscream stood, still grasping the tool without using it, and Predaking realized Starscream was waiting for them to leave before he showed weakness and tended to his injuries. 

“We will periodically check on you,” Predaking informed him.

“I assumed as much.”

They stared at each other for a few moments longer. Then without a farewell, Predaking turned and transformed to recollect his own supplies and soar away. He wondered to himself where Starscream would go and what he would do by himself. It would certainly get lonesome and boring for him, but Predaking told himself not to care, because it was Starscream’s fault for being so untrustworthy.

He still cared though, even if just a little. 

_End One Attack Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are on a path that lets you befriend Starscream. There is more complexity in this one than the Neutral Path, so you may enjoy it more for the recovery after hurting Starscream.


	52. Section 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N Path. 99% identical to OA Path (Section 52)

You chose to accept Shockwave’s decision to stop cloning Predacons

The fire of his rage flickered, then died out. As much as Predaking wanted more clones, he felt too conflicted about threatening and hurting his creator. In addition, this was damaging the relationship he already had with the two living Predacons. Slowly, he dropped his shoulders and relaxed his flexed, claw-like fingers. 

“Teach us instead,” Predaking sighed. “Although you must depart, can you not impart your knowledge to us?”

“I cannot. It is not so simple to comprehend; if it were, others would have discovered the method before me.”

Predaking’s frown deepened. 

“Have you never taught anyone else your method?” Predaking pressed. “Is there no one who would understand, if they had access to your notes?”

Shockwave paused, seeming to give him real consideration now that he felt more relaxed.

“My disciples practiced my method,” he revealed. “Although, it is likely that they no longer exist.”

“Disciples? They practiced cloning?” Predaking burst out. “Did they clone Predacons as well?”

“You were not the first Predacon clone,” Shockwave replied. “Neither on Earth nor on Cybertron. However, we have always heavily restricted the number of Predacons cloned for war.”

“Do any more still live?”

“I am uncertain if any remain on Cybertron. As for those on Earth, it was confirmed that each one had perished.”

Predaking demanded, “So, you are saying that more Predacons could yet exist on Cybertron?” 

“There is a possibility; nonetheless, the experiments were feral and could only understand basic commands. The few that we employed to hunt Autobots were strictly weapons of war.”

“I shall find them and teach them to transform,” Predaking declared, considering "a possibility" as _a certainty_ that there were more Predacons. “Now tell me, who were your disciples? Where can I find them?”

“Even if any survive, they will not be so willing to fulfill your request.”

Predaking realized that once again, he was intimidating Shockwave into holding back. It must have looked like he was planning on capturing one of Shockwave’s followers and forcing them to clone him a Predacon army. The scientist was keeping information to himself now that Predaking seemed so interested, though a moment ago, Shockwave might have been willing to talk about them.

“I will harm none of them,” Predaking vowed. “I only wish to see if any among them can be persuaded to do the cloning or teach me the method. Is there not one of them who would accept the idea of loyal Predacon guards? Certainly, we would be grateful to the individual that agreed...”

Shockwave rumbled, “Like me, my disciples reside in secret laboratories above and below the surface of Cybertron. They are untraceable and relocate often.”

“Do you not know where they can be found?" Predaking squinted. "Are they not loyal to you?”

“Even I am no longer cognizant of their location. We lost contact when I returned to Megatron’s side.”

“You must know _something_.”

“I know that if you succeed in locating one of their Predacons, it may be able to tell you where to find the Forged.”

“The _Forged_? These are what your disciples are known as?”

“ _Were_ , perhaps. They and I had powerful enemies whose sole objective was to exterminate us for the sake of vengeance. This is why I must depart, before Autobots increase their numbers and surveillance over the planet, eventually discovering my location.”

“Who are your enemies?” Predaking exclaimed. “If we terminate them, will you be able to clone us Predacons then?”

Shockwave paused again before deciding to share information. He might have believed it would be worth telling if the Predacons could actually defeat them. 

“Former Autobot experiments of mine," he answered. "Failed experiments. In terms of physical strength, I had succeeded in creating ultimate killing machines. They were modelled after prehistoric beasts of Earth and given the fire-producing pyrovalves of Predacons. The only flaw in their makeup was that they retained their intelligence and loyalty to their faction, and escaped before I could perfect them.”

“They will not stand against our might.”

“Do not be so certain.”

“They may have Predacon parts within them,” he growled. “But no Cybertornian being can stand against the raw power of a true Predacon!”

“I warn you because they bear a grudge against Predacons, who were the weapons of the Forged. They have wounded their Predacons in the past, and terminated my genetically modified, half-Predacon general. They are known as the Dinobots, of which there are five. There may be no more Predacons or Forged left to find.”

“You may go,” Predaking hissed. “But we will search for them. If those _Dinobots_ cause us any trouble, we will fight them off. They will fall in a battle against four pureblood Predacons.”

He pointed at the tube, already deciding the fate of the incubating Predacon. In his mind, he envisioned the four of them bristling and snarling in the face of the five shadowy, mysterious beasts, and the ensuing brawl of tooth, claw, and fire in the moonlight... 

Predaking would save the Forged and their Predacons, and that would be how he revived his species. 

_End Neutral Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You can befriend Shockwave and even Starscream on this path.


	53. Section 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA Path  
> Similar to Section 42

You chose to apologize and make a deal with Starscream

“Enough!” Predaking snapped at his riled brethren. “We shall not cause needless harm and abuse our power…”

Predaking nodded at Starscream and used a calmer voice when addressing him.

“I apologize for their aggression. We did not come to trouble you, and I am interested in your deal.”

Starscream’s posture relaxed as the apology appeased him. “Hmm, so you wish to agree to those terms? Are you able to abide by them?”

“Yes. I will permit this recent deed of yours to slide, as you assured us that it was nothing drastic. I am not unreasonable; I will reward your goodwill.”

He did not imagine Starscream would dare hurt him with the two other Predacons at his side. Besides, what could Starscream have scrounged up in a day that had the power to kill even a Predacon? 

Skylynx hissed, “You cannot trust him. He is vengeful; take nothing from him.”

But Starscream did not look vengeful, though silvery bite marks and scratches besmirched his wings. Perhaps Starscream did not perceive him as a true monster; since Predaking had let him live, Starscream may have felt genuine gratitude.

“Wait there,” Starscream called down.

Starscream retreated into the hole, then returned moments later to dangle something outside that glinted in the dawn light. He explained, “I took this energon processor from the warship. Nothing they won’t miss, and small enough for my needs...”

He swirled the liquid in the full container.

“If you intend to survive in these wastelands, you will need to obtain your own,” Starscream continued. “You place raw energon in the top and allow it to be filtered into something your body can handle. Even the freshest raw energon on this planet soon becomes polluted and non potable… It will sicken you to drink it.”

“This is news to me,” Predaking admitted. “Thank you for the explanation.”

Predaking had been placed into a better mood and had not minded the extra effort to be polite, and as a result, Starscream had perked up.

“Is that what you did not want us to know?” Predaking asked. “That you stole this processor from the Autobots?”

Starscream snorted, but not from irritation. His tone was instead light with amusement.

“Stole?" he chuckled. "It is hardly _stealing_ if it originally belonged to the Decepticons, wouldn’t you say? Although, they might say such a thing next time you speak with them, but that is simply because they don’t want me to possess this.”

Darksteel interrupted, “You said you would cure Predaking as well.”

Starscream furrowed his eyebrows, and Predaking hushed him for soiling the casual interaction.

“I will give you this dose,” Starscream muttered. “Just drink it and leave me the container.”

Starscream detached the vial of energon and vanished back into the shadows. Seconds later, he popped outside on ground level, warily watching the Predacons and making sure they kept their distance. He set the container onto the pile of debris, then scurried back inside and peered out his hole again. Now, Predaking approached the energon but noticed Starscream’s wings pressing sharply forward. Darksteel's snapping had reminded Starscream of his fear of Predacons, and he didn’t feel so inclined to conversation anymore.

Predaking found himself to be disappointed by this, and attempted to bring back the other version of Starscream he hadn't known existed.

“So you only took the one processor?” Predaking began. “Then it is generous that you are granting me your portion of energon.”

Starscream was not phased by his politeness this time.

“Just the one processor,” he answered.

Predaking collected the container from the ground. It was not enough to completely fill him, but the amount would give him the strength to return to the warship and pick up their own energon processors. Once he poured the lukewarm liquid down his throat, he even felt so relieved that he believed this was the most delicious energon he had ever tasted.

“I will tell you my worst offence to the Autobots now.” Starscream’s eyes were sharp and narrow with caution. “I trust that they will tell a worse story when you next see them, so it is best to hear the non biased version.”

Skylynx scoffed.

“So no harm was caused?”

“Correct. It was theft.” Starscream tried to look composed and without regrets, but he twitched in worry.

“Did you take a weapon?”

“Not a weapon...” Starscream’s wings pressed back behind him, signalling his nervousness. “A protective device…”

Starscream quaked with drooping wings as he removed a tiny silver object from his cockpit. It had four curves like grasping fingers, and looked entirely unimpressive in his hand.

Predaking frowned and felt his energon heat up in anger. “What is its function?"

Starscream choked, “The... Phase Shifter…’s purpose...”

Starscream trembled harder and could not speak for a moment. He saw the harshness beginning to burn in the three pairs of Predacon eyes, and realizing just how close they were to him now, Starscream strapped the device to his arm.

“What are you doing?” Skylynx barked.

Predaking uttered, “It would be best if you removed that device."

Starscream slowly shook his head and observed their flexing claws. He replied, “A-as I mentioned before, I only did what I must to survive… Is that unreasonable or morally wrong?”

Predaking snapped, unable to help himself upon hearing Starscream’s audacity. “You stole something to make yourself invulnerable to us? To escape my wrath and do as you please?”

Starscream looked behind himself then back at them, bunching up his legs. Predaking realized he was about to run, but also that he was breaking his vow to Starscream. Never had it been so hard to swallow his rage, but he had always intended to be a Predacon of his word. Predaking lay his hands upon Skylynx and Darksteel’s shoulders to root them to the ground.

“Very well,” Predaking growled. “As we agreed, I will not punish you for this.”

Starscream remained poised to flee, unconvinced that he was safe yet.

“You did not harm anyone,” Predaking repeated, and gripped his brethren tighter to encourage them to calm down. “But I will warn you. I do not believe that device can indefinitely protect you from us, so do not believe you are now free to harm whomever you desire. That is indeed unforgivable. If you use that _Phase Shifter_ for any purpose other than basic survival, we will punish you.”

Starscream straightened up, but kept his hand over the Phase Shifter.

“So you can be reasonable,” Starscream humphed. “I had not been fully confident that you could control your aggression when I had offered you that deal. But you fulfilled your part of the arrangement, as did I.”

Predaking slid his hands off Skylynx and Darksteel. “Indeed.”

“And now, I humbly ask you to leave in peace,” Starscream sighed in a voice that oozed sarcasm. 

Predaking nearly bristled from his habit of acting arrogant the moment he thought he could, forgetting the danger of prodding bots more powerful than him. However, he kept mum and turned away from Starscream to stifle the urge to punch him. He deserved something to put him in his place, but not fresh bloody scratches. For some reason, Predaking felt averse to the idea of cutting into him or even pinning him down in beast form again. 

Starscream tapped a hand on the ledge as Predaking departed. He drawled, “When you meet with the Autobots, as you surely will for your supplies, they will try to convince you to retrieve their relic and arrest me. But I am a bot motivated by self-preservation before anything else. I have no strong feelings against the Autobots, and arguably have more against the Decepticon faction. So you see, I am not so bad, you know… I am open to making more arrangements, even with the likes of you. I have had plenty of practice working with bots I detest...”

Predaking transformed and soared away, bearing those words in mind.

_End One Attack Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> This path allows you to befriend Starscream with more tension than Neutral Path.


	54. Section 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE+ Path

You chose to find Starscream a gift

When Skylynx and Darksteel arrived, they transformed and cast him frustrated gazes. Predaking hurried past them, declaring, “I will seek something for Starscream. Remain here and do not even think of bringing more harm upon him. We have done far too much.”

“Why did you bring him here?” Skylynx asked, although his tone signified that the question really meant, _"Why didn’t you kill him where he lay?"_

Optimus was wise to their desire to finish off Starscream and wasted no time admonishing them. Predaking remained silent, aware that his decision to let Skylynx and Darksteel participate in Starscream's punishment had excited their bloodlust. Moreover, he knew Optimus could lecture them better than he could, as anything Predaking might say would be incongruous with his own actions. How could he possibly explain his change of spark and criticize them for something he had also done?

Predaking stepped away from the group, transformed, and rose into the sky. Hopefully, Skylynx and Darksteel would content themselves with the fact that, despite Predaking's interference, they had executed vengeance upon Starscream. Eagerly anticipating Starscream's post-surgical awakening, Predaking turned his thoughts to how he would manage to find a suitable gift on this war-torn planet.

Soaring low over the empty plain, Predaking began to question the wisdom of this idea. Anything of value would have been taken or destroyed by now, and the rusted scrap below was more likely to offend Starscream than appease him.

_Perhaps I could simply make something? Carve and melt metal?_

Predaking doubted his artistic abilities and continued to fly. Starscream’s surgery was not going to be finished at once, so he would have hours to search. During that time, Predaking targeted unusually-coloured metals, pawed at bolts, and shook his head at each item.

A wide band of glistening blue attracted him, and Predaking, energon-deprived, settled at the shore of an energon lake. The surface was calm, but from the centre, brittle sheets of solid energon would pop up and float away. There must have been a hole below steadily pumping out energon from the depths of the planet, for the shore was visibly rising. Within days, the energon lake would surely become a bright blue sea.

Predaking dipped his head to swallow the cool energon and scrunched his brows in distaste. There was always something off about the energon he had tried to drink on Cybertron. Firstly, it did not taste like the processed cubes aboard the _Nemesis_ ; secondly, his previous doses had not seemed to energize him. Perhaps it was not quality fuel and he simply required more of it to reap its benefits. Confident in this belief, he took deep gulps while admiring the sparkle of sunlight on the energon.

A small piece of energon across the lake caught his attention, and its colour was so unexpected that Predaking paused drinking to confirm that he saw a red crystal mingled with the blue. Predaking soared to the opposite shore and fished it out, and after glancing beyond the shallows, could identify no other crystals of its kind.

He carried it uphill to have a closer look. The shard was flawless, translucent, and glowing with ruby light. Predaking had the feeling he had found something valuable, which either meant he had found a present or something he should keep to himself. He jammed it between his teeth before heading back toward the _Nemesis_.

The flight was long, and there was no doubt in his spark that Starscream’s surgery was finished now. When he approached the fallen ship, he could see a handful of the Autobots watching out for him. He did not want them to confiscate what he had—not until he knew what it was. Predaking manoeuvred the crystal shard into his mouth, then transformed so that it was trapped in his chest.

He was so focused on his find that it took him a moment to notice something was amiss with the atmosphere. The smaller Autobots were abnormally quiet; they made no movements, their bodies were rigid, and their eyes stared at either him or the ground. Since his brethren were absent and no one appeared enraged, the only deducible cause of this mood would be... 

“How is Starscream?” Predaking hurried closer. “May I see him?”

When Predaking noticed the Autobot doctor among the group, his spark jumped. He should not be here—why was he not at Starscream's side?

Optimus rumbled, “No... You will be unable to visit Starscream.”

“What?” Predaking gasped. “Why not?”

“His injuries were… severe..." Optimus trailed off.

“ _Were_? What are you saying?” Predaking stammered. “H-he could not be saved?”

Many eyes avoided his, but a few of them observed his reaction carefully.

“No, that cannot be possible.” Predaking advanced toward the warship. “I closed his wounds to stop his bleeding. I—"

Optimus sidestepped to block his path, but Predaking had already lost the strength to move on. He halted with his mouth agape, and his eyes fixated hollowly on the greasy ground swaying beneath his feet. As for the gift he had lodged in his chest, the hard lump of energon now felt like a sharp blade piercing through his armour to jab his very spark. 

_End Maul Recovery Path+ Part 1(non violent option). See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are currently on a path where Predaking feels heavy guilt and dedicates his life to making himself a better bot. You have achieved in making him lose his Predacon pride... It is interesting to see him interact with others now, and if you want spoilers for this path, ask me in a private message somewhere.
> 
> At the moment the path is marked as MRE+ but it is very different from the other MRE+ option to kill Starscream. This is just the label for Part 1 because I was marking for myself that Starscream had worse injuries and lost an arm as well.
> 
> ((Note: Predaking has not refuelled yet and he is still unaware that Knockout is a doctor. Optimus said in the last section that there were two physicians, but he hasn't caught on who the other is and has forgotten for now. He is quite ignorant about Knockout in general, such as how upsetting this may be for him))


	55. Section 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N Path. This is much, much less aggressive than when Predaking forces Shockwave to clone Predacons in the MRE⁻ Path (Section 33).

You chose to force Shockwave to clone more Predacons

“No.” Predaking loomed over the scientist. “This will not be the last Predacon.”

“Predaking,” Skylynx stammered. “Do not—”

He shoved Skylynx and Darksteel aside and lay a hand on Shockwave’s shoulder. It was enough to intimidate him by reminding him of his weight and his claws, without causing harm to him.

“I will not harm you now,” Predaking told Shockwave and used a fierce glare to freeze Skylynx and Darksteel in their tracks. “You have given me reason to despise you, but I will only use force if necessary. You _will_ increase the Predacon population on Cybertron, for the power of life-giving is within your fingertips and incubating Predacons will hardly inconvenience you. This is my offer: you will continue your studies—as you had intended, but while creating more clones on the side. As long as you do this, we will also protect you from all your enemies. I believe this is a fair arrangement.”

He lifted his hand off Shockwave to show goodwill. The scientist’s single red eye stared back up at Predaking, and the rest of his body concealed his emotions with its stillness. 

“I am left with no choice,” Shockwave conceded. “However, your terms are not entirely unfavourable.”

“Good,” Predaking said. “Then you will start forthwith. I want more than one Predacon incubating at a time.”

Predaking turned his head to the current Predacon suspended in the tube, nearly ready to emerge. He would not wait for it to be filled with one Predacon after the other; he craved the existence of dozens to hundreds of others, more than he could get to know personally—simply to have a world filled with those like him. 

Shockwave replied, “Our energon demand has increased. We will require a larger stockpile of raw energon, in crystal or liquid form, for processing.”

“Whatever you require, we will provide,” Predaking answered, voice losing its edge now that Shockwave was cooperating. Then, Predaking turned to his brethren and commanded, “Skylynx. Remain with Shockwave while Darksteel and I run this errand.”

Soon, Shockwave would see that both sides would be pleased with this arrangement, no aggression or false niceties necessary. Before leaving, however, Predaking paused. Skylynx would stay to make sure that Shockwave didn’t vanish, but there would forever be a risk of losing the scientist if they simply could not track him. 

Instead of slicing a claw over his arm to make him bleed, Predaking opted for a civil method and asked as politely as one could ask for blood, “To affirm our deal, we will need a sample of your energon. To ascertain that you will not abandon us and seclude yourself where you cannot be found.”

Shockwave made no comment and did not flinch when he used a syringe to draw out a vial of his blood. He was too intelligent to argue each command when he knew that he could not resist Predaking’s might. Although he did not shake and whimper like Starscream had, a firm threat, a hint of danger in his touch—and Shockwave too obeyed the Predacon’s will. 

_End Neutral Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> This path allows you to befriend Shockwave and even Starscream.


	56. Section 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA Path. This chapter is 99% identical to the Neutral Path Section 48. The interaction with Shockwave is the same, but I need to separate the paths because Starscream's injuries are different.

You chose to accept Shockwave’s decision to stop cloning Predacons

The fire of his rage flickered, then died out. As much as Predaking wanted more clones, he felt too conflicted. Starscream was one thing, who had been so irritating and pathetic, but it did not seem morally right to pressure his creator like this. Slowly, Predaking dropped his shoulders and relaxed his flexed, claw-like fingers.

“Teach us instead,” Predaking sighed. “Although you must depart, why can you not impart your knowledge to us?”

“I cannot. It is not so simple to comprehend; if it were, others would have discovered the method before me.”

Predaking’s frown deepened.

“Have you never taught anyone else your method?” Predaking pressed. “Is there no one who would understand, if they had access to your notes?”

Shockwave paused, seeming to give him real consideration now that he felt more relaxed.

“My disciples practiced my method,” he revealed. “Although, it is likely that they no longer exist.”

“Disciples? They practiced cloning?” Predaking burst out. “Did they clone Predacons as well?”

“You were not the first Predacon clone,” Shockwave replied. “Neither on Earth nor on Cybertron. However, we have always heavily restricted the number of Predacons cloned for war.”

“Do any more still live?”

“I am uncertain if any remain on Cybertron. As for those on Earth, it was confirmed that each one had perished.”

Predaking demanded, “So, you are saying that more Predacons could yet exist on Cybertron?”

“There is a possibility; nonetheless, the experiments were feral and could only understand basic commands. The few that we employed to hunt Autobots were strictly weapons of war.”

“I shall find them and teach them to transform,” Predaking declared, considering "a possibility" as a _certainty_ that there were more Predacons. “Now tell me, who were your disciples? Where can I find them?”

“Even if any survive, they will not be so willing to fulfill your request.”

Predaking realized that once again, he was intimidating Shockwave into holding back. It must have looked like he was planning on capturing one of Shockwave’s followers and forcing them to clone him a Predacon army. The scientist was keeping information to himself now that Predaking seemed so interested, though a moment ago, Shockwave might have been willing to talk about them.

“I will harm none of them,” Predaking vowed. “I only wish to see if any among them can be persuaded to do the cloning or teach me the method. Is there not one of them who would accept the idea of loyal Predacon guards? Certainly, we would be grateful to the individual that agreed...”

Shockwave rumbled, “Like me, my disciples reside in secret laboratories above and below the surface of Cybertron. They are untraceable and relocate often.”

“Do you not know where they can be found?" Predaking squinted. "Are they not loyal to you?”

“Even I am no longer cognizant of their location. We lost contact when I returned to Megatron’s side.”

“You must know _something_.”

“I know that if you succeed in locating one of their Predacons, it may be able to tell you where to find the Forged.”

“The _Forged_? These are what your disciples are known as?”

“ _Were_ , perhaps. They and I had powerful enemies whose sole objective was to exterminate us for the sake of vengeance. This is why I must depart, before Autobots increase their numbers and surveillance over the planet, eventually discovering my location.”

“Who are your enemies?” Predaking exclaimed. “If we terminate them, will you be able to clone us Predacons then?”

Shockwave paused again before deciding to share information. He might have believed it would be worth telling if the Predacons could actually defeat them.

“Former Autobot experiments of mine," he answered. "Failed experiments. In terms of physical strength, I had succeeded in creating ultimate killing machines. They were modelled after prehistoric beasts of Earth and given the fire-producing pyrovalves of Predacons. The only flaw in their makeup was that they retained their intelligence and loyalty to their faction, and escaped before I could perfect them.”

“They will not stand against our might.”

“Do not be so certain.”

“They may have Predacon parts within them,” he growled. “But no Cybertornian being can stand against the raw power of a true Predacon!”

“I warn you because they bear a grudge against Predacons, who were the weapons of the Forged. They have wounded their Predacons in the past, and terminated my genetically modified, half-Predacon general. They are known as the Dinobots, of which there are five. There may be no more Predacons or Forged left to find.”

“You may go,” Predaking hissed. “But we will search for the Forged, and if we see those _Dinobots_ , we will destroy them. They will fall in a battle against four pureblood Predacons.”

He pointed at the tube, already deciding the fate of the incubating Predacon. In his mind, he envisioned the four of them bristling and snarling in the face of the five shadowy, mysterious beasts, and the ensuing brawl of tooth, claw, and fire in the moonlight...

Predaking would save the Forged and their Predacons, and that would be how he revived his species.

_End One Attack Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You can befriend Shockwave and even Starscream on this path.


	57. Section 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N Path

You chose to work in the capital cities

“I know little about my homeworld,” Predaking said. “I wish to see more and develop Cybertron’s most important cities. I also imagine that the scale of the city projects are much larger.”

The green Autobot replied, “Er, that’s true… Cities are made of many buildings.”

Predaking knew that his presence as a former enemy made the Autobots uncomfortable, but the green Autobot’s awkward and dim-witted responses were still irritating. He hoped this wasn’t what he was going to face every day because of his choice to help these bots.

Predaking turned to Optimus, the leader of the group who merited more attention than his bumbling Autobot inferior. “Tell me which direction we must head.”

The Prime directed the Predacons toward Iacon, and the trio glided on northwest until they heard the sounds of banging and moving machinery, which guided them to the construction zone. The sight they came upon was precisely what Predaking expected: a horde of purple bodies were at work, toiling and mindless machines performing different tasks throughout the construction site. Seeing the Vehicons suddenly made Predaking glad to have the company of his brethren, since conversation around here would clearly be nothing engaging.

After landing and transforming, Predaking glanced around at the closest Vehicons who either carried metal sheets or pushed carts of smaller materials. To his surprise, they stopped their work and gawked at the Predacons, even shying away as though uncertain if they were there to help them or attack them.

Predaking pointed at one trooper, hoping a clear answer could come out of it if he was firm enough. “How might we be of use here?” 

The Vehicon turned its head to its partner instead of keeping its attention upon Predaking. The other shared its gaze, before the Vehicon which Predaking had singled out stammered, “You... you are going to help the Autobots as well?”

Predaking blinked. Darksteel shrugged, “Yeah, apparently.”

“You could... carry things for us…?” the Vehicon decided while readjusting his grip on the plate he and his partner carried. “If you could get them to the higher levels for us, that’d be a big help.”

All nearby Vehicons slowed to listen in. All Predaking could do was gape at all their casual, wary, or shy postures that were more individualistic than he remembered. The clones had always been silent and marching in tune on the _Nemesis_ , but now in the open sunlight and left unattended, each Vehicon stood out more than the separate Autobots had for Predaking. 

Predaking was so taken off guard that his voice wavered, “W-would you like me to relieve you of that plate?”

The Vehicons shuffled away, and the speaker coughed from embarrassment, “We can handle one… We’re not _that_ weak…”

His last words were so quiet as they ambled off that Predaking didn’t know if he was meant to hear them.

Skylynx said, “Well, we came to employ our strength, and those plates looked light enough.”

The Predacons followed the line of Vehicons who all bore the same material. Heads turned every time they trudged past the clones who stood no taller than their hips, and Predaking heard a few whispers that included the word _Predacon_. When they found the pile of metal, an rusty vehicle larger than a Predacon had just finished dropping off a load of freshly collected metal before rumbling off beyond the city’s edge. There had been a Vehicon sitting behind the controls, but that surprised Predaking less now; Vehicons managed the scene with a degree of intelligent skill, operating the cranes, teaming up on tasks wordlessly, and knowing where everything went and how to attach it. Sure, he heard the blunders and had seen two things dropped beside him, but Predaking was impressed by the mere fact that they had minds of their own.

Predaking scooped up four pieces of the plates that had taken two Vehicons to carry. When Skylynx and Darksteel followed his example, however, Predaking bent down to add another three to his load. It was enough to feel the slightest strain, but the hardest part was simply balancing the stack of slippery metal in his arms without looking like he was struggling. 

They trailed the Vehicons until deciding their pace was too slow, then overtook them and arrived at one of the buildings under construction. Although the local Vehicons were leaving everything on the lower levels, they pointed upward and urged the Predacons to take the plates even higher, presumably to spare themselves of the hardest physical work. Instead of feeling overworked like other bots would have, this only boosted the Predacons' egos because they were proud to do what others could not. Nevertheless, Predaking suffered when squeezing through the scaffolding built for bots smaller than him, trying to fit the tips of his huge feet on the tiny steps. 

After dropping off his pile, Predaking abandoned the idea of working in bot form and transformed. He leapt off the building, opening his wings to sail back to the pile. Vehicons jolted and ducked, some of them so startled that they dropped their plates, and the ones closest to the pile jogged clear of it. There, Predaking swiped together a stack of five plates then tried to secure them in his forefeet, only to feel them slip free. So he decided to use his claws like they were meant to be used, and pierced the metal around the edges with the careless belief that the damage would easy to mend.

Skylynx and Darksteel swooped downward and tried his method while he returned to the top of the building almost instantly. Predaking came in fast, then slowed with strong downward flaps to keep his body upright as he deposited the plates. He was so distracted by unhooking his claws from the metal, he didn’t notice that the powerful gusts of his wing flaps had blown a few Vehicons off their feet—that is, until he heard their yelps and saw them flailing in the air. One had the body of Starscream’s kind, transforming into a sharp shape that blasted into the air, while the others were the ground bound types like the Autobots, who had no choice but to fall. 

Predaking dropped after them, but they crashed to the ground before they could be caught. Washed with a culpable feeling, Predaking transformed and placed the groaning Vehicons onto their feet. An honest apology was on his mind; he should have been more considerate of the size of his coworkers, who could have been seriously hurt by a fall like this (he still did not know how low non Predacon pain tolerance was), and come to think of it, maybe they wouldn’t be pleased with those holes he had left in the plates…

“Perhaps I should remain in bot mode,” Predaking suggested, though he knew it would frustrate him eventually. “I apolo—”

A few more hollers came from above as Skylynx and Darksteel blew the next round of Vehicons off the building.

_End Neutral Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You can still befriend Starscream. In this path, Predaking is losing his arrogance, and I love writing about characters discovering that Vehicons are people too. But yes, Predaking's Predacon pride is still super high.


	58. Section 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA Path 99% similar to Section 51

You chose to force Shockwave to clone more Predacons

“No.” Predaking loomed over the scientist. “This will not be the last Predacon.”

“Predaking,” Skylynx stammered. “Do not—”

He shoved Skylynx and Darksteel aside and lay a hand on Shockwave’s shoulder. It was enough to intimidate him by reminding him of his weight and his claws, without causing harm to him. With Shockwave, Predaking found himself lacking the same desperate urge to tear into him like he had felt with Starscream.

“I will not harm you now,” Predaking told Shockwave and used a fierce glare to freeze Skylynx and Darksteel in their tracks. “You have given me reason to despise you, but I will only use force if necessary. You _will_ increase the Predacon population on Cybertron, for the power of life-giving is within your fingertips and incubating Predacons will hardly inconvenience you. This is my offer: you will continue your studies—as you had intended, but while creating more clones on the side. As long as you do this, we will also protect you from all your enemies. I believe this is a fair arrangement.”

He lifted his hand off Shockwave to show goodwill. The scientist’s single red eye stared back up at Predaking, and the rest of his body concealed his emotions with its stillness. 

“I am left with no choice,” Shockwave conceded. “However, your terms are not entirely unfavourable.”

“Good,” Predaking said. “Then you will start forthwith. I want more than one Predacon incubating at a time.”

Predaking turned his head to the current Predacon suspended in the tube, nearly ready to emerge. He would not wait for it to be filled with one Predacon after the other; he craved the existence of dozens to hundreds of others, more than he could get to know personally—simply to have a world filled with those like him. 

Shockwave replied, “Our energon demand has increased. We will require a larger stockpile of raw energon, in crystal or liquid form, for processing.”

“Whatever you require, we will provide,” Predaking answered, voice losing its edge now that Shockwave was cooperating. Then, Predaking turned to his brethren and commanded, “Skylynx. Remain with Shockwave while Darksteel and I run this errand.”

Soon, Shockwave would see that both sides would be pleased with this arrangement, no aggression or false niceties necessary. Before leaving, however, Predaking paused. Skylynx would stay to make sure that Shockwave didn’t vanish, but there would forever be a risk of losing the scientist if they simply could not track him. 

Instead of slicing a claw over his arm to make him bleed, Predaking opted for a civil method and asked as politely as one could ask for blood, “To affirm our deal, we will need a sample of your energon. To ascertain that you will not abandon us and seclude yourself where you cannot be found.”

Shockwave made no comment and did not flinch when he used a syringe to draw out a vial of his blood. He was too intelligent to argue each command when he knew that he could not resist Predaking’s might. Although he did not shake and whimper like Starscream had, a firm threat, a hint of danger in his touch—and Shockwave too obeyed the Predacon’s will. 

_End One Attack Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> This path allows you to befriend Shockwave and even Starscream.


	59. Section 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N Path

You chose to work on the landing site

“The landing site piques my interest,” Predaking decided. “That is where we will work.”

The green Autobot replied, “Auhh, alright. It is a little far from here, so you might need a map…”

Predaking brushed him off. “Nonsense. We only need directions, for we Predacons are naturally adept at finding locations.”

So the uncomfortable Autobot gave his best description of how to get to a place called the _Hydrax Plateau_ , deep within _the Sea of Rust_ by passing over _Polyhex,_ which was where the huge tower was located. Darkmount—once he heard that, Predaking felt utterly confident that they would find the construction zone. With neither delay nor a proper farewell, the Predacons took off to prove their skill.

They glided southeast back the way they had just come, and Skylynx and Darksteel showed their boredom with their slowed speed. Granted, Predaking too wanted to see something new, but the landing site promised to be exciting with the eventual arrival of other Cybertronians. At least some of them ought to be more likable than the Autobots and Decepticons he had known.

After they had passed the dark tower ominously shrouded by clouds, Predaking assumed their trip would shortly be over. Before them lay the reddish horizon that marked the Sea of Rust, and finally, their curious energy returned. All three Predacons flew with their heads dipped to soak in the sights, but eventually, they realized just how large and plain the area truly was. There seemed to be no end to this crimson land, and the occasional city or clean patch of metal filled him with false hope, until he noticed the continued silence. 

First, he expected that the Hydrax Plateau was just a bit further ahead. While wearily soaring onward, Predaking's mind returned to the topic of Starscream, but that was how he learned once again that he was not far from their current location. Predaking growled and wished he had thought to track Starscream's location earlier, since his pride did not like the idea that Starscream had seen them, but the Predacons had been completely oblivious. Embarrassment only translated to anger against Starscream, and their inability to find the Hydrax Plateau did not ease him in the slightest. Energon boiling, Predaking swung around to head toward Starscream. 

By now, his spark accepted that he had been flying in the wrong direction, but pursuing Starscream was a good way to hide his mistake from the others. Skylynx and Darksteel caught onto what was happening and snapped out of their fatigue, but Predaking still landed them all to transform and snarl, “Starscream appears to be following us!”

The implied _therefore he is up to no good_ was what sent the Predacons shrieking and rushing back into the sky. Starscream's case only looked worse when he was found within the Sea of Rust, tucked out of sight in a blasted building. Perhaps he had been hoping they would pass by him again, but when they beelined for him, Starscream hopped up and poised himself to flee. To Predaking's surprise, however, Starscream stayed in place until the last moment, despite what had happened last night. 

The Predacons transformed as to not come too close in beast form and scare Starscream off before they could accuse him. Starscream gave a little nervous jolt, then relaxed when they walked up to the building in bot form. In fact, his fearful expression was soon replaced by an arrogant one. 

“Why are you following us?” Predaking snapped.

The expression did not vanish; instead, Starscream smirked in an even more irritating way.

“Who said that I was?” he drawled. “I was here before you, so if we considered _my_ perspective, it would be the other way around...”

“I am not here to play games, Starscream. I sensed when you began to pursue us.”

“Perhaps it is a coincidence that we are flying in the same direction. It’s not like I can track _your_ energon.”

“Do not push me. I even know that you ceased your flight when we came near. How did you know of our proximity?”

“Oh how eager you are to find a reason to punish me..." Starscream dropped his smirk and glared. “I simply saw you on three separate occasions in the distance.”

“Saw us, did you?” Predaking growled. “Speak no lies, Starscream. You could not have seen us at a distance we could not have heard you.”

He scoffed, “I’m sure it is hard for a Predacon to fathom this, but not all your beastly senses are superior to mine. As much as you would like to _believe_ every aspect of your being is—”

“Silence. Answer my previous question: Why were you following us?”

“Let’s imagine the hypothetical situation that I _was_ following you, out of simple curiosity, say, to see why three Predacons seemed to be circling me before touring the Sea of Rust. What about this bothers you, exactly? Surely, I am incapable of causing you harm, so I am doing nothing more than offending you with my presence...”

“I do not appreciate your arrogance.”

“Would you prefer that I treated you with kindness?” Starscream’s eyes shone with sly pleasure, finally getting to his point. “I could do you a little favour, just to brighten your opinion of me. Since you are so clearly lost in the Sea of Rust, I could help you find the place you are looking for...”

“I do not require your assistance,” Predaking retorted.

“The Autobots had started a construction project around here,” Starscream carried on. “Hmmm. Now, could it be that you are going there to help those Autobots? If you were just exploring, you probably wouldn’t have returned to a place you’ve already been, and since your primary interest is not me… Pardon me for prying, but would you like to know how to get to the Hydrax Plateau?”

“I want nothing from you." Predaking turned his back on him and stomped off to leave. "I will make no deals with you, and fall for no tricks.”

When Starscream spoke, Predaking glanced to the side.

“Unless you want to go to Tagan Heights, adjust your position,” Starscream replied in a bored tone, although his eyes were sharply focused. “The Hydrax Plateau is in the centre of the Sea of Rust. You passed by it long ago.”

Predaking could not resist peeking at his pointing finger, but he pretended he had not actually seen it. He grunted and transformed, then flew off in the slightly wrong direction, adjusting his path only once Starscream was further away. Was it true, that his eyesight was truly that strong? While they could not see or hear Starscream in the distance, Predaking swore he felt Starscream watching and grinning when they at last arrived at the Hydrax Plateau, which glinted like a jewel in the wasteland.

_End Neutral Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> This path allows you to easily befriend Starscream.


	60. Section 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA Path (identical to N Path Section 46 because you are equally rude to him. Paths must be marked differently because of the wounds on Starscream's wings)

You chose to force Starscream to talk

“Unfortunately, Starscream,” Predaking announced without a crumb of sympathy. “You are not in a position to make deals. You committed a crime and squandered the chance I had given you. You are going to confess, and you will give me all the information you know about my condition. Otherwise, we will tear you to pieces. That is my deal to you, for I am the one with power here.”

Starscream’s wings squeezed together behind him as he realized Predaking had seen through his act. Predaking could threaten him into doing anything; Starscream had simply hoped that he could take advantage of Predaking’s honour when he vowed not to punish him.

“That’s more like it!” Darksteel cried before falling forward, hitting the ground on all fours then raising his vicious, beastly face. Skylynx followed suit and transformed as well, lashing his tail and letting out a low snarl. Because Starscream had gone unpunished at Darkmount, they were much too eager to await Predaking's order. Hissing and clacking their beaks, the Predacons prowled toward Starscream’s hideout while sinking their claws into the scrap metal. 

Starscream’s eyes constricted into tiny pricks of quivering red. For a moment, he looked too afraid to move and was helplessly frozen like he had been at Darkmount. Predaking seized his chance to transform, but after he raised his neck and draconic face, Starscream seemed to have gotten a hold of himself. He controlled his twitching and backpedalled into the darkness of the hole, disappearing from sight. 

At once, the Predacons roared and charged the building before Starscream could have the opportunity to flee far. Skylynx and Darksteel hurled themselves at the wall and clawed up it to Starscream's refuge, both Predacons fighting to jam their heads inside the hole. Skylynx shot a beam of concentrated fire inside just as Predaking arrived. He waited for Starscream to burst outside, screaming as his metal sizzled, but there was no noise or movement. Predaking leapt onto the decayed building, tearing through the brittle walls and peering inside each opening he made. Skylynx and Darksteel copied him and ripped off the wall to reveal the empty room that had just held Starscream, then removed a few more walls to prove Starscream was not cowering in the levels above or below. 

Predaking hissed in surprise and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He listened for small movements or whimpers, since there was no obvious shrieking of a jet to be heard. Skylynx and Darksteel glanced at him, noticed what he was doing, and listened as well. Since all of them had scanned Starscream’s blood, they stopped to verify that Starscream was still trapped somewhere in the building. Only by tracking his energon did they realize that Starscream was no longer here. In fact, his location was shifting so rapidly that he could only be in flight. Predaking snapped up his head to the sky, but there was nothing to be seen nor heard. At the same time, Predaking was becoming very disoriented because while Starscream felt far away, he did not feel like he was high above them. 

_A tunnel underground?_

Predaking roared and smashed the floors with his weight, knocking each one to the ground, yet found nothing but the foundation. Before chasing Starscream, he desperately wanted to know how the Seeker had escaped the building without a sound. Skylynx and Darksteel joined his tantrum, ravaging the area until the building rumbled and the upper levels collapsed, toppling several tons of metal down upon them. All eyes shot open and the Predacons scrambled, tripped, and shrieked in their dash to safety. The ground rattled upon impact, and the Predacons were sent flying down the street, rolling through the debris until the thunder of the crash faded to silence.

All rose onto their feet, having survived their enraged assault upon the building. The near accident, however, only increased their fury against Starscream. Had Starscream not fled and stayed for his punishment, they would not have nearly been squashed. Predaking boiled with such a powerful rage that he was highly tempted to kill Starscream instead of just maiming him. If Predaking had not had questions to be answered, he would have launched into pursuit without hesitation. However, he needed to go to the Autobots to find out what Starscream had done. 

Thinking more rationally, Predaking also realized that he could top up on energon cubes, which had never made him sick before. Then, he would be fully energized for the hunt. Currently, his energon deficiency was so severe that he could not stand without his legs trembling. When he remembered that they had flown more than a day to get here, however, Predaking was stabbed with a sudden needle of worry. 

_Could_ he make back it to the Autobots? 

_End One Attack Path Part 1. See you here again in Part 2!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When part 2 is written, you will be able to continue off from this page (new section posted below).
> 
> You are not overly aggressive, but you have no tolerance for Starscream.
> 
> You can no longer befriend Starscream, and it is up to you if you want to kill him for ruining his chance.


	61. PART 1 IS COMPLETE

Hello everybody, I am pleased to announce that Part 1 is now completed and this is what will be launched in the first wave of the YouTube game.

I ask for people to report all typos and offer suggestions if any wording sounds awkward. Don't be shy because this is for a public game!

You will notice a lot of repetition in these sections because...

Dark and Dark⁻ Paths run the same at the start but have different consequences in the future, and must therefore be separated.

Neutral and One Attack Paths are similar because Starscream was threatened and released in both cases. They must be separated because Starscream has injuries on his wings in one path, and both his and Predaking's aggression are increased.

Maul Recovery and Maul Recovery+ (the nice option) run the same until the final consequence in this part.

Please mind this:

The story is written to demonstrate Predaking's arrogance and ignorance. Some concepts and metaphors are for your understanding, but I avoid naming places or things that Predaking is not aware of. Predaking currently only knows the names of Skylynx, Darksteel, Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, Ratchet, and Optimus. He knows the places Darkmount, the Well of All Sparks, and the _Nemesis_. If you ever see that I have accidentally written names he hasn't heard yet in the text, point it out to me. 

I have chosen to capitalize groups like the Insecticons, Minicons, and Vehicons. Correct me if I forget this.

Finally, I am writing in British-English because it is correct by Canadian standards, but sometimes I accidentally write a word the American way. All American spelling should be pointed out and changed! For example: plough, not plow; travelled, not traveled; colour, not color.


End file.
